


Hidden Truth

by Macherry



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 63,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macherry/pseuds/Macherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika already give up Avenge to Genei Ryodan and want to live peacefully but what he want never be come true .. until one day Kuroro's Appear in front of him and steal his abilities ... and Also there's the hidden truth behind Kuruta's clan massacre Kurapika didn't know</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x hunter not my own
> 
> My first time writing this pairing.. so I start with basic story... their journey searching Scarlet eyes..  
> but I'll try make it interesting as I can.
> 
> Out of Character, AR
> 
> Setting was taken after the election of a new chairman of the hunter association and Cheadle became leader. Not going to the continent since it was hiatus ...Gon back to Whale Island and continue his study that he missed, Killua and Alluka traveling around the world and Leorio still in his medical study.

'Kring tring' Kurapika heard his cell phone ringing and it was from Gon

Because Kurapika felt he was often ignore the phone call from his best friend and didn't visit Gon when he was sick so Kurapika pick it up .. Kurapika actually also longing to hear the sound of his best friend but he always ignored it in order not to plunge his friends again into trouble because of him ..

Klek

"Kurapika? It's been a long time! "There's a cheerful voice coming from Gon. He was happy because finally Kurapika picked his call

"Gon, how are you doing? Sorry I did't see you when you're sick "There's a sad tone in Kurapika voice.

"Hmm, it's okay ... I'm fine .. how about you Kurapika? Are you still collect your clan's eyes? "Actually Gon know this is a weird question because he was already know the answer but Gon kept asking as a chit chat to the next main question.

"I'm fine .. don't worry .. I also resign as a bodyguard in the Nostard's familly .. and yes I still collect the red eyes, thank God I have so far managed to collect at least five red eyes .. although a bit difficult to get it." There's a happy tone and sad tone in Kurapika voice. Kurapika's identity has been discovered by Light Nostard and then Light Nostard hunt him to regain his treasures that's been lost, because of danger Kurapika finally resign and out of the residence Nostard's family assisted by Senritsu and Bashou.. Kurapika cannot work as a bodyguard again because Kurapika identity has been spread rapidly among mafia and became after him and what Kurapica can do to get the red eyes is he was just steal quietly from some wealthy collector. He was felt his actions similar to Genei Ryodan and it makes him felt disgusted to himself. However, at least Kurapika did not kill anyone whenhe was stealing red eyes, and besides the red eyes is belong to his tribe and not belong to the rich and greedy collector so it's fair for him to took it.

"Eh.. already resign? what happened? and how you collect your clan red eyes? "asked Gon with surprise

"Ah,.. many thing happen but don't worry I can handle it ..." Kurapika Reply

"Kurapika ..." Gon voice sound low

"Hmm"

"Do you still intend avenge to Genei Ryodan?" Asked Gon quietly

"What do you mean Gon? About... "

"Ah. I mean "immediately Gon interrupting Kurapika" I mean .. Are you still pursuing Genei Ryodan and intend to kill them? "

"I ... I do not know ... maybe not this time because I was focus on looking for my clan red eyes .." Kurapika replied. Actually, a few months ago before Kurapika's identity be known by Light Nostard Kurapika felt Judgement Chain that installed in the Kuroro's heart already lifted. Since then Kurapika felt his efforts to destroy Genei Ryodan vain. He recalled Kuroro's words before, although the spider lost his head it can be replaced to other so that the spider will still alive. Kurapika sometimes felt regret for letting the Ryodan Leader to live because now that dangerous person is hang around on somewhere. But back then Kurapika didn't have much choice because of his friends were in the hands of Genei Ryodan. So Kurapika decided to focus looking for red eyes as he slowly eliminate the feeling of harted and anger to Genei Ryodan, Kurapika didn't want to dirty his hand again.. it was enough. Kurapika has been quite sunk with killing two members of Genei Ryodan earlier because until now Kurapika still had nightmares about the two men who he killed. Kurapika wants a peaceful life now, but the fate didn't say so after Light Nostard knowing his true identity.

" Is it true ?! Thanks God "Gon replied cheerfully surprised Kurapika from his daydeam

" Why did you suddenly ask like that Gon? "Kurapika asked back

"I ... actually I also felt it ...back then" Gon began to tell the feelings he experienced when Kite death and anger towards Pitou "I also feel how feelings of anger and hatred to extend want to kill that person... and what I felt was dark .. , pain .. I also lost a lot of things and there's no good results from it. "Gon was silent then resumed his words" But don't worry thanks to Killua I can finally saved .. so ... so .. "

"Gon? "

"Kurapika, I also want you to stop revenge for your tribes because it doesn't result anything .. there was only increase your burden. I'm sure your people also don't want you soiling your hands. I have Killua my side, but you are yourselves if anything happens to you ... ". "Gon .." Kurapika interrupted Gon.

"Gon, thank you.. I understand.. calm down. Like I said.. for now I didn't pursue Genei Ryodan anymore and focus lokking my people red eyes .. although there is still a feeling of hate on them .. but I will try to forget them. after all, sometimes I feel useless to kill them .. because they are still able to find a replacement. And I also don't want to kill someone again.. because it will be same as them .. anyway I also feel my comrades would be sad if I get my hands more dirty .. so I just hope I can collect all the red eyes and give it back to them and then lead a normal life "Kurapika explain

"I see.. I'm glad to hear that Kurapika, ah.. sorry aunt Mito called me.. if anything happens don't hesitate to contact me or Killua and Leorio .. we will be ready to help you" Gon said with very serious tone. Kurapika felt Gon slowly being mature. Although Kurapika didn't know what events are passed to Gon so he could turn out like this.

 

Kurapika intends to go out for some fresh air, it was been a week Kurapika hide himelf in his room because some people after him. Kurapika has been mentioned in the list of valuable items that were targeted by the Mafia and the rich greedy people because Kurapika is a descendant of the last Kuruta survivor. So each Kurapika came out, Kurapika must be disguised himself by wearing wigs or hats and sometimes he had to be disguised as a woman.

Kurapika now intends to go to the library in the middle of the city of York Shin to apply for a job there as a librarian because Kurapika may not be able to live if there's no income. In hot weather it was so excruciating Kurapika if he had to wear a hat and wig simultaneously so Kurapika chose to wear a wig alone. The wig that Kurapika use is long hair with red color combined with white shirt, long pants with bright blue color and Kurapika wears sunglasses to cover his eyes rather than using softlen, even looks a little like a woman for wearing a long hair wig but Kurapika had to cover a bit of his face because he didn't wear a hat. Kurapika went to the middle of town to the library.

The atmosphere of the city center is so crowded, it's make Kurapika difficult to move and suddenly Kurapika bumped into someone and his glasses fall off, when Kurapika wants to pick it up 'PREEK' Kurapika's glasses was destroyed because stepped by someone and when Kurapika intends to protest, Kurapika suddenly surpise and can not say anything because the one who step his glasses is the head of a gang spiders Kuroro Lucilfer. It's not only Kuroro but there was also Shalnark and Machi together with him.

"Oh miss, I'm sorry.. are you..." Kuroro who intend to apologize because he was stepped on Kurapika glasses Kurapika suddenly stopped talking, he was silenced observe Kurapika but not because his disguise uncovered. Yet someone face comes to Kuroro mind when he see Kurapika. Kuroro still silent in his thought. Kurapika already felt not stand surrounded by spiders especially Kuroro still looking at him makes Kurapika stood up and hurried away without saying anything.

"That girl... at first glance somewhat similar to her.. I thought that girl was her" Shalnark suddenly said. "Yes, I'm kind of surprised earlier. "Machi chimed while Kuroro still lost in thought. "But that girl wasn't that woman.. It was impossible for her for walking around in the city center like this hahaha" continued Shalnark.

"Yes, after all,she has different aura" Kuroro who has already finish thingking suddenly spoke

"By the way that person is also a bit like her. "Machi said with a little smile. " That person? "Shalnark asked confusion and make Machi sighed" The chain users I meant. "Answer Machi. Kuroro suddenly silence again and back to his thinking with hand covering his mouth and finally Kuroro who return to his sphere conscious already smiling "Machi, Shalnark .. we have a mission. "

"The mission? " Ask Shalnark confusion and Kuroro just smiled.

 

Kurapika ran aimlessly and stopped in a narrow alley to take a break with panting breath. He will not be expected to see Genei Ryodan here and unfortunately Genei Ryodan directly aware of his identity. After his glasses trampled by Kuroro and somehow suddenly Kuroro and his men silenced while looking at Kurapika, Kurapika immediately runed away because he didn't feel comfortable around spiders. Kurapika also didn't want his eyes turn to red in the crowd because he was in the Yorkshin city center and many mafia after him, goddamn his mind before assume to wearing contact lenses is troublesome, because right now Kurapika needs that troublesome contact lenses. Kurapika hopes Kuroro and his men didn't realize his identity even though there are strange way when they saw Kurapika but it seems there are different. There is a longing gaze and as surprised like see an old friend who had long disappeared.

When Kurapika lost in thought for a moment suddenly a hand holding his wrist. Kurapika was surprised because the one who grasping his wrist is Kuroro Lucilfer. "I found you Kuruta boy" Kuroro grinned and make Kurapika little shaky. "Sorry who are you? I do not know you? Looks like you had wrong person. "Spontaneous those words come out from Kurapika. Kurapika wants to avoid the commotion that could attract attention let alone in the middle of city like this, so Kurapika must thinking what was right for his reaction. Kuroro paused and continued to stare Kurapika and makes Kurapika sweat drop because Kuroro's gaze.

Kuroro smiled sarcastically and bring his mouth closer to Kurapika ears and wishpered "Pretend dumb doesn't suit you. You're not good at lying .. Hmm .. Kuruta boy ~ "there's teasing tone in his words and makes Kurapika eye becomes red. "Oh. I was true.. Kuruta kid "Kuroro said with a chuckle. Kurapika pulled his hand from Kuroro and immediately fled away and he realized Kuroro chased Kuroro him. Hide and seek game is began. Oh, good after Kurapika escaped from the mafia that after him now Genei Ryodan also after him.

Kurapika rested for a moment in a narrow alley. Kurapika has not yet had time to take a breath suddenly attacked by a thread, Kurapika managed to escape and then continued to flee. Without direction and purpose Kurapika enters a mall clothing store and with a rush Kurapika choose new clothes and a new wig to new disguise. With a quick movement Kurapika finally succeeded in changing a new appearance. Long brown wavy wig with a hat and a dress with pink patterned lace. Although somewhat it's embarrassed and felt miscast because he was hurry choosing a clothes, Kurapika new disguise turned out quite successfully outwit Genei Ryodan. Because When Kurapika passed one of Ryodan member he was not aware Kurapika's presence. And now Kurapika want to go home to avoid further problems.

It was already dark when Kurapika finally home. He was taking detour route to return homein order to avoid Genei Ryodan.

CKLEKK

"Haah, today is really unlucky and exhausting" Kurapika sign and taking off his hat and wig. "and I must forced to wear this terrible clothes all day" Kurapika said with irritably and taking off his clothes. Suddenly Kurapika heard a voice from his behind a heavy but smooth voice "Unfortunately.. you're really fit to wear that" it makes Kurapika suddenly fell and did not dare facing toward the voice because he knows who's behind him besides the dark aura that he felt from his behind is so terrifying. 'Why' That was in Kurapika though.

Kurapika felt that man was walking toward him. And suddenly Kurapika felt a cool touch touching his back and make Kurapika trembled and brushed thta hand that touched his back as he ran away from him "Why did you get here, Kuroro?! "Yes he is Kuroro Lucilfer. "How did you know I live here? "

Kuroro grinned as he approached Kurapika. Kurapika was slowly step back away until he is cornered. "It's must be tiring always disguised to avoid the pursuit of mafia but you really fit to crossdress" Kuroro chuckled and makes Kurapika disturbed. "You know I was being chase by mafia? "Kurapika asked.

"Of course, you are very famous you know, many of them want you to capture you alive to be used as a doll. Well although there was also just want your eyeballs with your pretty head .. "Kuroro replied. "A doll? Why? "Kurapika became an unexpected shudder to hear that many mobsters who want him alive because until this time Kurapika always thought they was just after his eyes. "Well of course, because you are the last descendants of Kuruta Tribe and you're beautiful so it'll be interesting to let you live, and be a toy for greedy mafia" He replied with a cold smile. Kurapika became very afraid. He was in danger, Kurapika would prefer to die rather than have to be a toy of them.

"Then now you after me to sell me to them" Kurapika looked at Kuroro with a glare but also fear in his red eyes.

"Fufufufu" Kuroro laugh seems scary. "Maybe yes, maybe not .." He bring his head close to Kurapika face and his mouth slowly closed to Kurapika ear and then whispered "Now I want you to feel a hell because of messing with Genei Ryodan"

Kurapika suddenly shuddered. Somehow now fears exceed anger. Kurapika forcefully pushed Kuroro and immediately tried to escape through a window. Kurapika had forgotten he that just wearing the sleeveless and shorts. Kurapika summon his chain and immediately dismissed the thread that attacked him. With agile movements, Kurapika difficultly managed to evade an attack from Machi and Shalnark. There's no way Kurapika can Againt three spider so he chose to avoid a fight and run away from them..

Kurapika entered a small alley and choose to hide there and then move on to Zetsu with little hope that Genei Ryodan members can not find him.

" How? " Asked Shalnark to Machi ..

"I lost track of him .. he sure was cunning too" Reply Machi. "How about you? " It's Machi now asking Shalnark, Shalnark only shrugged

"How Dancho? we lost him "Shalnark asked Kuroro that currently only looking around.. and without saying anything he goes to some place ..

"I can feel he is around here" says Kuroro looking around.

"Hmm.. if Danchou say so we are going to check around here" Shalnark said as he began walking around while his eyes looking here and there .. followed with Machi that climbed up a building to peering over and she put out her thread for just in case. Kuroro also strolling around and suddenly looked into a small alley and walked toward it .. BINGO .. Kuruta boy was there.

"Can you choose a cleaner place for hide this place is full of garbage" Kuroro speech successfully made Kurapika heart attack.

"A ... what? How ca ... " before Kurapika can continuing his question Kuroro immediately interrupted " it's useless for you run away from me .. "

"Tsk.." Kurapika immediately summon his chain and attacking Kuroro but Kuroro managed to avoid it and Kurapika definitely know about it and is eyeing opportunities to escape ..

When Kurapika ran suddenly something pierce on him and his body slammed into wall and unable to move. Blood trickled from his hands and feet Kurapika. It's was pen that stabbed Kurapika and he saw Kuroro stood before him with pen in his hand.

Kurapika was surprised but didn't want to show it "Heh.. I didn't know that you're a seller pens and carry it around quite a lot" Kurapika sneered to eliminate his fear.

"Hmm.. In he situation like this you still can joke aroud, I salute you "Praise Kuroro mockingly. " I'm not joke a... " Kurapika cannot finish his word because suddenly something heavy hit on his stomach and the Kurapika gaze became dark, Kurapika lost his consciousness.

"Danchou, what will you do to him? Why don't you kill him "Asked Shalnark.

"Hmm. There is something that I want from him otherwise it will be more miserable for him to let him alive that let him die. And many mafia also wants him alive. We can use him and we can slowly torture him. I think Nobu will please to do it, "replied Kuroro.

"Don't forget Feitan" said Shalnark chuckled

"Let's go return to our base .." commands Kuroro holding up Kurapika with one hand and lift him on his shoulder like a sack of rice. Kurapika was still unconscious. He was very tired from a long day of running and running to avoid Genei Ryodan.

"Danchou! That boy... ! "Nobunaga who saw Kuroro back shocked by what he was carrying.

"Yes .. he is the chain user" says Kuroro lightly

Nobunaga directly square off his sword case. "Good, leave him to me ... I'll kill him! "

"Not this time Nobu" Kuroro immediately prohibit Nobunaga "There something that I want from him"

"Don't tell me you want to steal his ability .. if you do that I will not be able to kill him, Che" Nobunaga said with annoyance.

Kuroro only replied Nobunaga with a smile. Yes, indeed Kuroro wants Kurapika abilities because it's seems strong enough that can't kill two his comrade. Actually Kuroro wants Kurapika to joined him, but it was impossible for him to join the group because of his spite againts Spider, Although Kuroro could force Kurapika to join by using his friends, but it'll make him want to help with half-hearted and only led nothing but troubles. Kuroro sure even though Kurapika had been threatened, his stubbornness will not be changed and Kurapika sure didn't want to obey Kuroro wholeheartedly. That's why Kuroro thought to steal his ability alone so he can use it at will ..

"Then what will Danchou do to him after stealing his ability" Phinks asked.

"Hmm .. I don't know, I guess for a while we can torture him and make him feel a hell of a result of messing with Genei Ryodan. Moreover mafia also wanted alive we can sell it to them after we are satisfied torturing him "

"A good idea I was so impatient to hear his scream hehehe" said the short man tha wears dark clothes and have skull crest trademark that cover his mouth

"I suspect you'll like it Fei, but I hope you don't kill him. "

"Relax Danchou"

"Tch .. I want to crush him to death"

"You're an idiot Nobu, Danchou already say we should not be kill him" said Machi

"Yes I know .. but I don't like it .. I'm not satisfied if only torturing"

"Yes .. I also know that you're really stupid" teasing Machi

" What are you saying! "

"Nobu, enough .. the torture section will be done later. Now there is I want to do with him. Shal can you help me "He immediately lowered Kurapika and summon his bandit's secret. With the help of Shalnark that manipulate Kurapika. Kuroro began to knew the other chain's ability in each Kurapika finger and managed to steal it. "I think his Holy Chain will be useful for our group", said Kuroro. and then Kuroro holding him back and took him to another room.

 

Kurapika hands and feels hurt ... he smells blood. His head really hurt ... Kurapika slowly opened his eyes .. feels heavy ... blurred vision .. he was semi-conscious but gradually he can regain to his consciousness.

"Where is this... what happens to me.." He wondered silently. His view was blurry and his head dizzy.

"You're already awake" there a baritone voice that comes in front of Kurapika. Kurapika was dazed for a moment and then realized the sound was coming from the man before him is none other than Kuroro Lucilfer.

"Oh yes... I believe I was arrested by Genei Ryodan" Kurapika finally managed to remember what happened to him, but he is still not able to release his voice so he can able to say a word in his heart.

Kurapika felt Kuroro walked toward him. Kurapika intends to escape but he has no power left, he cannot move and he felt so weak .. not because of his injured, but his whole body felt paralyzed and cannot be moved. Moreover he also felt his hands were tied and his feet are not touching the ground, he was hanging lika a tug, he can felt his hands tied up with chains. Chain? Yes, the chains that bind Kurapika is not the usual chain it was his chain. He could feel it.

"...Yo... u bas ... tard... " Kurapika struggled to speak.

Kuroro chuckled seeing Kurapika "Hoo, without seeing it you can realize that was you chain. Great "

"...yo..u .. steal... my abi... llity ?!"

"Shh... you'd better not talk too much.. you not fully recovered you know. Besides you cannot move your body because I poison you " He said, his finger was on his chin lift it so that Kurapika face meet with that man face.

" Don't touch me! " bit by bit Kurapika finally can speak fluently.

"You're really not aware of your position yes" He then looked Kurapika with cold stare and then summon Kurapika's Judgement Chain "I will give you what I felt back then that you gave me" Kurapika suddenly feel nervous. He no longer can feels Judgement Chain that wrapped around his heart. Is that Kuroro lift it?

"Calm down, I will wrapped again another Judgement Chain in your heart with new rules ..." a tone of his voice and gaze is really cold and dreadful "with rules that you put on to me two years ago" Kuroro smiled with very cold smile that make Kurapika creeps.

"First, you are prohibited to use your nen".

Kurapika immediately squinted "Didn't you just steal my nen? "

"Looks like you're mistaken my abilities miss .. I was just stealing your Hatsu not your nen .. in other words you can still use your nen" He answered questions flatly. " I'm not miss" Kurapika angry after hearing word miss. "Second, you're forbidden to get in touch with your friends" Kuroro statement immediately make Kurapika silent for a moment, he was thinking if not in touch with his friends again is a good decision or not, because no matter what happen he didn't want to involve his friends in danger.

Then without responding anyomore Kurapika could feel the Judgement Chain already wrapped again to his heart with two new rules.

"Good, Judgement Chain is mounted in your heart and for now you will be my property in a while"

Kurpika twitch, "What do you mean your property? "

"Well, you're pretending dumb or how .. Certainly for the time your status will be same as that stolen goods that I stole .. when I'm bored I'll sell you off to the mafia who wanted you" Kuroro replied again with a flat tone, but impressed cold

"You'd better sell me immediately to that greedy " Kurapika hissed.

" Really? So you want to be a toy of that greedy mafia? "Kurapika suddenly silent, of course he does not want both .. both are equally bad .." You're not good at lying Kuruta boy "Kuroro joked, laughing a little.

"Shut up, then I would rather die .. It be better if you kill me or order your men to kill me .. I guess they would love to do it especially that Samurai" Kurapika spoke sacrasticly.

"I remind you once again Kuruta kid, I will make you feel the pain of messing with Genei Ryodan therefore I will not let you die .. You will enjoy your suffering. Ah, and you also forbidden to commit suicide, if you suicide I consumed all of your friends and I will let your friends also feel the torture before death .. Feitan would love to do it "Decisive Kuroro, his tone and stare is so cold, his aura is so dark and make Kurapika felt a fear .. This is the power of leader of the most feared gang

"Well, you can dou what you want to that boy, but be sure not to kill him ..." Kuroro then paused as he speak to his men and then think for a moment with his thinking pose that his hand was in his mouth "Oh, please don't hurt his face also" Add Kuroro.

"You don't want to see us torturing him Danchou? " Asked Phinks

"No, I will wait here alone. When you are finished, let me know and it'll be my turn "Kuroro replied as he opened a book that he want to read. All members of Ryodan went out of the main room leaving Kuroro alone to the place where Kurapika was ... to torture him.

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Kurapika currently resides in a dark room. His body was hung with hand being tied on his head .. there are chains that bind his hands, but this chains is different and not the Kurapika's chain. He saw in front of him there are several people who approached him, grinning and some just stood in the corner as if waiting. Kurapika knew that they were members of Genei Ryodan who would torture him and make him feel what it was hell ..

"I go first! Let me kill this boy!" Shout Nobunaga which ends awarded punch from Machi " Danchou says we must not kill him " says Machi upset.

"Yeah I know .. I'm just going to make him half dead" Said Nobunaga again and now it was Phinks who punch him. "Stupid if you make him half to death, when it's our turn he will die!" Shout Phinks upset. " Then what should i do ?! " now it's Nobunaga who became upset. "Ermm .. I also do not know" and then the situation became quiet

" Let's make it like this. What if we just torture him with one attack but quiet deadly too " Shalnark finally spoke give an idea.

"Hmm .. good idea" Phinks grin. "How? All agree? "

"No Objection"

"Well let me torture him first" Nobunaga grinning with horrible expression.

Kurapika only can heard them in silence and surrender to his fate .. Silently he cursed his fate that the not have slightest sympathy for him .. Oh, until when these sufferings continue .. Thought Kurapika ..

Time passed .. Kurapika felt extreme pain from his entire body makes he almost fainted. Truly Kurapika prefers to pass out and would be grateful if in the middle of torture he died, but that didn't happen. Kurapika was fully aware of the great pain of his body. Ryodan really doesn't give forgiveness in torturing although only one attack.

Nobunaga with one swing of his sword had made cut lengthwise in Kurapika chest to the abdomen. Phinks destroys Kurapika right hand with his fist, Feitan revoke Kurapika entire nail and broke his entire finger hand and left hand. Actually Feitan action was protested because the agreement is only one attack but Feitan said his ordeal was already one set and already deducted, finally they all no protest remeber Feitan is specialist in torture. Machi made Kurapika as marionette doll hanging by a thread, which penetrates his skin and Kurapika fell off because his skin torn, can't resist the grafity.. Franklin insistently shot Kurapika left. Shizuku just hit Kurapika head with her Deme-chan. Bonolenov stabbed Kurapika waist. While Shalnark, Kurotopi, and Kalluto just look and can't participate because they feel if it continue Kurapika will be really die.

"Sigh .. I don't even turn to torment him" Shalnark sighed.

"Well .. not blame your luck " Tease Phinks.

They all returned to the main room where Kuroro waited. "Danchou we've finished torturing him" says Nobunaga. "But Shalnark, Kalluto and Kurotopi has not been able turn to torture him.. because if it's continue he could die" Advanced Phinks

Kuroro closed the book he was reading and looked Shalnark, Kalluto and Kurotopi "If the three of you still want to torture him you can do it tomorrow. "

"Okay" says Shalnark smiling and staring his Danchou going out to the place where Kurapika was. But before Kuroro out Nobunaga told Kuroro "Danchou, the boy can not be underestimated because during the torture he was not shouting at all and stay awake"

"Yes .. really not exciting" Protest Feitan who really want to hear his cries. Kuroro who heard just smiled, Kuroro knew that Kuruta boy was tough but also stubborn

 

Kurapika was still unconscious .. but when he almost lost consciousness he saw the figure of a person in front of him. " your injuries this bad and must hurt you badly but you can still awake and not faint I salute you" Said Kuroro chuckling and there's amazed tone amazed.

"Yo...u" Kurapika stared at Kuroro with his red eyes. Kuroro stared Kurapika for a moment but continue stared at him make Kurapika feel uncomfortable. " That it's... the way you torment me... .. stare at me until I die? "Kurapika whimpered over his ached body.

Kuroro finally returned to his conscious. "I'll heal your wound" says Kuroro

" What ? After you torturing me ... now you ... want to heal my wounds " Kurapika said sarcastically and no longer care about the pain in his body.

"If I don't heal wound you will die. Anyway I'm not going to heal all your wounds because it will only waste my energy "He immediately summon Kurapika... no... his Holy Chain and begin to heal some Kurapika wounds.

"Why are you doing this .. you should just let me die" Complaint Kurapika

"I'm tired when constantly repeated, I said I am not going to let you die Kuruta boy" He sighed as he untied Kurapika and began to bind his wound. "Now you better sleeping and don't do funny things. Tomorrow you still have to accept the torment from those who can't have part to torment today " Kurapika suddenly bit shaky remember the recent events that happened to him, he had to experience it again tomorrow.

" Don't be afraid , maybe tomorrow will not hurt as much as now because only three people who will tortured you and they are not attacker type " says Kuroro while binding Kurapika again and then immediately left the room.

The next day...

Kurapika was still awake, Kurapika could not sleep this day. Yes, who can sleep in a state such as he, hung up, tied up and left in the dark and cold room. Kurapika wants to be able to sleep, and if can he willing to never wake up again. Kurapika lost in thought while Shalnark, Kalluto and Kurotopi go towards the room where he was.

"Good morning" Greet Shalnark to Kurapika. Kurapika could only give a sharp look to the three creatures in front of him.

"Now is the time for three of us to play with you" says Shalnark smiling cheerful ..

Liar. That's what he felt remember what Kuroro said yesterday that the torment now will not be too painful. Because Kurapika ordeal these days as painful as yesterday let alone Kurapika wounds has not fully recovered.

Shalnark manipulate Kurapika and make him torturing himself. He was controlled so that he had to hurt his injury with a knife so that his wound re-open. Kalluto make deep cut on entire Kurapika body with paper. Kurotopi just don't do anything, he just stared Kurapika being tortured. Kurotopi said that he was quite satisfied just by looking at Kurapika tortured. Torture section finally ended ..He doesn't know if there is second section of torture.

Kurapika realized Kuroro come but this time he can't endure it, his body chills and extremely pain. He fainted on the spot.

Kuroro approached him, looked unconsciousness Kurapika.

Kuroro then untied him and placed him on the bed. Kurapika's body felt hot.. Kuroro immediately summon his Holy Chain and heal some wounds then wrapped partially Kurapika wound that he doesn't heal.

In the silence, Kuroro kept looking at him as he sleeping .. His face this time really reminds Kuroro to someone although not completely similar but his face was enough to make Kuroro remembered her. At that time also .. years ago when Kuroro caught by Kurapika in Yorkshin, at glance Kuroro felt Kurapika little bit like her and that events 3 days ago when Kuroro accidentally collided with him that wear a red wig, then Kurapika really like her.

"Where Danchou? " Asked Nobunaga who had just returned after buying some medicine.

"Danchou already go where the boy was," replied Pinks.

"Che, why Danchou not let that kid died?" Asked Nobunaga upset.

"It looks like Danchou attracted to that boy" says Machi

"I also know it! "Nobunaga immediately raised his voice

"Then why did you ask! " Said Machi annoyed with the stupidity Nobunaga

"Tsk. I'm just upset. Danchou not the type of person who care about a person's life, although if that person's ability attract him but if that person is dangerous for the spider Danchou will no doubt finish it. The way Danchou let that child live with stealing his ability is pisses me off. Although we may torture him but why does he have bother to take care of him when he is sick " babbled Nobunaga and slamming medicine that he was bought. The fever-lowering medicine for Kurapika, because he has been unconscious for two days so Kuroro told Nobunaga to buy drugs. Though annoyed, Nobunaga still obeyed him but now he can't stand it anymore.

"I don't understand your language Nobu. Too messy " Teasing Feitan

" What ?! "Nobunaga increasingly irritated

"I think Dancho interested in that child because he was little bit like her" says Machi

"With her? "Tanya Shizuku

"Ah, you have not been join at that time so you do not know" Franklin patted Shizuku's head "That girl is the only one where Danchou opened his heart to her" Says Franklin.

"So Danchou assumed that child as a substitute for her" Ask Shizuku again

"Don't know, maybe .." replied Franklin

"Well, let's hope he is not interested in that boy" says Machi sighed

"Why are you talking like that .. don't tell me it based from your ins ..." Not to pass on his words Machi had already started to cut Nobugana

"I do not want to think that as instinct" Machi said, staring coldly Nobunaga.

" So who would give this drug to Danchou .." Said Nobunaga, throwing packages containing drugs.

"You were the one who told by Danchou to buy it so you must give it to him directly" Obviously Shalnark.

" What?! I don't want! Told me to buy medicine for that boy just made me boil .. moreover now I must give it in front of that brat! I can't do that! "Nobunaga bursting.

"Well .. well ... let me gave it to him" Shalnark succumb because felt sorry for Nobunaga. Moreover, the current face of Nobunaga had really flushed with emotion, just waiting to explode any time.

Kurapika felt something cold touch his forehead .. his head really hurt like going to explode, his body is also hurt and could not be moved. He could not remember what happened to him, slowly he opened his eyes. Look at someone who was staring at him. "Kuruta boy ..." That voice .. he felt recognize it but this time his head was too pain to remember "Who? "

"What do you mean who ... did you being amnesia because of you doing yesterday. "Said Kuroro toneless

After a pause for a while finally Kurapika eyes wide open ... he finally remember who is in front of him and what happened to him. He fainted and have fever. "Ugh" he tried to get up but his body is still difficult to be moved.

"You idiot .. what you're doing. You're still hurt " Kuroro sighed. Kurapika was silent and tried to sit up and finally he succeeded with difficulty. "Shalnark just bring medicine .. you should eat and drink medicine now then sleep" says Kuroro, handing a bowl of porridge that already cooled. Well, he felt troublesome if he must warm it up again, anyway despite being cold it can still be eaten.. think that man.

Kurapika was silent and slightly glanced at Kuroro "Why" he muttered ..

"Hmm? "He looked at Kurapika and their eyes met

"Why are you doing this? Why do not you just let me ... " he could not continue the conversation Kuroro immediately shut his mouth" I'm tired when constantly heard the same thing from you or Nobunaga .. if you still ask me why I do not let you die I'll make sure you can not talk again of a lifetime " says Kuroro still toneless but feels very cold.

"Then why did you take care of me? Why do not you just let me lay sick? " he raise his tone.

"Sigh .. it is the same question .. I'm lazy to answer" Said Kuroro toneless again.

"What's the same ?! It was natural for me to ask you.. you make me sick and then you take care of me?! " he finally consumed by emotion.

"You'd better be quiet and quick take your meals. " He sighed try to be patient while thrusting porridge towards Kurapika.

" I don't want it! " Kurapika fought back.

"It's ok if don't want but you have to take your medicine" He immediately thrust medicine towards Kurapika. But he immediately tossed it until the drug was dropped.

BRUK.

Kuroro immediate push Kurapika firmly until the he lay back into bed and Kuroro position is above him, holding both Kurapika's wrist " watch your behavior Kuruta don't act funny. Just because I take care of you so you can be arbitrarily. You should be aware of your position, you are my property. What did I do to you, you should not protest and don;t asked many questions. "Said Kuroro cold .. so cold that make Kurapika body chills and gaze Kuroro gazewas so dark and dangerous

He immediately turned her head aside and muttered "Tsk .. I hope I never wake up and continue to sleep"

"Did you say something" asked Kuroro probing.

"No ..." he frowned. He was regret to have woken up and expect continue to sleep forever end, he thought of the way .. he was intend to hit his own head against the wall until he passed out and if he can.. he want to hit his head until dead .. although his head was still aching for no apparent reason. he glanced at Kuroro. Kuroro still staring at him.

"Well .. I'd eat her porridge .. can you help me get the medicine" Unconsciously he order that man. Kuroro just smiled a little cause Kurapika dared order him, because so far no one dared ordered him and Kuroro also didn't want just obedient when be order except one person. But this time Kuroro provide exceptions for the boy and immediately let go of his hand and went to get his medicine. Kurapika felt this was an opportunity. He got up ready prepared to hit his head into wall but suddenly he slammed and lay back to the bed. "A ..." he was shocked and Kuroro was already on above Kurapika body and Kuroro suddenly grip his wrist tightly that make he in pain.

"Didn't I tell don't acting funny Kuruta boy. You think I'll let you do the same thing for the second time "says Kuroro leaning his face towards Kurapika. Kuroro voice slightly rising and Kurapika can sensed angrily stare from that man.

"S.. second time ..? " Kurapika asked confused ..

" You don't remember it? Yesterday when you finally awake and saw me you suddenly hit your own head into wall until you pass out. You should be awake yesterday " Kurapika was surprised to hear Kuroro's answer .. no wonder his head in pain. "I hope you don't do anything stupid and once again I remind your consequence if you're kill yourself" He tightened his grip.

"Okay .. okay .. I'm sorry .. I was wrong .. You made my hands almost want to break you know" Kurapika grimaced in pain and Kuroro immediately loosen his grip. Kurapika suddenly realized their current position. Kuroro was on above Kurapika body, Kurapika legs open and Kuroro lower body is between Kurapika open legs. Kurapika was more surprised that he was not wearing pants, just wear clothes that oversize. Kurapika face suddenly blushed up until his neck. Kuroro only silenced stare at Kurapika blushing face. At first, Kuroro confused but finally he understood what make Kuruta boy's face flushed. If Kuroro didn't think straight he can takes him right away because aside from their positions, Kurapika also looks so tempting with his white skin and slim body that only covered by oversize clothing, and his facial flushing. Kuroro then chuckled "If you're acting funny again I will rape you" Tease Kuroro.

" I am a man! " State Kurapika

"Yes .. I know" says Kuroro casually.

"I never thought the leader of a group of thieves that most feared was a homosexual" Kurapika sneered

"Then why is your face flushed .. what is in your though? "He teased Kurapika again " Are you thinking something dirty? "He gave a smirk and make Kurapika faces more flushed. "hmp .. now who is homosexuals, you should be grateful that I'm not into rape" Teased Kuroro, taking off Kurapika hand and then sat down alongside the bed.

"Then why did you say would rape me ..." Kurapika hissed.

"I'm just warning you for didn't do anything funny. Enough for talking, just eat your meal and take your medicine .. I must go soon "He sighed, handing the a bowl of cold porridge to Kurapika.

" Where ? " Kurapika spontaneously ask.

"Hmm .. Why you ask .. it turns out you're so concerned about me" Kuroro returned teasing Kurapika

"Tch .. It's ok if you do not want to answer " Kurapika immediately annoyed and looked away.

Kuroro grinning see Kurapika behavior "I'm going to the library in the middle of city .. there is something I want to do there"

Kurapika surprised "Don't tell me you want to steal stuffs from exhibition there"

"Hoo .. you also know also about the exhibition there .." Of course Kurapika was knew because among the exhibition items there was are also Scarlet Eyes .. That exhibition only a small exhibition but many items on display have very high value so as an ordinary person can't enter carelessly. Kurapika can enter using his Hunter Lisence but now he couldn't use it because of his identity as Kuruta known by mafia and surely there will be many mafia who also attended the exhibition. Incidentally he was also need of work and at the same time applying for working there until he could follow the exhibition without suspicion and even though there is one items missing anyone won't be suspicious at Kurapika because he will still be working there for a while until he gets enough money to moved. But his meeting with Genei Ryodan crush everything. Kuroro stare at Kurapika that were suddenly silent and looks weird.

"Are you going to take all the stuff in there? "he asked quietly, but enough to be heard by that older man.

"No... just some .. There's antique books that I wanted and also rare gems .. only that " He answered while observing Kurapika reactions.

" Only that ? " Kurapika said, frowned

Kuroro was silent for a moment, and finally responded "Yes ... .. only that" He finally understood the intent and strange in Kurapika behaviour. Kurapika immediately bit his lower lip.

"Are you think I'm going to take all the stuff including that Scarlet-Eye " Kuroro grinned. Kurapika immediately surprised but still silent. "Don't worry I'm not going to take it because I have one Scarlet Eyes" Thats words successfully made Kurapika emotion

" What did you say ! Give it back! It belongs to my tribe ! "Kurapika grabbed the collar of that man.

"Hoo .. so you still collect Scarlet eyes" Kuroro smiled coldly saw Kurapika reaction.

" Of course! Give it back.. it's belongs to me! " Kurapika tightened its grip but suddenly he slammed back and fell into bed, his cheeks feels pain and heat. Kuroro slapped him. "I told you you should be aware of your position, you are my property you shouldn't ordering me" Kuroro said coldly

"I never agreed to be your property! " Kurapika does not want to lose.

Kuroro sighed and took porridge and threw it away "If you do not want to eat or drink your medicine it's okay but you must to sleep .. I had no time anymore. I remind you once again don't do funny things, and I'll have Franklin and Feitan to take care of you " Kuroro immediately left the room. Kurapika could only see Kuroro go in silent while little by little cursing either himself or his unlucky fate.

...

"Shalnark, Machi, Shizuku, and Nobunaga you come with me tonight ... the rest will be waiting here .." Said Kuroro while preparing "Ah, Franklin and Feitan can you help me watch that boy? " Feitan frowned "Why us? " Asked Feitan. "Well, nothing .. if he acts something silly you could treat him as you please .." Said Kuroro casually and went to Franklin " Franklin, please watch Feitan so he cannot to kill that boy " Said Kuroro toneless , "What if I were that kill him? " Franklin grinned and simply replied with a cold smile Kuroro with dangerous eyes that made Franklin swallow. "Let's go" Said Kuroro to his men who would go with him. Franklin and Feitan immediately went to the place where Kurapika was and Feitan still grumbling along the way.

Kurapika can only be silent and sit in the corner bed with his face buried on his knee. Kurapika slowly raised his head to glance towards the two men who guard him. His glances greeted by Feitan peering out from behind the book that Feitan read. His gaze is horrible as he would cut Kurapika if he moved right away. Kurapika immediately returned to bury his face in his knees.

Franklin then let out his breath "Fei stop, he is not do anything, you just made bad atmosphere here"

"Tch ..." Feitan read his book back.

"Oi kid, are you hungry .. Danchou said to give you food if you you're hungry" Asked Franklin

"... I'm not hungry" Kurapika replied with a face that is still closed in his both knees. And Franklin was silent hear Kurapika answer and would not comment.

Kuroro managed to sneak into the exhibition in the library and successfully took items that he wants. It turns out there aren't tight guard that he thought and very easy to sneaking. Kuroro had passed the place where Scarlet-eye is, he had hesitated if he should take it or not because he does not really need it, but he thought Kurapika really needs it, he can use this to control Kurapika stubbornness. Kuroro finally decided to pick it up while thinking about an interesting plan to Kurapika.

Kuroro and his men eventually returned to their bases. Kuroro went straight to the room where Kurapika was.

"Ah .. Danchou, you're back" Said Franklin

"Yes .. thank you for your help .. he's not do anything funny, isn't? " says that man.

"Unfortunately not, he just quiet like a statue" says Feitan while looking at Kurapika that still sitting in the corner of the bed.

"Then is he eaten? " Asked Kuroro to Franklin who only answered with a shake of the head.

"Hmm ... well, you can go .. once again thank you" Franklin and Feitan immediately left the room, but before left Feitan give glare to Kurapika. Although Kurapika did not see it but he could feel that piercing gaze.

"Why didn't you eat? you're still sick and has not been taking any medicine moreover from the day I catch you did not eat anything.. are you sure you're not hungry? "Kuroro asked as he walked over and sat in the side of the bed. Kurapika didn't respond and remained silence. Not getting any response from Kurapika, Kuroro touched his shoulder to make sure whether he awake or sleep, Kurapika suddenly slapped Kuroro hand and make Kuroro little annoyed. Really stubborn thought that man.

"I thought you were dead .." Said Kuroro stroking his hand and then give a sharp look to Kurapika "Now you have to eat and I'll tell Shalnark to bring you food " He take out his handphone for contacting Shalnark but Kurapika snatched it "I said I don't want ! " Kurapika snapped. He's not too aware of his actions because his head ache, well .. Kurapika was still unhealthy conditions. But his action make Kuroro anger although Kuroro didn't show it in his expression but Kuroro surely annoyed. Kuroro then summon his Skill Hunter and release his Fun Fun Cloth then immediately put out two pairs of Scarlet Eye from there. Kurapika was surprised to see two pair of Scarlet eyes in front of him.

"You ..." Kurapika looked at Kuroro with wonder. "Didn't you say you don't need it" Asked Kurapika then turned his eyes to two pairs of Scarlet eyes in the lap of that older man. Kuroro smiled and put the Scarlet-eye at the top of an old table beside the bed.

"You can have it Kuruta boy ... But not free " Kuroro griined, making Kurapika had a bad feeling and a little scared.

"Y .. you want to sell it to me? Right now I do not have much money ... " Kuroro chuckled hear Kurapika respond and his fear expression.

"Calm down ... I do not need your money. "Said Kuroro grinned and then grip Kurapika wrist and dropped him to the mattress makes Kuroro position above Kurapika body. Kuroro close his face to Kurapika face and stare that boy fear expression, Kuroro back grinning. Kurapika had feeling really bad. Kurapika hoped he would just deman him to eat and drink medicine that he hasn't obeyed it eventhough Kurapika knew Kuroro would demand weird kinds to Kurapika. But It's ok if have small hope right

" You must…. " Kuroro pause for a moment to see Kurapika reaction. Kurapika still looked at Kuroro with fear and his body began to tremble. Kuroro chuckled back. Kuroro close his mouth to that boy's ear and whispered.

"You must sleep with me ..."

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"Sl ... sleep? " Asked Kurapika with fears even though he understood of Kuroro's intent but still. He can't accept reality.

"Hmm .. yeah .. need I repeat with more vulgar language? " Said Kuroro toneless. " You have to pay for it with your body.. in other words... "

"STOP" Kurapika immediately interrupted Kuroro "I understand don't say it" Kurapika feel little scared and his face slightly flushed. Kuroro just smiled a little see him like that. Kurapika was silent .. he thinks, frowned ... Sleeping with his enemy? Impossible .. although Kurapika intends to forget his hatred against Genei Ryodan but still Kuroro is his enemy. "Is there no other choice? "Kurapika asked

"Hmm .. what a pity ...It isn't .. that only your choice... if you didn't want it I can sell it together with one Scarlet eyes that I had. " Kuroro replied with a cold smile. Kurapika who saw it felt annoyed and wanted to punch him, but he can't moving because Kuroro holding his hand tightly. But if he punched him is just the same as he refused Kuroro's option and Kurapika can't have Scarlet-Eye. Kurapika didn't know when he had a chance to collect his tribe's eyes cause he still a prisoner to Genei Ryodan. But he didn't have any experience when it comes to sex and never thought about it. Kurapika confused what decisions he must take. He rather die than sleep with Kuroro but if he dies, Kuroro threatened to kill his friends and tortured them before kill them .. Aah, how many time Kurapika thought to die within a few days. Kurapika felt his head still hurt, he still have fever and thought constantly make his head groggy.

"Did not you say you're not into rape?! " Kurapika immediately turned his face aside.

"I didn't rape you .. I just give you a choice .. and I don't force you to accept it .. so it's all up to you" Kuroro replied casually as he licked Kurapika's ear

"Sto ..." Kurapika shaking a bit, he want to release his hand from Kuroro's grip but he didn't have strength because of his condition, "But I'm a man" Kurapika tried to defend himself

"Yes I know, so? "Answer Kuroro casually

Kurapika instantly angry "You said you're not gay?! "

"Yes, indeed .. I never slept with a man before and was never interested. You're the first ... " Kuroro paused to think of his words .. actually Kuroro want to say that he was interested in Kurapika but is it really Kuroro interest to Kurapika? Or he's interest to him because Kurapika bit similar with her, well despite his personality very different from her .. Kurapika's attitude that didn't want to listen and stubborn make Kuroro bit interested with him although Kuroro the most interested in Kurapika because he's similar with that person.

Unconsciously Kuroro kept staring him makes Kurapika feel uneasy "May I ask for time to think" Kurapika whispered very softly. But quite audible by Kuroro because their faces were too close.

Kuroro frowned "No you can't, I want your decision now ... I give you 10 seconds to answer" Kuroro said as he strengthens his grip. Kuroro was not sure why he did this. But Kurapika's expression is quite pleasant to see especially Kurapika makes Kuroro remember to someone.

"One .." He started counting .. Kurapika was shocked, Kurapika wasn't ready with all of this ..

"Two ... three ..." Kurapika silent, he closed his eyes and bit his lower lip, confused about what decision he must take take .. eventhough it was clear what decision he should take but he still couldn't accept reality ..

"Six .. Seven .." Kuroro still counting. Kurapika bit his lower lip more tightly. Kurapika wanted to speak but his voice jammed.

"Eight ..." Kurapika finally opens his eyes and accept reality. He had promised to his entire tribe that he will got all the Scarlet eyes and will return it to them .. even though he must go through to dirty way.

"Nine ..." Kuroro narrowed his eyes .. stare at him " Te ..."

"I accept!" Kurapika immediately cut Kuroro .. Kuroro smiled satisfied to hear his answer. Kurapika closed his eyes didn't dare to look towards that man. Kurapika faces flushed and his body shaking. This time Kurapika really... really cursing his fate, whether he didn't know how many time he cursed his fate, but this time he's really taking seriously condemn his fate ..

Kurapika could feel finger hand holding his chin, and Kuroro direct Kurapika's face who originally facing the side turn facing Kuroro's face, his eyes still shut, his body is still shaking. Kuroro smiled see Kurapika like that and then kissed him and made Kurapika flinched.

"Relax, you're so tense" says Kuroro, biting his lip and made Kurapika little groan and spontanly opened his mouth, Kuroro immediately take this opportunity to enter his tongue into Kurapika's mouth, Kurapika was surprised by Kuroro's action and reflex bit that man tongue. Kuroro suprise and pull out his mouth from Kurapika's. He could feel iron taste from his mouth. Kuroro then spat his blood on the floor, although there's no expression on Kuroro's face but Kurapika could feel a bit of anger in Kuroro's eyes.

"Didn't I tell you to calm down? after all, you already agreed to our agreement "Said Kuroro remained toneless .. but Kurapika could feel a bit of anger in it.

"I .. I know .. but I'm not ready .." Kurapika said softly, his body is still shaking.

"Hmm .. perhaps is this your first kiss .." Said Kuroro mocked. Kurapika immediately blushed "You don't mean ..." Kuroro paused, Kurapika immediately opened his eyes to Kuroro "Still a virgin too? "He continue with grin and make Kurapika mad

" That is none of your business ! " Kurapika snapped irritably, his face now completely boiled.

"Hmm .. so that's mean you're really still a virgin. Well, It's make sense if in your mind is just revenge, revenge, and all sorts of nonsense, which had no time to think of a relationship. " Kurapika was offended hear Kuroro's words to hear the talk that man. Well, it's really true, Kurapika had never thought about it. "Poor you... your first kiss and the first night was with someone like me, your worst enemy" This time Kurapika really has had enough ..he had enough curse his unlucky fate but Kuroro didn't need to say it.

"And you? Did you ever think to have a relationship, is not that in your mind always steals, kills, harm people depraved things .. " Kurapika actually doesn't care about Kuroro's romance, but he just want to mocking that man back, although Kurapika didn't imagine Kuroro had relationships with others.

"Well, even though I'm like this.. of course I had once" Answer Kuroro with faraway eyes and then looked back at Kurapika.

Kurapika was surprised because people like Kuroro actually ever had a relationship with someone and it makes Kurapika spontaneous want asked "Eh? Wh .. " Kurapika didn't finish his question and silent because Kuroro give him a sharp look as if to not inquire further. Kurapika went quiet, well.. anyway he didn't really care and didn't want to think about it.

"Well, even though this is not my first time, but this was my first time with a male.. so.." Kuroro returned teased Kurapika . "So .." He put his mouth to the back Kurapika's ear "If you want me to be gentle, you must cooperate with me because I don't want you broken yet" Kurapika didn't had time to respond, Kuroro immediately kissed him.

Kuroro then sliding his hand under Kurapika's clothes and touching that boy's skin. Kurapika was suprise and then pushed that man. However Kuroro didn't move even insert his tongue into Kurapika's mouth and without Kurapika knowing, his eyes slowly have changed color to red. Kuroro smiling when saw it and move his hands to the lower part of the Kurapika's body. Kurapika didn't wear any pants so Kuroro could easily stroking his thighs and the slowly touch his member. Kurapika was suprised and immediately broken their kiss. Kuroro then kissing Kurapika's nape and bit it so hard in there thereby make Kurapika let his voice out , " Sto- " Kurapika hissed, Kuroro hand continues play with Kurapika's member and bit his nape again, Kuroro also licked that boy's nape where he bit it before, Kuroro make Kurapika feel the sensation that he never feel before and it's make Kurapika crazy.

Kurapika was surprised when Kuroro hand touched his back. With all remaining strength, Kurapika managed to push Kuroro back..Kurapika immediately got up and sat leaning against the wall, panting face so red and also his eyes

"Didn't I say you have to work together with me if you want me be gentle, but it looks like you want me to be rough" Said Kuroro upset and then summon his Skill Hunter. Kurapika was shocked but could only see it with a silent breath and still panting. Kuroro then stare at Kurapika " It seems quite useful ability for it" says Kuroro grinned and summon Kurapika previous Chain Jail. Kurapika immediately wanted to get up and running, but Kuroro quickly grab him and tied that boy hands

"A ..." Kurapika was surprise .. who knows how much he was already surprised today ... " What are you doing? Let go! " Kurapika said as he struggled wildly to escape, but to no avail. Kuroro back lull him on the bed and immediately tore the clothes Kurapika worn and make Kurapika naked. Kurapika was surprised again, he could had a heart attack because he surprised over and over, well it doesn't matter anyway if he had heart attack instead Kurapika chose to suffer a heart attack in order to quickly end his suffering.

"Akh! " Kurapika gasped when Kuroro hand touching one of his nipples and pinch it .. Kurapika again felt a sensation he had never felt before, He hold his voice to keep it out but his effort failed when Kuroro licking his other nipples " Ah .. Sto .. " Kuroro doesn't care and continue to play whit his nipple, lick and suck it hard make Kurapika jolt. "STOP Kuroro! " Kurapika pull Kuroro's hair with his both hands that tied. Kurapika was able to move his hands because Kuroro's Chain Jail that he stolen not as strong as Kurapika when he have it because Kuroro doesn't put restrictions like Kurapika do.

Kuroro finally stopped his action and stare at Kurapika. Kurapika's eyes slightly open, sighting red light iris color in Kurapika's eyes, Kuroro really like this view. Very beautiful and pretty. Kuroro immediately kissed him and bit boy's lip make Kurapika immediate closed his eyes again. Kurapika can sense a finger touches his ass and slowly entering him.

"Sto .. please stop .." Kuroro's finger stopped pushing in "Please, stop .. I ... I .. can't .. Ah! "Kurapika felt that man fingers pushing back into Kurapika. .. "I ... I can't do this! " Kurapika finally said with a little sob.

"Didn't you already agreed our agreement" Said Kuroro frowned, his finger still Kurapika's hole and remained motionless. "Yeah..I know .. but ... it turns out I can't do it .. Ukh! " Kurapika felt Kuroro's fingers moving and silent again ..

"So you say you don't want Scarlet eyes? It does not matter, I can sell it anyway with one that I save. It's seems our agreement is not valid anymore " says Kuroro taking out his finger make Kurapika little jolt. Kurapika bit his lip as hear what Kuroro says ... of course he wants it, he want that Scarlet eye .. moreover there are two plus one that Kuroro save. Kuroro get up and then sat on the edge of the bed and bring out his cell phone and started typing something

"Wha .. what are you doing? Who are you send a message? " Kurapika asked suspiciously as if he knew what was Kuroro going type

"Hmm .. I just send a message to Shal, to find people who want to buy that Scarlet-eyes .." Kuroro replied lightly

Kurapika suddenly grit his teeth "St .. stop ! " Kuroro half-turned his face to Kurapika. "Stop it.. I will.. I will do it .. I can do it .. so please don't sell them." Ah .. Kurapika eventually drown to the bottom of darkness. He had been promised to collect and return the Scarlet eyes to his friends tribe although any way Kurapika must go.

"Hmm .. Now you say you can do it but later when we do it, in the middle we do it you would say you can't again .. I do not like that attitude of such a wishy washy boy" Says Kuroro with a cold tone.

"N .. no .. will do .. I can do .. whatever you want" said Kurapika shakily. He couldn't think anymore what he was saying because he fell so dizzy and panic, fear of losing his Scarlet Eyes that he don't even know when he can get it.

"Are you sure about what you say? do what I want " says Kuroro stowing back his handphone. Kurapika immediately swallowed hard and realized the mistake in his words.

"No .. I mean for this only time" Kurapika tried to justify his words. Kuroro smiled.

"Then ... suck this " says Kuroro point to his crotch. Kurapika was surprised again and silent, shock with what he heard. "Hmm.. Why?.. You said this time you will do what I want? So suck this " says Kuroro pulling chains that still bind Kurapika's hands. Kurapika fell between Kuroro's legs. Kuroro directed Kurapika's face until that boy face in front of his crotch "Open the zipper with your mouth, you are prohibited from using your hands" command Kuroro.

Kurapika could only swallow his saliva and then slowly open that man zipper. Oh, His heart was beating really fast. He was not ready with all of these things, but for the sake of Scarlet eyes he had to do it. Finally Kuroro's zipper open fully, Kuroro stroked Kurapika's head of "Good .. now remove my pants and then suck it" says Kuroro smiled terrible. Kurapika really regret to his words .. he had never felt so stupid except this time.

Kurapika shaking and slowly lick Kuroro's erection over Kuroro's underwear and slowly again pull that man underwear use his teeth, Kuroro's erect right in front of his face and he was slowly put it into his mouth. It was strange and disgusting thought that Kurapika, but inevitably he must feel it. Kuroro little sigh as Kurapika's mouth feels hot. "I forgot you still have a fever, your mouth was so hot. Try put in deeper "Command that man. Kurapika slowly put it so deep that touches his uvula and make he choked and coughed.

"Tsk .. you really suck at it.. you're just going to make me down, you know? " Signed Kuroro, Kurapika just kept silent his mouth still in Kuroro member. Try to lick it and suck it will all he can but Kuroro immediately pushed him back to lie down in the bed and then insert one finger again into Kurapika's asshole.

"Ukh .." Kurapika tried to keep his voice down from the pain .. Kurapika felt Kuroro's finger sliding in and out in his hole. Kuroro pull his finger and make Kurapika little relief but not long, in second Kuroro adds tow fingers into Kurapika's hole. "Ah!" Kurapika couldn't hold his voice as he writhe in pain .. "Hu ... hurt" said Kurapika softly tried to hold his voice.

"Calm down, I don't have any lubrication so I must have to prepare you before so It don't feel really hurt even though in first it certaintly will be hurt. "Said Kuroro while cup that boy cheek and neck. Kuroro continued thrust in and out his two fingers inside Kurapika "Ukh .." Kurapika forced himself to hold his voice as he was in pain. Kuroro then rotate his fingers inside and then touching something that makes Kurapika groaned. Kuroro saw Kurapika reaction, then continue touch that area and make Kurapika felt something that can not be explained with words. Kuroro continued playing that area, press it, rub it, touching long enough to make Kurapika gasps whrite in sensation that he never knew, he wonder what. He want to think but his head still dizzy. Kuroro then touch Kurapika's and start stroking. "Ugh Ah! " Kurapika finally could not resist his voice, gasping, and moan softly he still want to endure it. Now he finally understand It was pleasure that he feel, it was really shame to feel pleasure by his enemy hand. Kurapika want to hold it, he don't want to feel it.. but he can't, he couldn't last long..he could feel himself nearing his climax.. he don't want it.. but he can't resist it he finally came as he choke and moan harshly... Kuroro's hand smeared by Kurapika's cum. Kurapika felt really embarrassing and cannot look at Kuroro.

With his hand that coated by Kurapika's semen, Kuroro then rub that boy's asshole and smear Kurapika semen in that asshole, Kuroro use Kurapika's semen as lubricants. Kurapika suprise as Kuroro start insert his finger back into Kurapika's. "Wh ... what ?! Ukh .. Sto ... it's.. dis..gusting " Kurapika protests while panting hard.

"Hmm .. I'm doing this for your sake so you don't feel hurt. You're supposed to be grateful .. After all this is yours, why are you disgusted? "says Kuroro casually as his finger continues to playing into Kurapika's inside, even though it's still tight but It's more slippery than before. He continue sliding his fingers in and out, and touching Kurapika's sensitive spot again. "Ugh .." Kurapika can't stand by all of this shameful treatment. His dignity has been shattered. Unconsciously Kurapika had tears in his eyes. Along with his red eyes, his tears slightly reddish because mixed with his eye's color.. It's only tears around in his eyes that have light reddish, but when his tears flows in his cheeck it's became normal tears. But again, Kurapika did the wrong thing. Kuroro find it very attractive..

"Damn .. I want to treat you gently because you are still sick .. but it looks like I will not be able to gentle tonight" says Kuroro that are now very eager because the view that Kurapika given him. Kuroro kissed him roughly, entering that boy's mouth and slip his tongue in and tangle it with Kurapika's tongue, Kurapika made soft whimper in Kuroro mouth. Kuroro spread his fingers inside make that boy's hole gap.. Kurapika gasp and release their kiss. Kuroro finally pull out his finger and the last thing that Kurapika feared soon will happened.

Kuroro spread wide Kurapika's leg. And Kurapika can feel something is more big that Kuroro's finger entering him so hard and make him felt extreme pain. Kurapika held his breath, he could no longer think anymore, his head was very dizzy. Kurapika can feel Kuroro's full inside him. Kurapika immediately closed his eyes, not daring to look the person in front, his tears flowed again. Kuroro licked Kurapika's tears while moving his hip slowly try to push deeper. "Ugh" Kurapika moaned softly with sudden movement of that man. Kuroro continued to push deeper until finally Kuroro's entirely inside the boy, When Kuroro start moving a soft moan escape from Kurapika's throat, Kurapika tried held his voice and only pant harshly.

Kuroro bit Kurapika's neck so hard as he moving his hips lowly. Kurapika can still hold his moans. But Kurapika can't control it anymore when Kuroro start increase his movement and swipe Kurapika's sensitive spot. Kuroro kiss him roughly and bite that boy's neck where he had previously bite and start bleed. Kurapika felt pain, but also feel good at the same time. Kuroro continuous touch his sensitive area that makes he couldn't control his groan. Kurapika tried to hold his voice, but to no avail, only make him moan helplessly. Kurapika felt ashamed, really embarrassing. And without Kurapika knowing he was cumming again. He tried held his voice as he bit his lips, his body tremble so badly, his muscle throbbing and makes his hole more tight. Kuroro felt reallu good and didn't stop his movement. Kuroro movement faster and faster and stronger than before, continue brush that boy's sensitive area make Kurapika hissed

Kurapika could feel he have another erection again because his body become very sensitive. Kurapika slowly open his eyes showed a little his red eyes that more glowing than before. Kuroro who see it then kissed him harshly and bit his touge again make Kurapika drool. Kuroro then touched his nipple as he play it, Kurapika gasped and wanted to release the kiss but Kuroro hold the boy's head with his other hand so he can't break their kiss. Kurapika groaned in Kuroro's mouth because he already want to reach a climax again. His head felt very dizzy, it's was already enough for him. Kuroro finally took off the kiss and lift Kurapika's leg into his shoulder and he slammed him so hard. Kuroro bit Kurapika's neck again. Kurapika only can moan endlessly as Kuroro moving and touching his sensitive parts over and over, Kurapika trembled so hard and his body was limp. Kuroro keep biting his neck that already bleeding and then Kuroro finally came, Kurapika could feel a hot fluid flowing in Kurapika, so deep, and so hot.. that made Kurapika finally cumming for the third time and then he lost consciousness.

Kuroro then poke Kurapika's cheek "Oi wake up .. I'm still not satisfied" But there was no response from Kurapika.

"Haa.." He sighed and then pulled out his member from Kurapika. And he can see his cum flowing from Kurapika's ass. He then get up and went to grab a blanket and some tissue.. He wiped Kurapika first and then wrapped him with blanked.. Kuroro then sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Kurapika.

He felt wonder by his actions. Why is he doing this to Kurapika, Kuroro is not a type person who could sleep with anyone, let alone Kurapika is his enemy, well only Kurapika who thought so anyway.

Although Kuroro intends to make him suffer because messing with him but Kuroro doesn't hate him... What that's means Kuroro attracted to him .. impossible, think that man. Kuroro indeed considered Kurapika is beautiful especially when looking at Kurapika, Kuroro remembered to that person, he bit likes her .. the only one most valuable person to Kuroro after his group. Yes, Kuroro was not interested to him but only interested in Kurapika's faces that's bit likes her .. that Kuroro only care to Kurapika is only his face .. so he wont care what happens to that boy although Kurapika's hands or legs is missing as long as his face's safe so it's no problem. Yeah, That way he don't let his comrade hurt his face when they want to torture him before. Kuroro only considers Kurapika as his its property, just wait for the time he will be tired of him and sold him like the other his stolen goods.

Yes .. this time Kuroro still think like that and hope it will continue like that.

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Kurapika opened his eyes he didn't know why he was in a dark place. Far away he could see a light, he saw someone walking towards the light.

"Pairo! " Kurapika yelled as called someone who went towards the light. Kurapika ran to follow him as he closer to the light. he was entered into the light, he closed his eyes because it's too bright and when he opens his eyes... he was really surprise with what that he saw. He was in his place in Lukso province where he and his clan alive. But what makes him surprised is no one there as he only exist there alone ..

In vague Kurapika can see some people of his tribe was walking and then disappear. He ran to where they were walking. But behind Kurapika back he could felt a presence of some people walking and when he look back he saw again some people of his tribe walking. He chased them "Wait!" Yelled Kurapika, but they had already disappeared.

Now, from his side he can felt some presence again and when he turn a side he saw his mother, his father, his friend and his leader walking.

" Mom! Dad! Pairo! Elder! Wait for me! " Kurapika shouted as he ran toward them, but they're soon disappeared as well. Kurapika slipped and fell... suddenly his tears dripping.

"Wait for me ... father ... mother ... Pairo ... I ... also want ... go with you ..." he was crying. "I ... don't want to .. be abandoned ... don't want... to be alone" He looked down. Kurapika thinking.. if only he was not determined to go to the outside world, if only his eyes didn't turn red when in the test because may be at that time there also some Ryodan people there and saw Kurapika Scarlet Eyes. If it is true then it was all his fault. If only he didn't cheat during the last test maybe he will be fail and remain in his village until the time Ryodan massacre his tribe and he will also died along with his friends and his parent. Yes, it is better to die with them rather than survive alone. Because it's only feels pain, hatred and loneliness .. he is fed up with all that feelings.. he wants to go where his friends are...

"Ugh" Kurapika woke up, his body feels heavy. He felt something wet welling in his cheeks, Oh .. is he was crying? Crying because of his dream...

"Oh .. you finally awake" Said someone from Kurapika side. He looked into the source of the voice because the voice is not same as that jerk who had destroyed his honor. "Yo .. good afternoon .. why are you crying? Do you have nightmares huh? " Said the man who's name is Shalnark one of Kuroro's subordinate. Kurapika looked away again, facing the ceiling while calm down his feelings that become uneasy because of his dream. "Are you hungry? Danchou told me to give you some food when you're awake. And he gave me orders to plug my antenna on you if you do not want to eat " said Shalnark while fetching some food and give it to Kurapika.

Kurapika could just silence, he understand what if he doesn't want to eat. That bastard was using his last way to force him to ate, with using of this manipulator. Kurapika can only sighed. Well, this time Kurapika must to eat. Thanks for that bastard actions yesterday because now, Kurapika feel hungry. Kurapika then tried to get up and sit down, but his body still hard to move.

"Hmm .. what is it? Why you silent? Do you still don't want to eat? Well if you do not want to eat I should plug antenna on you so you want to eat " said Shalnark while putting food on the table and put out his antennae.

Kurapika glared to Shalnark "Don't you dare! It's not like I don't want but I can't get up My body hard to move " said Kurapika as he tried to get up again with difficulty. With trembling, Kurapika rests with his elbow and tried to sit up. Kurapika bit success now his body was half sitting, but because his hands were shaking too, he can't holding anymore and he lay back again. His body felt weak. Maybe because side effects he didn't eat for couple days

"You're hard to move your body?. Need help? " Said Shalnark with a smile as he approached to Kurapika.

"Don't ... don't you try to touch me! " Kurapika shouted. Because what Kuroro did to him yesterday he became bit afraid in contact with someone. Kurapika bit his lower lip and curse himself because he let himself carried away by Kuroro's game.. Having sex with his enemy, it really shattered all his dignity and his honor moreover Kurapika also feel it. Kuroro already taken everything on himself, his abilities, his nen being sealed, and now her pride, he didn't know what else is left on him.

"But you can't get up isn't it? If you cannot get up how can you eat " says Shalnark finally grab Kurapika arm and help him sit up.

"N .. no don't touch me ! " Kurapika was shocked and cried makes Shalnark took off his hand and Kurapika lay back again. Although his reaction looks overdone but this time he didn't want to make contact with someone, moreover that person is his enemy.

"What's wrong with you?! I just help you and don't do anything to you. Your reaction is exaggerate .. are you purposely don't want to get up in order to not want to eat. No problem I can stick my antenna on you " Said Shalnark slightly annoyed over Kurapika reaction.

Suddenly they heard the door open. " What hapend? " Says someone who has just walked into the room where Kurapika and Shalnark be.

"Oh Danchou, you're back" Said Shalnark smiling welcoming that man. "Danchou, that guy seems difficult to wake up, but when I wanted to help him, he don't want to be touched by me. " Said Shalnark report to that man. Kurapika that hears Shalnark remark only can talking to himself that is was not something that should be reported. Kurapika then frowned again.

"Well, you can go now Shal, I'll take care of him. Thanks for your help " says that man.

"Yeah, you're welcome.. although actually I don't want to do it but because it Danchou's commands so it's no problem" says Shalnark while out with a smile. Kuroro then approached Kurapika "You can't get up? " Asked Kuroro. Kurapika didn't respond. "Hmm ..are you been crying? " Said Kuroro, touching that boy cheeks and make him little gasped. "Why?" Kuroro still asking but Kurapika still didn't respond him Kuroro just only can sighed "Well, maybe nightmare .. now quickly get up and eat your food " said Kuroro holding Kurapika hand and helped him up.

"Do not touch me" Kurapika hisses. Kuroro ignored Kurapika and keep help him sit on the bed. Kurapika was about to protest again but Kuroro immediately cut him. "If you talk anymore I'm going to kiss you" said Kuroro toneless. Kurapika now only can obedient and let Kuroro help him up but in his heart he was cursed him. Kurapika finally managed to get up and sit on the bed, he can feel pain when he sit from his waist to down.

"Ukh" Kurapika groaned withstanding his pain. Kuroro can only stared Kurapika that in pain... Well, he's didn't really concerned about the outcome of his actions.

Kuroro then holding Kurapika's hand and put a bowl of food on his hand. Kurapika tense because Kuroro suddenly holding his hand. Kuroro just giggled saw Kurapika reaction.

"You're over reacting, I just hold your hand" said Kuroro chuckled.

"I don't like you to touch me" said Kurapika upset while taking his food and brushed Kuroro's hand.

"You're weird, you don't like me to touch you but you let me touch your whole body yesterday" Kuroro smirked

"You forced me" Kurapika snapped.

"No .. I don't force you .. I give you choice, isn't it? " Teased Kuroro

"Tch .." Kurapika then fell silence and start eating hisfood. Kuroro just stared at Kurapika and make Kurapika feel unconfortable.

"Can you not staring me. You make me lost my appetite, you know? " protests Kurapika. Kuroro didn't respond and continued staring him, make Kurapika become upset but still silence.

And after a long silence Kuroro finally spoke up "I just love see your face" says that old man. Kurapika only glanced at Kuroro with glare. Kurapika actually wanted to protest but he surely believes Kuroro can counter back and Kurapika also lazy to argue with him, so he could only look at him muttering himself

"Hey .. I have an idea how about I help you to collect all Scarlet Eyes that left " Kuroro speech successfully made Kurapika choked

" What are you saying? " Kurapika seemed not convinced by his hearing.

"I said I'll help you collect all Scarlet Eyes that left" Said that man with sighed.

Kurapika paused for a moment and finally asked "Why? "

"Well. after we stealing some goods at the bar tomorrow. I've got nothing to do. So to relieve my boredom I'll help you looking for red eyes ... besides " Kuroro hold that boy chin and lift Kurapika face closer to his face " Besides .. you're still not ready if I sold you to the mafia, wasn't it " said Kuroro with smiled cold , Kurapika could only gulped .. yes, since that yesterday night with Kuroro, Kurapika was so terrified how if he was in mafia hands since Kuroro said many of them want him alive to become they toy. Being embraced by Kuroro already make him disgusted moreover with mafia. Wait, What it means he prefers embraced by Kuroro than the mafia .. No. Both of them is worst, In Kuroro case is because he didn't have any choice.

"That's why, actually you should be thankful to me because I want to help you, so I don't get bored with you. I also hope during the trip you didn't make me bored " said Kuroro, taking off Kurapika chin.

"You want helped me .. surely you expect a reward from me, isn't it? " Kurapika asked even though he already knew Kuroro answer.

"Hmm .. smart boy, don't worry you just do like what we do yesterday after getting one Kuruta Eyes. You only have to do with me as many as amount of remaining Scarlet eyes that we will get it later .. It's not a lot right? considering there are three in your hands and I don't know how many more in your hands. " Said Kuroro

"Five" Kurapika replied, although not referred as the answer because Kuroro didn't ask.

"Ha .. It's nice. It's means there are eight in your hands and you just do twenty eight times with me. Well it's not many if it was compared to when you were in mafia hands, you can do it so many times in mafia hand until you can't even be used anymore. Well you can assume it as train your body to be strong because you would have passed by hand to hand by them or make you like sex slave " Hearing Kuroro words make Kurapika shudder. "Oh, yes you also owe me two times because yesterday we only did it once so in total you must to sleep with me thirty times" Said Kuroro and make Kurapika want throws his food to Kuroro head but he had to hold back.

" So? Do you want me to help you? It's OK If you don't want to.. It's not problem. Just wait until the time I'm bored with you and the one who in loss is you. Because you won't have another chance to collect Scarlet eyes when you're in their hands " Hearing Kuroro words make Kurapika thinking. Yes, It was more advantageous if Kurapika received help from that man. He's already been sleeping with him yesterday and it makes no difference if he do it again, there's was nothing left on him, after all he can't ever imagine himself in mafia hands, a sides he will not getting anything he also could broken. If with Kuroro, although it also should to sleep with him but he can get Scarlet eyes instead. Moreover, who knows if he could get a chance to get back his stolen ability in they journey.

" Okay, I accept your help, but what will you do to me if we manage to collect all of them? Will you sell me immediately? " asked Kurapika.

"Hmm .. I don't know .. let's time that will answer" Answer that man.

 

Kurapika's phone suddenly rang .. and when he looking at the screen.. the call is from Gon. Kurapika immediately glared at Kuroro. Kuroro understand the meaning of the stare then took Kurapika's cell phone and picked it up.

"Hello? Kurapika? " there's a voice from the other side that was from Gon

"Too bad.. I'm not Kurapika .." Answer Kuroro make Gon was surprised.

" Who are you? I never know your voice before? " Despite Gon knowing Ryodan Leader's face but Gon never heard him speak before.

"I'm Kuroro, Kurapika now in our hands, and for a while you can't reach him you can't call him or meet him or he will die. " Said Kuroro

" What?! Kuroro you said ?! What do you mean! " said Gon was surprised and didn't really understand.

"I'm just doing the same thing as he did to me before. So you get the point right " Said Kuroro, lazy to explain more then he immediately turn off Kurapika's cell phone.

"You .. why did you let him know about my situation" said Kurapika upset

"Hmm .. of course for let him not looking you, are you perhaps.. until now still think to die? " Asked Kuroro

"How could I'm not!"

"Sigh .. never mind.. I was lazy to debate with you. Quickly take medicine and sleep, I want you to help me while stealing at the bar later, the things that's you want is also there " Said Kuroro while pushing a new medicine package that he buy earlier to Kurapika. Kurapika understood and obey him even though he didn't want. There are many questions that Kurapika want to ask Kuroro but he choose to rest first.

GON POV

Gon were surprised from his call earlier immediately contact Killua and Leorio. Killua and Leorio were also surprised hear Kurapika condition from Gon immediately went over to the Whale Island.

"You said Kurapika was in Genei Ryodan's hands, how can that be? " Asked Leorio disbelief.

" It is true. Because the one who answered the phone was Kuroro. he said we shouldn't contact him or he will die. "

" Why? What was he done to Kurapika? He didn't tell you anything? Or any clue?" Asked Killua

"He said he was just doing the same things that Kurapika ever done to him" said Gon who don't really understand with Kuroro's word. They all think, what did Kurapika do to him. Then Killua realized.

"Don't tell me he was stole Kurapika's ability and put Judgement Chain into Kurapika's heart woth the same rule as Kurapika set with him before. So that's mean he can't use nen and can't contact us. "

"So he locked his nen too! Shit! That's mean we cannot do anything to save Kurapika" Reply Leorio with angry tone. Finally they all three understands Kurapika situation and only wished he was fine.

NORMAL POV

Kurapika woke up from his sleep. His body now feels more better. He was already wearing clothes that are different from yesterday complete with trousers, did Kuroro who change his clothes? Ah, he did not want to think about it. He saw a piece of paper above the small table beside his bed and also a glass of water. Kuroro prepare the water for him. he drank it and read the paper.

'If you're up, come to main area, we will discuss about our plan to stealing at the bar later' Kurapika actually reluctant to gather with other members of Spider but he must do it. He was forced himself to get up and go to the main room to gather. He opened the door and everyone suddenly stares to him.

"Danchou, why should we have to bring him too" protest the man with all in black and have small body person Kurapika remembered his name was Feitan.

"He's just for distraction. It was said that the bar owners save his valuable stuff somewhere and have a complicated code and the code known only to him and his confidant. The problem is his confidant is not only one person but more and only one person who know the code. So I want him to persuaded that man to tell him who are his confidant and Shalnark who will take care of it later " Said that man.

"Why don't you deal directly with the bar owner" Protest Kurapika

"It's better to deal with the confidant because he would not be guard too tight compared to it's owner. I don't want to give a lot of attention there. Besides, I wanted to see how you seduce him " said Kuroro with grin

"Fuck you! " Kurapika snapped

"Thank you" Reply Kuroro. "Well we don't have much time.. we'll get ready soon" Said that man. Finally they're getting ready "Here quickly wear your clothes" Kuroro has been preparing for Kurapika's clothes, clothes to persuade or rather seduce the owner of the bar if you see from the model dress. Mini sleeveless dress with a skirt above the knee and bit sexy. Bastard! Thinks Kurapika.

"You don't need to wear a wig anymore because your hair is long enough, just add a make-up for your face" said Kuroro watching Kurapika's face.

" Shut up! " Kurapika has been really annoyed. Sure, it's for Scarlet-eye, but to have to seduce men.. he never did before moreover wearing sexy clothes, and even worse should wear it seen by other members of Spider that's he hate It was really make him trampled. Kurapika finally wear his dress forcefully and Machi help him to put make-up in his face. The results is really surprising because he really looks like a woman. The other Ryodan member didn't give any reaction only Phinks whistled see Kurapika transform and Kuroro only can look amazed.

"You're so beautiful" Teased Kuroro.

"Yes, for a moment I forgot that he was a man" Nobunaga also tease him followed by laughter from Phinks and Feitan. Franklin could only giggled.

"Fuck all of you. Why me, why not your women members who do it " Protest Kurapika. He was really upset now.

"It's more interesting if you do it, after all it's for your eyes. So you should do it. Don't talk anymore and quickly put your shoes " said Kuroro, he gives a box of shoes to Kurapika must wear. Kurapika was really suprise when he open it, because it's high-heeled shoes with thin heels and who knows how many centimeters it's length. He would have liked to step on the face Kuroro with these shoes.

 

Finally Kurapika, Kuroro, Shalnark, Machi and Feitan went to the targeted bar. the males wear a suit unless Kurapika who wears a dress together with Machi. Kuroro, Shalnark and Nobunaga appearance look different, more presentable and elegant. Especially Kuroro with his hair down. Well, even though he's a bastard he had a face that enough to lure many women, think Kurapika. They went by car, or more like stolen car. Kurapika entered the bar with Kuroro. While other members Shalnark, Machi, Nobunaga went in after them.

"That is your target, go approach him" said Kuroro, pointing a fat man who was surrounded by beautiful women and he was surrounded many big man most likely his bodyguards.

"How can I persuade him ... I've never done this before " Said Kurapika softly.

"Just make him drunk, it was enough make him reveal everything. But don't ask questions that make suspicious because he was surrounded by his guards. When you already get his confidant's name, tell me through a message, I will send Machi watching you from afar. When we've get the items and your Scarlet Eyes, I'll tell you and Machi. Machi will give you a cue to run away " Explain Kuroro.

"I understand" Said Kurapika as he approached that man. Kuroro immediately went looking his subordinate.

That man looks really flirty in Kurapika eyes. he drinking while grope and touch a woman beside him. Kurapika take a deep breath and immediately put a sweet face and a cheery smile "Excuse me" That man glanced at Kurapika. "May I also sit with you. I'm new here and I came alone so I'm a little nervous " Said Kurapika with a sweet voice and act like a shy girl.

That man was taken Kurapika bait "Oh .. yes, please please sit down. " Said that man with huge smile and his eyes is really... pervert

"But ... I see you already been accompanied by another woman .. I feel bad to them.. maybe I'll search another man who will accompany me alone"

"Oh .. sorry sorry .. ladies you may go first .. let me accompany this sweet girl" Said that man. The woman beside him stand up and went, She was glaring at Kurapika while she was passing him. Kurapika glare her back ,who wants to accompany him ..thought Kurapika.

"Excuse me hehehe .." Said Kurapika as he sat beside him but still keep a distance. Kurapika seemed a little grateful that man was already drunk so he didn't bother to get him drunk again and he also be careful for not drinking alcohol because he can't held his liquor if he didn't be careful he might be end up getting drunk. On the left side Kurapika could see Machi sat watching him.

"What is your name sweety" said that man holding Kurapika shoulders and pulled closer to him.

"Mmm .. Pi ... Pi .." Kurapika replied nervously puzzling over the name "Pi .. Piko"

"Piko? your name is so cute .. reminds me of a legendary anime "said that man, laughing. And Kurapika could only reply with a force laugh as well.

Kurapika invites him to have conversation. Although pretty difficulty Kurapika finally managed to get the names of his confidant and sent a message to Kuroro. Kuroro was immediately reply 'OK' to him make him little relieved because Kuroro directly carry out the action. Kurapika wanted to quickly get away from here. he invites that man to have conversation again to kill the time, after some time, Kurapika's handphone vibrate and he saw it. Kuroro send a message that all the items have been successfully taken include Scarlet Eyes. Kurapika was also seen Machi give him a cue to go. Kurapika immediately went to say goodbye to him.

"I'm sorry I remember I have another business .. I must to go home" Said Kurapika. Kurapika was about to stand up but suddenly that man pulled his hand and he fell on that man's lap.

"You don't have to hurry, dear. accompany me any longer whatis your business? I'll take care or it "said that man, stroking Kurapika's thigh. Kurapika feels creeps and was about to hit him, but Kurapika's hand been detained by one of his guards "Ooops .. don't be rude lady .. don't you come here to seduce me .. let me enjoy you before you go" said the man while groping Kurapika's body. Kurapika's hand still being grip so hard by his guards. Kurapika couldn't brushed it off because of that guard strenght is strong enough. Kurapika hoped he was not a nen-user because it can be dangerous to Kurapika.

That man suddenly pushed Kurapika down until he lay on the couch. His hand is above his head still being grip by that's man bodyguard. Kurapika can feel that man eyes is harrasing Kurapika. Kurapika struggle but the guard still grabbed his hand so hard, hard enough to make Kurapika hand feel pain, that guard was so strong. That pervert man suddenly kissed his neck. Make Kurapika Instantly chilling out.

"Oh .. it seems you've already got a boyfriend, yes?" Said that man because he saw a red marks on Kurapika's neck. "And it seems like a possessive type anyway because it seems like he bit you really hard enough to bleed " Said that man pointing to a red mark in Kurapika's neck. Kurapika suddenly remembered that night events Kuroro did to him, and then he was became silent. Kurapika hear that man's cell phone rang and there's a shock in his face"What did you say ! It's all lost! How can?!" his tone raised and his face really pale, his bodyguard also confuse and loosen his grip. Kurapika took this opportunity to escape. "Hey! Wait! Where are you going! " Said that man was shocked by Kurapika's escape. Kurapika immediately took off his shoes and ran as fast as possible towards the exit.

"Sorry Miss, there has been a theft of this bar so for a while all the exit will be blocked and we all can't be going out " says a guard at the door. Because he don't want to make any racket he was forced to find another way out. If he can use his nen sure it was easy to him to escape thanks to that man that make him in trouble. But suddenly his wrist held by a person.

"Hehehe, I caught you, I'll not let you run away " said that man

"What are you doing. Let go! " Said Kurapika upset.

"I've lost all my precious things .. I like you, I have to get you! I'll make you mine! My precious thing! "said that man .. he was already like crazy people and desperate. Yeah, it's was natural for him to be like that he had lost all his valuable items. Kurapika felt a little sympathy for him. But suddenly the man's hand holding his waist .. Kurapika reflex beat him with his shoes.

"Don't touch me! " Kurapika can't stand that man's naughty hand and finally out of control.

" Hey, you! " That man's guard come approaching Kurapika. Kurapika ran. He hit that's man guard by using his shoe. Kurapika ran searching for another exit. However, because he was being chased by that's man guards he become cornered and entered the toilet.

Kurapika purposely entering the men's bathroom because they assume Kurapika is a girl and would not hiding in male bathroom. Kurapika looked around the men's bathroom to find a way out and he found a window. He might want to jump, but once he saw out of window he remember the bar is located in a five-star hotel and on the 12th floor .. he can't escape through by window..but when he heard that's man guard voice outside the bathroom he finally decided to run away through the window. He stand by the small foothold out of the window. But now he was confused where he must go to escape because now he was in the middle of outside building and little misstep he will fall and died. Kurapika think and feel annoyed why Kuroro leave him, but he ended up throwing that mind because it's same as he was expecting help from that man. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Hey .. what are you doing? What's makes you so long to get out from there? I don't care what you are you doing there with that man but you must get out quickly and return to our base " said that man from the other side, Kuroro

" Damn you! thanks to you I get in trouble you know ! " Said Kurapikaupset

"What? .. is he almost rape you? Didn't you can protect yourself? " said Kuroro ignored

"Shit that's not it! Well yes he almost! Ah never mind it was useless talking to you! I will take care by my own! " said Kurapika really angry and almost hung up

"Wait ... where are you .. I will go get you .. are you still inside the bar? " Said Kuroro sighed.

"No .. ah!" From the outside Kurapika could see Kuroro walking toward the building " Over here! Look upwards! ... I was above you"

"Hah .." He lift up his head and saw Kurapika stood on a small platform outside the building "Why did you end up getting there? " He walked over toward where Kurapika is "Jump ... I'll catch"

"Hah .. are you crazy! I don't want... what if you didn't catch me" said Kurapika still on his phone.

"It is up to you to believe me or not ... between you jump or moldy over there" Kuroro hung up his phone. Yes Kurapika didn't have any other choice. And after taking his breath he was jumped. Wait, why did he doubted Kuroro would catch him or not, it doesn't matter if Kuroro didn't catch him because he will die, after all it was his wishes.. his biggest desire after he was arrested by Spiders..it's that means he didn't want to died now?

GRAB

Kuroro managed to catch him, but Kurapika still in his silence, he was drowned by his mind before that's he afraid to died now. Kuroro who see Kurapika strange behavior could only stare him in silence too.. confuse with Kurapika action. Kurapika still in his mind, Yes .. he didn't want to died because now he was collecting all the Scarlet eye's that left so he didn't want to die first and who knows in the way on his journey to collected on Scarlet eyes he also could get his ability back .. Yes , because that he did not want to die ..

CLAP !

Kuroro clapping his hand in front of Kurapika's face and make Kurapika return to reality " What are you thinking about? .. stop daydreaming .. let's get back" said Kuroro.

"I don't want to do anything like this again" Kurapika said softly

"You have to .. don't tell me you don't want to do anything but want to get the Scarlet eyes" Said Kuroro toneless

"Yes, but not like this ! Do you know what that man almost did to me!" Said Kurapika annoyed by Kuroro respond

"But you can protect yourself right? You're a hunter without your nen, you can still defend yourself and your material arts is strong enough compare to that fat old man why don't you opposed him. "

" I already have ! But his guard is more strong than me! Yes thanks to them that make bruised in my hand because they grip it so hard ! " Kurapika showed his hands that were bruised

"Well you're safe now.. " said Kuroro coldly as he walked away ignored Kurapika.

"You .." Kurapika thought for a moment "You don't care about me ..."he said in softly. Wait why he suddenly say something like that .. are he wanted Kuroro to care about him. Oh today you're crazy Kurapika.. earlier also you expect any help from that man.

"No .." Kuroro answer successfully made Kurapika silence "You're just my property.. I don't have a duty to protect you.. someday I will sell you so why should I care about you. I didn't care if you sleep with another person as long as you're not broken then it does not matter for me " If Kurapika has any feeling to Kuroro, certainly Kuroro word will successfully make Kurapika sad, but fortunately he didn't .. yes, who want to have feelings to his enemies it's impossible, he must be crazy if he had.. his words earlier already make Kurapika think he was crazy.

"Let's go .. today you should take a rest .. tomorrow we will go somewhere else where Scarlet eyes are .. still in Yorkshin. I want quickly to get out from this city, I already order half other members to go first " Kurapika relieved hear Kuroro words, it means he doesn't need to pay Kuroro tonight.

"Sure, where is the place? " Asked Kurapika

"Hmm .. I think it was on the border of Yorkshin's city .. a big house " Kuroro holds his chin trying to remember Shalnark words who tell him earlier.

" House? "

"Yes ... ah, if I'm not wrong Shalnark said it's have a name.."

" Name? " Kurapika still confused

" yeah.. a House of trap "

 

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

"House of Trap? I have bad feeling about this" Said Kurapika.

"Yes .. there's a rumor said a lot of people who didn't return after entering that place"

" Why ? "

"I don't know. Shalnark still looking information about that place .." said that man.

Finally they both have arrived at their headquarters. Half of the members Ryodan gone. There was only a man with no eyebrows, a small man and maniac electronic. Kuroro walk to Shalnark to ask for more information about that place. But Shalnark couldn't find any information about that house except before that incident about those who didn't return after coming there, it was just a regular house inhabited by a wealthy family who has 3 children. But since 2 years ago anyone who enter that house always never come back don't know why, but there was only one person who managed to get out from that house but in a lifeless state and beside him there a 'trap' word that be write by him maybe and since then people call that house is House of Trap and no one dare to go there.

"What happened to that family?" Asked Kuroro curious

"I don't know .. no one knows their whereabouts .. are they still in the house.. either alive or dead nobody knows" Explain Shalnark

"Then why did nobody investigate it?" Asked Kuroro more

"Because no one believe it and just take it as a rumor, people who said managed to get out from the house was also not clear whether it's true or not, and in fact there are still a person living at that house. The neighbors sometimes see someone go out to buy things, even though it is unclear his/her appearance because he/she wearing a robe and an umbrella. " Explain Shalnark

"Well, anything about the house, we'll find out tomorrow. Surely there was a Scarlet eyes in there. Now we are resting, tomorrow morning we will get there. Machi tomorrow please you come with me and Kurapika too. Shalnark please keep an eye on the outside, you two wait at headquarters .. I Will contact Shalnark if anything happens to us and Shalnark will contact you two. " order Kuroro.

Kuroro went straight to his room and pulled Kurapika to come with him. "You're going to sleep with me" said that man. Kurapika was not happy with the way Kuroro speaking with him like he was ordering him. Indeed, he was Kuroro's prisoner now but still, Kurapika was not used to be order by someone who he hate.

Kurapika had been up in the room where he and Kuroro will spend the night together. Kuroro had entered first, followed by Kurapika. Kurapika looked around at that room.. there was only one bed, a small sofa and a small table. Although Kuroro said tonight he didn't have to pay Kuroro, but don't tell he must to sleep with Kuroro .. Kuroro turned on the lights at the lamp that are on the small table and sat on the bed. Kuroro looked at Kurapika still frozen in the front door. Kuroro then waved his hand ordered him to come closer. Kurapika just froze still.

"Come here .." said Kuroro. Kurapika still stay in place. "I wouldn't be to lay a hand on you. I told you tonight you don't have to pay me right?."

"Then what do you want?" Kurapika asked sarcastically.

"Hmm .. I just want you to sit with me" said Kuroro as he opened a book and start read it. Kurapika was still silent. But shortly after that, he finally moving and taking steps, but instead of approaching towards Kuroro, he chose to walk towards a small sofa across Kuroro's bed and sat there.

"I didn't say you have to sit on there" said that man.

"But I wants here," replied Kurapika, he didn't care if Kuroro protest with him later but Kuroro didn't protest as he just sighed and went back to reading his book. Kurapika then confused what to do. Suddenly he remembered with Hisoka and glanced at Kuroro. Kurapika wanted to ask what happened to him and Hisoka. But he was reluctant to ask because it means he is a little concerned about Kuroro. Kurapika can just keep staring at that man.

"Are you now fallen in love with me so that you keep staring at me " said Kuroro toneless as still reading his book and was greeted by a heeled shoes that Kurapika throw at him however Kuroro managed to avoid it. Kuroro then glance at Kurapika and smiled " I didn't think that you really like the dress so that you still keeping wearing them" Kurapika face became red after hear that man. Yes, Kurapika remembered that he still wear his mini dress and forgot to change them. Because everything is in a hurry, he forgot to change his clothes. He then stood up and wanted to go out to find clothes that he used before.

"Where are you going ?" Said Kuroro glance at Kurapika already taken steps to leave his room.

"I want to search my clothes" Said Kurapika

"No" said Kuroro taking out his Fun Fun Cloth and threw his clothes that he take out from there and thrown to Kurapika plus a bottle of water was also thrown at him, Kurapika immediately caught it "Wear it and remove your make-up with that water." Said Kuroro resumed reading his book. Kurapika had to wear Kuroro's clothes? His only clothes he have had been torn because of torture that time. he sighed and went to the bathroom to change his clothes. Kuroro could only smile remembering Kurapika stupid behavior previously.

There was the sound of bathroom door open and Kurapika peeked out from behind that door "Hey, do you have any belt? Your trousers is big for me .." Kurapika said it from behind the door. There's no responds from Kuroro, Kuraoika peeked back to see what he was doing. He was surprised when he saw Kuroro already in front of the bathroom door. He opening wide bathroom door and then looked at Kurapika. His clothes are little big for Kurapika to wear that he must roll up his sleeves. Kurapika's hand holding oversize pants to keep from falling.

"What do you wha .." Kurapika not finished talking because Kuroro suddenly leaned closer to Kurapika and put his hands behind his back like he want to embrace him. Kurapika was about to protest. But Kuroro immediately closed that boy's mouth "Shh .. don't talk much, or I'll attack you" said Kuroro, make that boy annoyed because Kuroro's attitude that likes to threaten him. Kuroro put his hands back behind Kurapika's back, Kurapika could just close his eyes didn't dare to see what Kuroro do to him.

"Done" Kurapika opened his eyes and was surprised to see what that man do to him. "I don't have any belt but you can use it for a while" He could only stare what Kuroro applied to him, a rope for a belt replacement. Kuroro back to his place and read his book again .. After a long pause, Kurapika back sat on his couch, he took a deep breath

"Hey .."

"Hmm?"

"What happened to Hisoka after your nen back? He is the one who help you to bring back your nen right?" Kurapika finally asked as well as curiosity.

"Well .. finally we are fight"

"Who's win?" asked Kurapika more curious

"Hisoka .. Because if he doesn't win he will only continue bothering me"

"So you mean you purposely give in?"

"Well .. you could say that or couldn't also .. because Hisoka is strong too" Kurapika just silent, he didn't know what to respond and say what else. Kuroro stare at Kurapika from behind his book "Why don't you sleep?" Asked Kuroro but Kurapika didn't answer. Kuroro just sigh, then threw his book to Kurapika "If you can't sleep, you can read it" Kurapika little annoyed with attitude of that man. However Kuroro didn't care about it and take another book to read. Finally Kurapika also read a book that given by that man. They spend their nights in silence. Only the sound of turning page.

Kuroro just finished reading his book, he looked at Kurapika still seriously read the book. "Do you like the book?" Asked Kuroro. Kurapika glance at him behind his book, he didn't answer, but he nodded slowly, Kuroro smiled a little see that boy behavior. Kuroro then observe Kurapika.

"Hey .." Kuroro called Kurapika but he didn't respond and continued read his book. "Do you have a sister?" That question make Kurapika little interest and responded by looking him.

"No" Kurapika went back to reading his book

"Really?" Kuroro responds just make Kurapika like a people who lied and make Kurapika little annoyed.

"I said no .. actually why you can ask that?!" asked Kurapika annoyed. This time it was Kuroro who didn't respond Kurapika's questions. Kuroro lost in his memories of the past with a girl .. yes she was bit like Kurapika just she has a red hair and ...

"Hey!" Kuroro wake from his daydream heard Kurapika voices. "What's going on? Why are you silent. Answer the question ?!" Said that boy upset.

"Ah .. it's nothing, I think if you had a sister I intend to propose to her because I bet she'll be as pretty as you, It's pity you're a man.. your face is actually my type.. if you are female I probably won't be sold you and make you my wife " said Kuroro with a little joke.

"Heh, impossible." Said Kurapika, he was lazy to respond Kuroro and he hopes he could finish his conversation with that man, However Kuroro continued to ask him and try to talk to him, from the discussion of the book he was reading and about other things, unconsciously Kurapika responded him.. indeed they both had the same liking he was also smart and have many knowledge that Kurapika know and didn't know .. if only Kuroro not his enemy they could become good friends. They talked until Kurapika fell asleep. Kuroro who saw just smiled, he walked up and carried Kurapika then put him to sleep in a bed.

...

Next morning, Kurapika awoke and realized he was already on bed. He wondered why he could on the bed, is Kuroro that move him on the bed.. but why? Isn't Kuroro didn't care for him. Why didn't he let him slept on the small sofa. Suddenly he heard the sound of the bathroom door open. Kuroro looks out of there, wiping his face.

"Oh, you're up .. let's get ready. Wash your face with drink water that I put on inside, there are some left" said that man. Kurapika nodded slowly then moved up out of bed and go to the bathroom. he was a little nervous when he walked through Kuroro but Kuroro just stare at him. Finally they getting ready to go to the next place where the Scarlet eyes is. Kurapika and Kuroro go into gathered room to discuss their plans once again.

"So as I said yesterday I would go along with Kurapika and Machi.. Shal, please stand guard outside the house, if something happens I'll call you. Wait for the command from me" said Kuroro, answered with a nod by Shalnark. "Let's go now"

"Hey, wait" Kuroro turned to Kurapika.

"What else Kuruta?" Asked that man.

"Have you any clothes that fit for me? Your shirt loosen for me, your collar always keep comes down to my shoulders makes me uncomfortable" Said that boy while pull up his collar again. Kuroro sighed

"Fei, are you have any clothes in size with the boy?" Said Kuroro turned towards Feitan.

"Even if I have I won't lent it to him" said Feitan glare at Kurapika. Who wants to wear your clothes, Said Kurapika in his inner heart.

"Machi, do you have?"

"Hmm .. I'm also not want to lend my clothes to that boy. But if unused clothes it's seems I have" said Machi while rummaging through his luggage and then pull out a worn and dull clothes and slightly torn in the arm. Kuroro picked it up and threw it to Kurapika. Kurapika could only muttered why every time Kuroro gave some stuff for him it must always thrown to him. Is he think I was a dog, can he be more polite to me.

"Quickly change your clothes" said that man. Kurapika could only grunt and was about to walk into the bathroom "Why don't you change here, you're a male right? What are you shame about" said Kuroro teased.

"It's up to me " replied Kurapika cold as he continued walking towards the bathroom. After a moment Kurapika finally came out with his new clothes. He looks like a beggar with a dress like that. Kurapika returns Kuroro's clothes to him. Kuroro observe Kurapika and his eyebrows then frown.

"After this you should have to buy a new clothes. You look awful." Kuroro said put his clothes back on Fun Fun Cloth. Kurapika doesn't want to talk much he just grunted annoyed, Who's fault I lost my clothes he thought with frown. Then Kuroro gave a knife to Kurapika.

"What is this?" asked Kurapika saw knife given that man.

"Of course it's a knife, take it.. if something bad happen.. protect yourself with it" said Kuroro shaking his knife as a sign to tell that boy to quickly picked it up.

"I don't need it, it's just a normal house .. " Said Kurapika as he turns his face.

"Do you forget the rumors about that house Kuruta? No one will know what will happen in that house" Said Kuroro tried to be patient.

"It was just a rumor!" Kurapika insisted didn't want taking the knife. Kuroro then glared at Kurapika. He then pulled Kurapika's hand and force Kurapika to take that knife. "Take it or we cancel our plans, did you forget it all for the sake of your Scarlet Eyes .. stop being stubborn" said Kuroro with slightly rise his voice. Kurapika finally took it forcefully.

They four went towards the house. Shalnark oversee not too far from that house. Kuroro, Kurapika, and Machi going enter that house. The three of them stood in front of the gate of the house .. there are no signs of presence of a person in that house. "I felt something bad. It is okay if only three of us that enter this house " says Machi.

"Yes, it's okay we stick to the original plan. But we must be careful because you say like that" Kuroro gave the cue to jump over the gate. And the three of them jumped in and walked through the yard toward the entrance. The yard looks like didn't be treated for so long. The atmosphere of the house appeared deserted as no one occupies. The state of that house atmosphere seemed like about the rumor is true. Anyone who entered into it can't be returned anymore.

While walking Kurapika looked up to see the house. He sees in the top window of the house the curtains is swaying.

.  
"Oh .. it seems we have guests" says someone who was peering through the window. "Really! It's been a long time when the last someone visit here, I can finally playing around anymore" says someone else who was playing cards. "Let's welcome them! Hihihihi" says someone who also was playing cards. There's also someone who was only silence in the corner but he smiled dreadfully. And someone sleeping in the bed also was silent because he was sleeping.

 

KRIEEK ...

Kuroro open the door of the house. Although from the outside it looked neglected but inside the house was clean enough. They three enter into the house. A fairly large room, there are two stairs on the left and right onto a second floor balcony, on the first floor there are four doors.. on the left and right there's one and in front there are two doors, apparently on the second floor there 're also 4 door with the same position as the first floor, Kuroro started going to move but suddenly ..

BRUAK

The door was immediately closed. Makes the three were shocked, and suddenly an iron bars covering the entrance.

"Hmm .. it seems that rumors are true" said Kuroro holding his chin as if thinking. "We must be careful .. Machi, can you destroy the grate using your string?"

"I'll try .." Machi summon his nen thread and begin to cut the iron bars. The iron bars were cut off, but in a short time the iron bars back to its original state. Machi surprised and looked at Kuroro. Kuroro then smiles

"This seems to be more dangerous than I thought because perhaps we are dealing with a nen-user" Said Kuroro and then looked toward Kurapika, that boy was only silent. "You must not get away from me!" Said Kuroro to Kurapika. "I can protect myself ... .." Kurapika didn't finish his words suddenly they heard the sound of a people laughing.

"Hahahaha .. welcome in my house beautiful sister and handsome brother" said someone who comes from a second floor balcony. She is a girl with long brown wavy hair, has very pale skin and she doesn't have right arm. "Let's play with me" says that girl with dreadful smiling and suddenly appeared a glass wall in the middle of this large room from the entrance to the second floor balcony, this room became separating into two and also separate the three of them. Kuroro alone on the right spot where the girl was also located. Kurapika and Machi on the left.

"Oh .. so this handsome big brother that will play with me" said that girl smiling at that man. Machi approached the glass was about to punch it, the glass shattered with her punch but suddenly she has bad feeling she snatched her hand and back away to avoid the broken glass but her hand suddenly have many scratched and her blood flowing. That wall glass back to it's original state like never be scatter before. "Hoo, your reaction is really good .. if your hands are still among the shattered glass, your hands will also be torn to shreds.

"Tch, we stuck .. Machi you're okay, right?" Kuroro said approaching the glass

"Yes Danchou .. I can heal it with my nen thread" said Machi, holding her hands that was now full of blood. Kurapika could only watch silently. He cannot do anything and wondered what he could do. Trapped in this dangerous house. Surely that can do this is just a nen-user.

"Kuruta.." Kurapika awake from his daydream and looked at voice calling him. " You also okay right? " said Kuroro

"Yes ..." Said Kurapika slightly bent. Yes, no one knows what will happen in this house like that man words. He felt a little guilty not believe Kuroro and being stubborn. They get involved in a dangerous thing for the sake of Kuruta Eyes.

"Machi .." Machi who have managed to heal her hands turned toward her Danchou.

"Yes, Danchou"

"Can you protect Kuruta.. don't let him die .. I will think of a way to get rid all of this, and of course I had to deal with someone who does all of this" said Kuroro, he was looking with cold eyes at that brown-haired girl who in chuckled see three of them speaking.

"Yes .. I'm also gonna find a way to meet you too Dachou" said Machi.

Kuroro turned to Kurapika "Kuruta, take care of yourself.. protect yourself with that knife .. after we managed to get together then we will look for the Scarlet eyed" Kurapika could only nod. And then that girl being laugh again

"Enough your chit chat .. let's play handsome brother" said the girl as she walked toward that man. Kuroro sighed, now he has to deal with the strange beings. "What do you want to play?" said Kuroro cold.

"We're just going to chase me .. if you can catch me, you win" said that girl. "I'll took off the glass wall if you win this" Continue that girl smiling.

"Well, Okay" said that man.

The girl laughed more like crazy people "Good! Let's the game begins! Hahahahaha" and in the moment the room where Kuroro is filled with smoke and he saw the figure of the girl had disappeared. When Kuroro about to move suddenly appearing blades from all directions and glide towards Kuroro. Kuroro managed to avoid it and he saw the door to his right opened and he can hear that girl's laughter through the door. Kuroro ran after her. Kurapika and Machi can only silent see what happened to that man.

Machi sighed, feeling troublesome because she should keeping the boy who will only be her hindrance "Come, we must also find a way to meet with Dachou again" said Machi reluctantly. Kurapika turned to the middle door and walked toward it. Machi can only sighed see his behavior.

"Hey .. do you think of this room behind this door behind also connected to that door " Said Kurapika as he point to another door behind wall glass where Kuroro place apart.

"I don't know .." Machi could only shrug

Kurapika was about to open the door. The door was open, but suddenly someone appeared from behind the door, an adult male with brown hair and his face just like that scary girl, but his expression is more scary. He was glared at Kurapika and immediately closed the door. Kurapika had surprise. He was about to open that door again but all of a sudden the door was moving away, makes he was shocked and fell silent for a moment and turned to Machi. Machi also could only stare in amazement. When Kurapika turned to see the door again, the door is back to a normal state as it's like nothing happened. Kurapika reached out again trying to open the door again, but the door was moving away again like don't want to be open.

"It seems we can't enter this door .. I'll try on the second floor .." Said Kurapika. He was about to climb the stairs when an iron bar appear to cover the stairs. "It seems that door is the only one we can enter" said Machi pointing at the left door that slightly open. They two walked in enter that door.

 

Now back to Kuroro.

Kuroro walked through the hallway. He could hear her crazy laugh like led him to follow her. Kuroro checking his cell phone, he saw 'no signal' and then he sighed, he couldn't contact Shalnark .. indeed why this house being called House of Trap .. Now he stuck in this house together with Kurapika and Machi. Kuroro sure Machi can take care of herself. But Kurapika, Kuroro bit worried about him. Wait, why does he have to worry .. even without nen that boys still a formidable fighter. Ah, perhaps because they now facing a tough nen-user that's why he worried about him. Lost in thought, suddenly a large knife at the hall room glide towards Kuroro with a very fast movement. Kuroro managed to avoid by jumping but his left leg slightly scratched. When Kuroro suddenly stand on the floor there a laser on the ceiling and shooting that man. Of course, with Kuroro fast reaction he could also avoid it by jumping again towards the front. However, the laser continuous shooting him. Kuroro ran away and enter the door at the end of the hallway.

Kuroro observed the room that he enters, the room is large enough.. in the right and left room there are many guns lined up neatly and far ahead there is a statue that have a pose like blowing a whistle and there is a key hanging around in that statue neck, behind the statue there door. Maybe it was a key to open that door ... Kuroro began to walk closer to the statue. On the floor there 're have many shape of like a box with many size he stepped on it and suddenly that part on the floor that Kuroro step appears a cross mark. Suddenly there's a whistle sound from that statue and the guns in right and left Kuroro move and shoot that man. Kuroro jumped up and stepped on another shape of like a box floor in different size and a cross mark appears again.. the guns on the second row moving and shooting at Kuroro again.

Unfortunately this was not a survival horror game where the player can have time to look for ways to step on the right part of the floor. This is just weird fanfic and Kuroro not a player who have a time to guess or figure out a way to solve this problem. Kuroro could just step on any shape of the box based on his instincts while avoiding the gun. Kuroro very confident with his agility and defense. So he was able to avoid all the shooting gun even though he hit a few scratches.

Kuroro approached the statue and wanted to pick up the keys that hanging on it's neck. But suddenly his hands gripped hard by that statue. The statue glared at Kuroro and it's face like a angry man. Kuroro can't let go of his hand because that statue grip is so strong and then that statue swing a sword towards that man.

 

Now turning to Kurapika.

Kurapika and Machi walk on the hallway. They both still off into silence. Kurapika thought about how Kuroro situation, because on the first Kuroro already have to avoid many of the knife that slid towards him, Moreover... rumors are saying anyone who entered here will not be able to return. He looked at his cell phone 'no signal' that means Kuroro couldn't call his subordinate to help him. The three of them fully trap here .. breaking the window also useless. Because all of the window is also covered by iron bars that can not be destroyed. Are Kuroro will be fine alone? Huh, why should I worry about him .. he can certainly take care of himself than me, though Kurapika.

Aside from Kuroro that must avoid many traps, They both walk in silence there's nothing trap in their side it's just.. "Hey, do you thinks this hallways is very long? I remember this house looked not so big from the outside" said Machi finally opened the conversation, Kurapika simply replied "Hmm" together by a nod. He indeed felt he had walk long enough but the hallway seems like no end.

Machi suddenly felt something strange "Hey blonde, can I borrow your knife for a moment" said Machi. Kurapika could only obey her will, though he confuse what she will do with his knife but he could also feel something strange. He gave his knife to Machi. Machi took it and stabbed it to the wall. Suddenly they heard the sound of cries, and there's a blood flowing on the wall where Machi stabbed it. And then all the hallway filled with bloodstains and a door appear in front of Machi and Kurapika. They look at each other and then enter the door and got in a room.

The room was a fairly large library, in the middle of the room there is a large clock that doesn't tick, and then they heard little laughter from the front of them. The laughter came from a woman who is sitting on the clock, the woman has a short bob black hair with a black eye, but the woman's left eye bleed like was punctured. She doesn't have left leg. Kurapika felt a little oddity but intends to ignore it.

The woman began to speak "welcome" she said with smiled "Now right to the point, I want you to help me .. if you guys could help me I'll release the iron bars that shut down the second floor .. " Said that woman gently.

"What do you want us to help?" Kurapika asked while alert

"I save my favorite book among this bookshelves, but I forgot where I put it. I wanted to use that book, That's why I want you to search that book and give it to me." Said the woman

Looking for a book in this many large bookshelves? This room was also not small.. How many time will they spend " What a book are you lost?" asked Kurapika.

"I can not say .. you have to guess and search it .. fufufu" Said that woman chuckled "And because you've hurt my eyes, you should do that within 1 hour.. there's a gas cylinder that this that room with full of poison If you guys still didn't find it, that gas will be spread around the room "Said that woman

So an uneasy feeling in the hallways before is because they are being watched and the wall where Machi stabbed it is her eyes "Well not time for chit chat again.. begins to search now!" Said that woman and then that big clock in the middle of this room that doesn't ticking before start ticking.

Machi and Kurapika start looking for a book that they're didn't know what it is within a hour.

In a room somewhere, a man who was asleep was awakened.

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_Why is everything that I want I can't never have. Even my birthday too .. always a brother and sister preferred. They don't want to come near me, is that because I'm ugly? and my little wish they also can't give it._

 

Kurapika and Machi still busy looking for a book among the shelves. Although that woman give time limit an hour, they want to find it quickly and don't want to spend an hour just to find a book, they also have to find a way to be able meet with Kuroro. Machi has been very worried about him, even though they believe Kuroro could keep himself but in the strange house like this, who is not worried.

When they both busy in searching, of a sudden that woman was squealing in pain and vomited blood. After a short pause she shrieked again.. cursing something. "Ukh .. damn .. that man!" Said that woman. Kurapika and Machi was confused but tried to ignore her and keep searching. The woman screamed again and vomited blood. "Akh! Damn! I'll reduce your time become 30 minutes! Blame your friend that made me like this." that woman shouted angrily. Kurapika and Machi was shocked to hear what the woman. So the one that make her like that was Kuroro? What did he do? Kurapika didn't have time to think about it he could ask it later when he met with Kuroro. He is now the focus on searching. He tried to think that woman's word, or her gesture that could be a clue.

Kurapika remembered something, that woman says she wants to use it.. not to read it, it's means that book wasn't for reading.. maybe sort of book that may be used to write or draw. Kurapika looked around the library, there are many paintings and he also found a lot of painting tools in the library .. could it be a book that woman's sought was a drawing books? Kurapika approached Machi and told her to look for books that aren't for reading and explain the reasoning.

Finally, they soon discovered the only books that are not for read and give it to that woman. A sketch book but strangely it's empty. Kurapika had doubt with his thoughts but finally give it to that woman, the woman smiled and congratulated them. The Iron bars open to the second floor and they two immediately came out from the library, they don't want to waste more time. The Hallway that they passed before had returned to normal. They're immediately rushed to the second floor. Kurapika tried to open the door in the middle but the door was like a door in the middle at first floor, moving away like don't want opened. Eventually they entered the left side of the door on the second floor, greeted with a hallway and lead to a room.

 

Back to Kuroro

A sword wielding towards Kuroro and his hand be held so hard by the statue so he can't separated it. With rapid reaction Kuroro reflex pull his hand with all of his strenght so that statue's hand that been cut. That statue was squealing in pain, Kuroro had thought there's a people inside the statue because he saw blood flowing out of from the statue's hands, but It was just ordinary statue.. there's no people in it. So the blood then? Kuroro didn't want to bother, he immediately took the key and rushed to next door. He didn't want to stay long here, but the statue holding Kuroro shoulder prevented him from going. Kuroro feel annoyed, he didn't want to linger here for long so he immediately destroy that statue. There's a cries and the statue bleeding again. After it was completely destroyed the statue had disappeared, leaving only a large pool of blood. He felt surprised with the statue, it was ordinary statue but it could bleed. Kuroro suspicious it was nen materialist type doing. Kuroro continued on his way, open the door with a key that taken from the statue.

Kuroro arrived in a hallway again and at the end there is a door, Kuroro walked toward it.. suddenly the floor disappear, Kuroro immediately summoned his skill hunter and do teleport, he reached the door at the end of hallway, Kuroro immediately opened the door and rush in because the floor beneath his feet disappeared as well. He felt his teleport ability would be useful in this case. Although nen ability that does all of this quite unique but apparently not strong enough, ordinary people probably wouldn't have survived, but nen-user might get through it. It seems that do all of this has not been an expert in developing capabilities, like those who first learning nen. It's unfortunate. Kuroro thought.. he's little interested in this ability. Kuroro doubt whether that girl who doing it or there other people behind it. Kuroro also felt she was very strange .. like between life or death rather inanimate objects.

Kuroro was in a large dining room with a long table in the middle. And at the edge of the table that girl was sitting with a smile. "I salute you can get here, there is no mistaking you aren't an ordinary person." Said that girl

"It's your ability that too weak, too bad .."

Suddenly that girl shouted "Don't insult his ability!" said that girl. 'His?' so the one who doing all this not that girl, there was someone behind it.

"Then tell him to appear in front of me .. if he isn't a coward" said Kuroro. That girl's face was getting scary because of anger.

"No need! It's enough for us to kill all of you! " said that girl angrily. Then things from dinner table.. cutlery, forks, knives, plates and everything drifted towards Kuroro. He managed to avoid it and moved toward her.

Kuroro quickly strangle that girl. Kuroro was surprised because her body was so cold, she then smiled and then a metal cage fell from the top towards Kuroro make Kuroro confined in there. The girl wasn't moving anymore and Kuroro realized that girl's body was fake, from outside cage, Kuroro could hear that girl's laughter, the girl walked up to that man.

"Too bad you're trapping here" said that girl from outside the cage and looked at Kuroro cynical "Now you're dead. Because you had insulted him moreover wounded part of him" said that girl. Part of him? .. is she mean about that statue that can bleed?. Ah, there's so many strange things in here, from this house's size that doesn't like from the outside look, statue bleeding, and the girl who didn't have her right arm. But Kuroro know there are someone behind this and that statue was some part of him.

While Kuroro in thought.. suddenly in the cage there's fire that come up.. burning that man.

 

Return to Kurapika

Kurapika and Machi was in a boy's bedroom. Again, the door closed and locked. They think what will they do this time. Suddenly they heard boy's voice in the room but there's none except they two "Hi pretty girls .. It's been long time since we have a guest. Especially pretty girls like you two". But it seems this boy is different from the woman, this boy too much talk, let alone part of he thinks Kurapika was a girl make him little annoyed, even though he often disguised as women 'thanks to his face', but this time he wasn't in a state of disguise and someone still assume he was women. "You're so noisy! Quickly tell us what you want." Said Kurapika.

"Oh ..This cute girl seemed very impatient.. " said that boy, made Machi want to laugh but withheld. "Well I want you to looking myself that hiding in this room .. if you can find me, I'll open that door and ... . ". Long pause and Kurapika response" And?" he said. "... And I will give you two something" Kurapika and Machi expect a key that might be rendered. They two start looking for that boy.

Kurapika sighed "Again.. we must seeking something or rather someone..so troublesome". Machi just silence but agree with Kurapika's word. Searching on dirty room and have a lot of broken toys scattered. But the room wasn't big enough and seek someone here doesn't seem difficult. Although thinking like that, in fact they didn't find anyone in that room.

"Is he really here? we didn't find anyone here?" Said Machi little upset.

"I don't know, maybe there's hidden place in here.." Kurapika shrugged.. he thought for a moment "...Besides, I feel strange, that girl, that woman .. I feel they are both odd" he said

"You also feel like that eehh?" Said Machi. "... Yes, I also feel like it, they're like..." Machi think the right words to describe it...

"I feel they are like living being but also not like living being, they so pale like a zombie .. and this house is also strange, like doors move away and the rooms changed" said Kurapika. "There may be another room in here or... maybe the one we're looking for isn't a living creature? "said Kurapika frowned.

"Maybe he can change his form into something, remembering that woman who said I stabbed her on her eyes but the one that I stabbed is a wall, ah talk about that woman, do you feel there are other oddities between them?" said Machi. Without they two realize they're already talk to each other so normally like they forgot they're suppose to be enemy.

"Yes .. they two didn't have one part of they body" said Kurapika while still busy searching.

"Don't tell me ... he was also same" said Machi. Looks like they're both have same thought and without saying anything, they start looking among the broken doll, if possible human-shaped doll who lost one of his limbs. After so much searching they managed to find some human-shaped doll who lost it's limbs, but most dolls are losing more than one member of his body not just it's limbs.

"I'm not sure he was among this" said Machi frowning. "But there is nothing else besides this" Said Kurapika while looked at the pile of broken dolls. "There is one, the doll doesn't have his left foot but it was a bear .. I'm not sure that he's" said Kurapika while hugged the teddy bear. Machi looked at the doll close. The doll was then blushed, Machi's suddenly feel speechless and immediately summon her string and tie it. "I'm sure it's was him! " Said Machi little annoyed.

"Hahaha, congratulations .. you managed to find me" Said that doll and then turned into a brown haired boy, he look like that brown hair girl and he don't have left leg. Kurapika felt strange why every people who live in this house is losing one of his limb. "Er, you blondie .." Kurapika turned toward the young man "you have cute face but your chest so flat " In an instant Kurapika be upset and beat him mercilessly. "Okay.. okay I'm sorry I'm just kidding..I will give you two a gift like I promise .." and then the boy suddenly flew towards Machi and Kurapika with his disgusting face. Machi spontan hit him with all her strength and make that young man bouncing.

"What are you doing ?!" Said Machi upset. "No I'm just going to give a kiss as reward to both of you since you can find me" said the young man withstand the pain.

So it's not the key that they get and all their efforts to have only open the door that can actually be broken into by them with ease, but they holding because they're expecting a key that he will gave but all the time they waste just to get a kiss. Machi is now really upset not just because of wasting time, she is also concerned with Kuroro and want to quickly meet with her leader, "I'll kill him!" said Machi coldly and walk toward him. Kurapika didn't stop her because he was also upset. But when Machi approached the boy suddenly the floor where she step lost, Machi and Kurapika was shocked, unfortunately she was not ready to respond and she fell, Kurapika can't help her because they're pretty far. With her string that still binds that boy, the boy also fell along with Machi.

Kurapika immediately reached into the hole, but the hole was so dark. He was alone, he was about to get out from this room to find another way to be meet with Kuroro or Machi, when he approached the door suddenly a large sword slid from the door toward Kurapika. he could dodge it by jumping backward. And from the door, appeared a old man who Kurapika met before when he want to open the middle door on first floor. An Old man with brown hair and again he didn't have his right leg, Kurapika feel more odd, why all the people who live in this house lost one of they limb, .. brown-haired girl didn't have right arm , black-haired woman didn't have left leg, the young man didn't have right hand, and this man didn't have right leg .. He looked at Kurapika with a scary face, his right hand holding a large sword and his left hand holding something like chain but there's hanging big ball on it.. It's look heavy, Kurapika sure if he being hit by it, it'll be fatal.

That old man suddenly swung his sword, Kurapika mannage to hold it with his knife, but the knife was broken because his knife can't hold that big sword, Kurapika jumped on backward again but that man immediately swung his left hand and made Kurapika almost being hit by that ball. The ball hit the wall and the wall instantly being destroyed. Kurapika jumped out of this room and ran, because he knows he can't fight him without using his nen. But that man already behind him. His movement is very fast, he immediately swung his left hand again and that ball successfully hit Kurapika stomach so hard and make him being thrown away to the glass wall, that glass wall was broken and made Kurapika accidently get in to right side where Kuroro is.

Kurapika was holding his stomach and vomited blood. His stomach is very hurt, make him almost fainted. Not to mention his whole body suddenly being cut like Machi because he break that wall glass and pierce in. But he felt a little relieved because he was separated with that man. Somehow he felt scared to look at his face .. it's seem like that man angry at something. Kurapika could see the man walked toward the glass wall. his heart pounding .. with his condition now that he really couldn't fight him. The man was fast and strong, well...even though not as strong like that bastard. Kurapika wished that man couldn't get to his place, however his wished vanish when he saw that man enter the middle door that Kurapika cannot enter it before. He have bad feeling. He look a side toward that middle door beside that middle door that man enter. that handle door move. Kurapika immediately ran towards the door on the right. Ran down the hallway. Ran and ran didn't dare turn round and don't know where to go. It seems that from now on he should training to develop his physical abilities considering he can no longer rely to his nen. He also didn't want that to dependent on that bastard.

Kurapika ran and unwittingly entered a room .. looks like a girl's room. However, because Kurapika didn't feel safe here because it's dangerous if that man come in here as well, he could cornered especially when he was injured and hardly move. Kurapika rushed want to come out from that room, but he heard footsteps rather the sound of people jumping from the outside walked toward the room where he was. Kurapika immediately find a place to hide and eventually chose to hide in the wardrobe.

Kurapika hide in a pile of clothes inside wardrobe. Leap voice sounded increasingly near. he could also hear the sound of the chain. Kurapika saw blood stains on the floor and realized .. he splattered blood everywhere .. surely that man knows where Kurapika was. The sound of the bedroom door open. Kurapika shut his mouth. He can hear a sound of someone jump around the room and he felt the sound more closer to where he was hiding. But suddenly he heard a loud cry from nowhere. Kurapika could feel the man's steps away and then he heard the door shut, Kurapika feel little relieved.

Kurapika wanted to get out from the place where he was hiding, suddenly he saw a book in the closet. he was curious because the book filled with bloodstains, he picked it up and read it .. It seems belong to a girl because of this cute writing and cute image and it seems like a diary..

_'my name is Anna's.. It's my first diary.. I'm so happy hehehe...'_

_'...I hate him! he's weird .. different from my older brother Eddy that handsome and kind. He was very ugly and strange .. I don't want to close to him. Mother then ... '_

_'...On my birthday my father gave me a cat doll and when brother Eddy birthday he gave a teddy bear but when Charlie birthday, father didn't buy him anything until he cried hysterically... hahaha ..I like when he cried... then ...'_

_'... I played with brother Eddy but Charlie bother me by staring at us from a far... I hate Charlie... But brother Eddy approached him and ask him to play together, my brother is too kind ... Then we ... '_

Kurapika flip back the pages, there's no interesting matter to see because it looks like just a regular diary about Anna's life. However, there are pages that make him glued and read it because there are words about Scarlet Eyes.

_'He's crazy! really crazy .. Charlie has made dad really angry .. because of that mother, brother and me also affected .. it's all because of him! .. how can in the auction he make a bidding and won a weird red eyeball .. because of that father have a great debt and all his money runs out ... a jail sentence would not be enough for him! .. I hope my father punished him harshly because they make us destitute '_

_'..... I'm starving ... we've run out stock of food .. dad still can get a job .. and this house would be confiscated ... are we will became a beggar ?... I don't want .. my brother Eddy always said to calm down but I...'_

Next is just the story of a girl whose family became impoverished but there is one event that makes Kurapika interested to read ..

_'Father find an idea to get over our hunger .. brother Eddy really opposed it, but he finally obey it because father force him .. we brought Charlie to the basement .. we tied him on the table .. dad gave me a knife and an important task .. I love to do .. brother Eddy wasn't willing to do it but my dad beat him. I'm sad dad hit him .. but eventually brother Eddy obey it .. Dad gets position in Charlie's right foot, left foot is mom, brother Eddy on his left hand and me on his right hand ... with the cue from my dad we're cut his limb together..I'm satisfied to hear his crying sound .. he deserved it because he makes us like this ... dad told us to keep it as our groceries .. Dad also prying his eyes .. when I don't understand for what '_

Kurapika had not wanted to read it more ... but his curiosity is too high, especially when he read about they're cut of Charlie's limbs.. Are the people that cutting his limb is the same person who lost one of their limb that Kurapika met in this house?.. Kurapika didn't dare to think anymore.. and about the person named Charlie...

_'... Mom would cook some part from Charlie's body that we cut .. I've given to mom half of the meat from Charlie's right hand.. dad says we shouldn't eat too much in order not to run out quickly .. because brother Eddy didn't want to do that so I was the one who gave to mom brother Eddy part... then we eat together .. I didn't know Charlie's meat is so tasty .. hehehe .. even though he was ugly. Father and mother climbed into Charlie's room seem to want to give him some food, brother Eddy only eat little and vomit ...it's pity .. why brother Eddy dislikes this? .. When it's so tasty ... Charlie couldn't go anywhere and do something funny anymore .. now he is confined in his room .. hahaha .. this is your punishment ... because you ... '_

Kurapika immediately closed the book .. he felt sick reading that diary .. too cruel, how could they do that to their own family member.

Kurapika felt his stomach became more hurt, he regret to read this book. His body feels uncomfortable. Kurapika leaned against the door of the wardrobe. he suddenly heard the sound of footsteps walked toward the room where he was, he wondered are that man come back.. to thinks that man knew Kurapika hid here ... Kurapika wanted to stand up, but he feel weak. The footsteps were getting closer and the door being open. Kurapika immediately closed his eyes and turned his head sideways, didn't dare to see who had entered.

But he heard familiar voice "Hey .. are you okay? why did you bleeding like this" Kurapika immediately turned toward the sound.

 

Now step back to Kuroro's event

Kuroro confinement places are suddenly appearing flames, the girl was laughing enjoy the scenery.

"It's consequent for your big mouth .. This fire will not be extinguished for 5 minutes .. but it was enough to kill you. Hahaha!" That girl laugh hysterical.

But the girl suddenly stopped laughing, she was surprised by what happened to her. "! Hah! Why? It can't be!" The girl looked cold He smiled at her. "What are you doing!? How could I be here!" Shout that girl's hold over her burning pain. Yes, now her position and Kuroro being change, that girl now inside the cage and Kuroro stared at that girl being burned with a cold stare. Kuroro do teleport ..

"Ahh, thanks to you my shirt now ruin" said Kuroro, taking off his clothes that almost burned. He saw the girl screaming in pain and soon no longer heard her voice. Kuroro didn't want to waste time to saw that girl dead. He intends to go from there, but there was one that caught his attention .. That girl disappeared .. he still saw the that girl was burned there before and now she was disappeared .. is she escape? think that man. Slowly the flames had subsided .. Kuroro amazed to see what inside the cage. Yes, that girl disappeared but instead there is a hand it seem like right arm that some of it flesh being torn and charred.

Kuroro remembered she didn't have a right arm, but why is there a right arm in the place where that girl disappears and where is that girl?. Kuroro more and more didn't understand .. normally he quickly responsive to a particular case but this case Kuroro didn't understand ..it's all beyond common sense. Lost in thought, suddenly a loud cry came out from nowhere. Kuroro was continue to search for that girl, when in a hallway, Kuroro saw spots of blood in front of a door of the room. The blood spots derived from the other side of the entrance hallway leading to that door, as if there's someone was hurt, ran into the hallway and enter into the room. Is that girl? Using other way to escape from that cage and hide in that room. Kuroro rushed into the room while put out his knife. How shocked Kuroro see who was in the room .. not that girl, but Kurapika that bleeding ..

"Hey .. are you okay? why did you bleeding like this" said Kuroro keep back his knife and approached Kurapika. Kurapika could only see Kuroro with surprise.

"Kuroro..." Kurapika said softly, somehow he was very relieved to see the Kuroro arrival.

"What happened to you? Why did you get here? Where Machi?" Kuroro said, closing his distance to Kurapika.

"Machi fell and there was a scary old man that attacked me ... he made me bounce up and break that glass wall.. I was pierced to your place .." Said Kurapika, he can't talk too much because of his stomach hurt.

Kuroro immediately issued his skill hunter, Kurapika immediately looked at Kuroro "What are you doing ?! don't tell me you want to cure me by using my Holy Chain?!" asked Kurapika.

"Of course, what's wrong?" said Kuroro flat. He summoned his Holy Chain. Kurapika immediately pushed Kuroro hand. "I don't want! I don't want you heal me by using my ability!" Said Kurapika, somehow he felt annoyed when Kuroro use his ability in front of him or to him .. like when Kuroro heal him by using his ability befire.. he didn't like it.

"Stop being stubborn Kuruta, your wound pretty bad!" said Kuroro that also has begun to annoyed with the Kurapika stubborn. "I said don't want to!" Kurapika continued to struggle until ...

Brek

Sheet of paper Kuroro skill hunter that have Kurapika ability Holy Chain has been torn completely separate from that book. And at that moment the Holy Chain that hanging on Kuroro's hand disappeared. Kuroro glared to Kurapika "You.."

Kurapika creeps seeing Kuroro's gaze. "It's not entirely my fault.. you are the one who didn't listen to me" said Kurapika defensively. The torn pieces of paper later disappeared.

Kuroro signed "well.. it's ok.. but I can't use that ability again, unfortunately"

"What do you mean?" asked Kurpaika curious in fact he had understood Kuroro's words mean but just wanted to make sure.

"Don't play dumb Kuruta, you understand the meaning, right .. because if the sheets of paper in this book being torn apart from his book, the ability in that paper will be back to it's owner .. but it doesn't affect if the paper only torn a little.. must be completely separated from the book like your case " Explain Kuroro. Kurapika silence, so that mean his healing ability already back on him, now just his other ability.. if Kurapika could do the same thing to the other.. it'll back to him, and just looking for a way to break the curse that prohibits him to use nen then he will be freed completely. Or he can find a way to break the curse first, because he felt Kuroro didn't steal his abilities in his index finger. No one knows the ability of his index finger, because Kurapika didn't yet had time to develop it but already thinking about what ability for his index finger..or if all his ability back to him maybe Kuroro will remove the curse and steal Kurapika ability again, but it was impossible because Kuroro not stupid ... but now the important think he knew a way to take back his ability and as long as he could use his nen back all must be easy.

Kuroro looked at Kurapika drifted in his mind, he was able to guess what Kurapika thought "I'm not stupid Kuruta .. I'm not going to use your ability close to you, I will be more careful .. so you won't be able to do the same again "Said that man. Kurapika could only smile cynical, yes. He was not stupid, he knows Kuroro would definitely be more careful that's why if he can use same way again, he more hoping to look for a way to release the curse that prohibiting him to use nen. Kurpaika didn't say anything but looked at Kuroro as if he didn't lose. Kuroro smiled saw Kurapika attitude toward him. He salute that boy courage even though he is Kuroro prisoner, but he still doesn't want to admit and stubborn. Kuroro didn't know what Kurapika was planned, certainly Kuroro have to be more careful with it. It's unfortunate, Kuroro hope Kurapika joined his group but he certainly wouldn't want to, because of that Kuroro prefer to steal him abilities and binding him for a while until he gets bored. Kuroro like to see what would Kurapika do later when all the eyes are collected, Kurapika would have to find ways to break the curse during this trip and Kuroro don't know if after the eyes collected he would sell Kurapika or not and what will Kurapika do when he was already sold. Well, let the time answer it. Now he has to focus on this house's case.

"Well, we should forget our problems and focus looking for the Scarlet Eyes in this house first and then a way out " Said Kuroro. Kuroro glanced at the book that Kurapika held. "What is it?" He asks, pointing at the book.

Kurapika immediately recall the contents of the diary and feel disgusting "Why your face became pale? Do you anemic? You should let me make your bleeding stop first.. you're just going to bother me with your condition" said Kuroro

Kurapika handed the book to Kuroro "Read it yourself" Kuroro took the book and read it. As always at first nothing interesting to read and Kuroro wonder why Kurapika want him to read it, until the page about Scarlet Eyes, Kuroro read it seriously.

Kuroro nodded slowly as he undestand and he continued to read the book "I see .. now I've understood who_ ah, what is that girl .." said Kuroro.

Kurapika is interested and asked "What do you understand?" Kuroro then explained what happened to him and the strangeness of that girl who disappeared, leaving only a right arm.

"...... So, the right arm is the original form of that girl.. but how can.." Asked Kurapika didn't understand. "Maybe.. I'm also not sure, everything is strange .. but we already know the mastermind behind all of this is a boy named Charlie" Explain that man.

"___No wonder I feel they like between being alive and dead....."

"They?" Kuroro intterupted. "Oh, you said you met with a man who doesn't have the right leg, isn't it?" Kurapika nodded

"Not only that .." Kurapika began to explain what happen to him and Machi and why Machi could fall, Kuroro understand. So there are three more to be eliminated and the one who doing it all, Charlie.

"Well, I'll find a boy named Charlie to resolve all of these" Said Kuroro

"Do not kill him!" shout Kurapika.

"Why?" Kuroro asked flat

Kurapika immediately upset and stared at Kuroro "He's the poor child, can you have a little sympathy for what happened to him ?!" Kurapika knows there will be no sympathy from that bastard but he wants Kuroro understand that boy suffering and didn't want Kuroro to kill him. Kuroro ignored him.

Kuroro suddenly lifted Kurapika and make him suprised "Hey, what are you doing" Kuroro didn't answer.

Kuroro straight out of this place .. took him to another place. A small room such as a warehouse, after felt safe, Kuroro put down Kurapika "For a while you hiding here, with your condition now you can't fight or protect yourself .. I'll take care of everything" said Kuroro, tying Kurapika hand on the pole with a rope that obtained from nowhere and Kuroro left him there

"Hey .." Kurapika hadn't continued his speech but Kuroro was already out. Kurapika hoped Kuroro didn't kill that Charlie boy. Although the possibility is very small. Kurapika then realized that he was tied by Kuroro here. Kurapika tried struggling his hand to make it loose but it didn't work, he gasped, but the rope remained faithful in his hand, Kuroro tie it tightly. "Damn him!, he doesn't need to tie me like this! what if that old man came here .. I will not be able to run away! ..that annoying man! ..." Kurapika feel his gaze blurred, somehow he felt very tired plus his stomach more hurt. He closed his eyes and lost consciousness shortly.

 

At another place

"Ukh .. That girl ... My right hand ... hurts ... there were already killing my right hand" said a young man who has no arms and legs.

"Calm down, there's still the other of your limb. They must be able to kill the uninvited guests" said another young man that have black-hair and approached young man that in pain and hugged him.

"You also beware .. if you also to death ..." said the young man with no arms and legs.

"Calm down .. I'm not going to die, I will not let you die ... because we are..." The black-haired young man hugged the another young man tightly

"Because we are one.." that two young man said it together

"Charlie"

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey.. can you open the door?" said Machi pushing a door with all her strength, but the door still can't be open. Machi and that boy with brown hair is stuck in a room that's fairly dark. In the corner there's four doll that lying on the floor. That doll have similar form like that boy, that girl, that woman and that old man.

"I can't.. only mother, father and my younger sister that can open it.." said that brown hair boy.

"Why you can't?" Asked Machi frowning.

"I didn't have enough strength.." The young man looked down "...because he just eat a little part of his body" continue young man softly but Machi can still hear it, because she didn't understand she just sighed because she think that boy just strange.

Machi turned toward the young man and then she sat down not to far from that young man. Now she's stuck together this strange young man. "Hey.." The young man turned towards Machi who called him, "Actually, Who... ah, no what are you? You're so weird, I feel you are like not life but I see you alive?.. moreover all of your family didn't have one limb" Ask Machi curious. The young man just can smiled sadly...

 

Kuroro walked into the room where the glass wall is located, and his guess are true, the glass wall was gone. Make him more sure about his guess about that right arm was that brown hair girl original form, it means she was already dead. But there are still some people mentioned by Kurapika, and also a man named Charlie. Kuroro want to enter the middle door on the second floor.. but the door was move away exactly as Kurapika said, The second door too. Kuroro down to the first floor and tried to open the middle door, the door was open and Kuroro managed to enter there in.

It was a room like a living room. right side of the room there is a door, Kuroro open the door and enter in a room that is quite large and there are many luxurious furnishings. Kuroro saw a fairly large picture frame hanging on the wall just above the bed. It seems like a family photograph and there was that brown haired girl's face in the photo, next adult brown-haired man, adult female with black hair and brown haired boy, maybe they were that met by Kurapika and Machi. Then there was a black-haired young man who is hiding behind the brown haired boy.. his face not to visible because he wearing a hat but Kuroro could see there is a large wound in his left cheek. Kuroro also see a lot of photos on a small table, but Kuroro didn't see black-haired young man in that photo on that table. Suddenly the door open wide. Kuroro saw the brown-haired old man with his scary face. Kuroro then smile.

"So you're the one who attacking Kuruta. if you can make him like that it's mean you're pretty strong." He took out his Ben's knife. "Go on.. I will accompany you, the father" said Kuroro smiled coldly. The old man was also prepare to attack.

"!" ..Kurapika finnaly conscious, he was still in small room that Kuroro left him, his hands still tied. Are he fainted, think Kurapika. Kurapika moves his hand again but that rope still don't want to loose. He feel so weak. Kurapika very upset be threat like this, he promised he would hit Kuroro's face without hesitate.

 

CHARLIE POV

_\---- I've always been ignored, my father would consider my existence when there's meeting with his business friend because of his pride, Mother always be locked herself in the library and just paint father, brother and sister.. I am never painted. My sister Anna, always just want to play with brother Edward.. she always said that I was ugly, because the burns were caused by her as a child. Only Edward bro that slightly concerned about me, but Anna always looking for his attention and make him away.. Why only me that being ignored. My brother and sister always get a gift.. I never get it.. at least give me a gift when I was birthday. Only that is enough, enough for me could feel a bit of attention from you._

_"Today you're all going with father to the auction in one five star's hotel. Father was invited by a friend of mine. But remember don't bid on anything, because my financial was not well now" said my father.. me and my family go to auction. Nothing interesting in the auction.. pretty boring, until I saw one item that caught my attention.. a pair of eyes that are bright red. Very pretty, that's in my mind. I want it.. at least today it's my birthday, let it be my gift, but if I asked my father, certainly won't be given. But... I want it... Without thinking I bid it and finally I win and get it. Because my father who paid it so I assume It was a gift from my father._

_But when I got home, my father yell at me.. but I don't care about it, I was quite happy with this prize. I hide the red eyes from being damaged. Time passed, the atmosphere in my family changed become worse. But because I was always confine myself in my room I don't understand the changes that occur in my family. Only one thing is clear, I'm getting more hungry. Don't know why but lately mothers so rarely prepare food for me. I asked my brother he can only look at me sadly, stroking my head.. and that was the last time I saw my brother smile, because in the evening I was taken to the basement by my father and mother._

_At first I didn't understand why they do that, they put me above a table, my arms and legs stretched and then tied. Then I saw my father was near my right leg, my mother at my left leg, Anna in my right hand and my brother on my left hand while crying I wonder what will happen.. Anna then closed my eyes with a cloth. And suddenly I feel fear and discomfort.. I struggle myself "Hey ! wha.. what do you.. why a.." Before I finished on my words, I felt extreme pain of my arm and leg. What are they doing to me?! I kept screaming. Then, my mother opened my blindfold, how shocked I see both my hands from the upper arms disappear and my legs from my upper thigh disappear entirely. But my suffering not done yet, my father then prying my eyes.. I cried back._

_Why are they doing this to me, what is my fault.. in the darkness and pain I heard Anna's voice laughing "Hihihi, how's your feel? this is all your fault. Because of you we are so impoverished and starving "_

_Several days passed, and now I was in my room feel dark and pain. I can't stand anymore, am I going to die soon .._

_Creak_

_I heard my door open and I heard my mother's voice "Charlie.. how do you do? are you hungry?" Said my mother_

_"Your mother brought you food, eat it" This time my father speaks .. because I wasn't strong, I could just let them do whatever they like to me.._

_The food feels strange. It's shaped like meatballs but it feels different_

_I heard my father and mother laughed "How? Is it good?" I shook my head. "Is it? It's means your eyeballs not worthy to eat." Those words successfully crushed me. I eat myself! "Yet another flesh tastes good" I heard voice that I can't no longer knew it was my father or mother because of shock. They eat me?! So I became their groceries.. it's mean I'm going to die? I don't want it.. not until I can do my last wish._

_"Ukh..." I wanted to cry but I don't know if I was crying or not.. I can't stand it, why are they so cruel to me. I felt anger, sad.. all mixed together.. then in the darkness I saw myself.. complete with hands and feet, but only one eyes disappear. It was because I ate my eyeballs?.. he's smile "Let us fight back them"_

_I also smile..._

 

NORMAL POV

"So it all works by a boy named Charlie who is none other than your brother?" Said Machi to the brown haired boy without the left arm. He smiled sadly.

"After we eat him, suddenly I saw myself without a left arm, he smiled at me terrible he tried to take my body.." Explain that young man who was known named Edward

"So your body being possessed by Charlie's limb? But didn't work because you only eat a little of his?"Asked Machi didn't understand.

"No, it's the left hand that be me.. no I mean I was the one that be him, but because he just eat a little part of Charlie's left hand, my strength is not as good as the others, but Edward's consciousness and memory very strongly attached to me than others. That's why I still have his memory and his attitude." explained that young man

"So you are a left arm?!" said Machi suprised.. so people that she and Kurapika met before was the right arm and left leg that turned into Charlie's little sister and mother.. how can such a thing happen. But Machi sure this all nen works.. because of stong anger and sadness.. then nen force that generated is also getting stronger.. like Kuruta case. Wait, so where his original body? Machi want to ask again but the door that can't be open,suddenly be open a little. that young man no.. that left arm was shocked "somebody... was killed." Said the left arm. "You mean?" asked Machi. "Like I said before that could open the door only a father, mother and sister..if they die, it'll open the door, because it was open a little.. it's means one of the three of them already die." Explain the left arm.

"That means you absolutely have no value." Machi sneered.

"You're cruel, of course I have, when the five of us die.. This house will go back to normal." Said the left arm, his eyes fixed to the collection of dolls in the corner.

"Five? You mean there's another one?" Asked Machi

"Well ... "

 

Kuroro looked at the old man doesn't have the right leg that was covered with blood, his whole body stuck by pens and swords of his own, no longer, that old man disappeared and appears a piece of a right leg with most of it flesh disappeared. Based on the diary were Kuroro read maybe some of flesh that disappear is because being ate by them. Kuroro sighed, he wondered why Kuruta could lose to him. Indeed, he was quite strong and made Kuroro bit overwhelmed, but Kurapika strength above him. Are lately Kurapika was too relied on his nen, so his fighting ability slightly decreased? Kuroro thought.

Kuroro smiled "After this he must had a lot of practice, I don't want him became nuisance" mumbled that man.

"Damn!" Kurapika was still struggling.. after a pause, he felt his strength back a little. Finally, after trying hard the rope loosened, and Kurapika immediately quickly untie the rope and out from that room with upset. First, he wants to find Kuroro and beat him because of what he done to him.

 

Still not fit, think Machi.. Not long ago that door open again a little, Machi trying to slip out from the crack of the door, but the gap still too small to get through it. Machi sighed.

"Your limb dead again" said the young man with black hair. "This time the right leg." He turned towards the young man who didn't have arms and legs that struggle with pain in his right leg. Because Kuroro already defeat his right arm and leg, now on that young man's right arm and leg start bleeding and fester.

"The left hand is useless now only the left leg that left.." muttered the black-haired young man who has only one eye. "I had to do something, our opponent this time is not ordinary" said black-haired young man, standing up to leave the room

"Don't!" shouted the young man who didn't have his limb. "I have to protect you, so let me go.. I can't let them get you."

"But.. you're not to strong, the right leg already lose.. let alone you!" black-haired young man stopped and smiled sadly "It looks like it's already time to leave off all this.. look at your wound.. if your limb defeated, your wound will be back.. bleed and fester, pretty soon you can also die because of germs in your wound and.. didn't you already get your wish.." said the black-haired young man.

That another young man head is down "Yes.. but I still feel something is missing.." the black-haired young man was smiling.. He continued walking and went out of the room, the young man without his limb want to prevent him away but The black-haired young man didn't care and still go.

 

Kuroro had already surround one house but still couldn't find another way. There is no way that can be passed again.. "Hey!" He turned toward the voice and a fist almost punch his face but Kuroro managed to avoid and hold that wrist of the person who was none other than Kurapika.

"How can you get release yourself Kurapika?" Asked Kuroro raised his eyebrow. Kurapika tried to pull his hand but Kuroro grip it tightly. "Damn you! It is me who want to ask why did you tie me!" Said Kurapika growled. Kuroro saw Kurapika wrist was injured because of he was trying to untie the rope.

Kuroro then sigh "Why can't you obey me a little.. you're just getting more wound on your own body"

"Whose fault!" Said Kurapika growled again.

Kuroro let out his breath again. He didn't want to argue with Kurapika especially at this time his head little hurt because he can't find a way. "It be better if we can stop our.. I was dizzy looking for another way." Said Kuroro

"Way? Oh, what happened to that old man? " Kurapika asked that remember there are still problems that must be gone through

"Well, he dies and turns into the right leg like that girl." Kuroro observes Kurapika for a moment "You ... are your stomach is okay?" Asked Kuroro observed some part of Kurapika wound dried and some still bleeding.

"Ah.. yes, it's okay.. It's not hurt anynore." Said Kurapika didn't know how to respond him. To be honest his stomach still hurt, but Kurapika must hold it and don't want to look weak. Kuroro stared at Kurapika then his hands slide freely into the stomach Kurapika. Kurapika was shocked and immediately curled up due to Kuroro's touch "Is that you say not hurt anymore? I just touch you softly but you directly curled up.. "Said Kuroro cynical. Kurapika only glared at Kuroro.

Then suddenly Kuroro carry Kurapika with piggy back style and make Kurapika surprised "What are you doing?!"

Kuroro turned his head slightly backwards "Of course I was carry you, why do you like to ask things that do not need to be answered anyway. Your condition still not good.. " Said Kuroro with a little tease. "But you don't have to carry me right?!" Kurapika slightly flushed face and sullen. "So you want me to tied you or I carried you? You can choose one, in your condition now you're just going to bother me and make yourself danger, but you're very stubborn." Kurapika then silent. With these condition he can't do anything, well, it's better like this than he was tied again. Either how long since the last time he touched close like this with that man. Kurapika immediately recall that forbidden moment. For some reason every time he is close to Kuroro, Kurapika immediately thought of that moment.

"Hey .." Kurapika awake from his daydream because Kuroro call him.

"Y .. yes" Kurapika replied nervously

"Do you know any other way in this house or hidden way? I've been around this house, but I didn't find any other way. Middle door which you said couldn't be open are Charlie's parent room and the living room, the middle door on second floor disappeared after I killed that old man. There is no other way anymore." Explain that man.

Kurapika try remember something.. "Have you met the woman with short black hair?" Asked Kurapika

"Oh .. the woman that you tell me before.. no.. I haven't meet her," replied that man.

Kurapika suddenly remembered something "Hey.. are you doing something when we're apart? Are you stabbing or destroy the wall?" asked Kurapika. He remembered that woman suddenly in pain and cursing that man.

"No, Why? "Asked Kuroro wonder.

"...That woman, do you remember that I told you when Machi stab the wall but it's the woman's eyes that Machi stabbed. When we look for a book by her order, suddenly she was in pain and vomiting blood ... and she said you're a bastard and curse you. " Explain Kurapika. Kuroro surprised "Why me?!" Kurapika could only shrug. Kuroro remember what he did. He remembered he didn't do anything except destroy that strange statue and killing. but the statue was part of Charlie.. Wait is the sculpture really part of Charlie.. that girl said that Kuroro has hurt part of him. But the cries issued by the statue like a woman's voice, lest the statue was part of that woman. And she was also part of Charlie.

"Hey? What's wrong?" Kurapika asked because Kuroro suddenly silent.

"Ah no. The statue was.. I just destroyed a statue and he was covered in blood. That's it" said Kuroro. Kurapika understand something "Are the statue was also part of that woman's? because when Machi piercing the wall.. the wall also bleed." Kuroro paused and thought for a moment, he saw something and picked it up, Kurapika surprised with something that Kuroro take "Hey, why you take the axe? " asked Kurapika.

Kuroro then turned slightly towards Kurapika "Kuruta, hug me tightly or you can fall" said Kuroro which makes Kurapika surprised and blushing slightly. "a... WHUA !" Kurapika almost fell, because Kuroro let go and hold that axe with both his hands. Kurapika didn't want to embrace Kuroro but he reflex put his hands around Kuroro neck and his legs pinning at Kuroro waist, he also bowed his head on Kuroro shoulder to avoid being hit by fragments shattered wall because Kuroro ordered him to look down. And with one swing Kuroro destroy the wall with his axe. Not only wall furniture, and the other also be victims.

Kurapika surprised with Kuroro's action, before Kurapika asked Kuroro explained "I think she was able to manipulate space and manipulate herself into a thing to spy us, because I don't find her everywhere I thinks he was hiding by separating herself and manipulate it into an object and watching us, I also felt she hide her presence." Said Kuroro while continuing destroy around the room.

Kuroro nearly ruined all the rooms in this house. Until he destroy the wall at the end of the dining room where that girl was burned, and then they hear a cries along with blood pouring from the walls. "Found it" said that man.

"Hey.. I heard screams, are you found her" Said Kurapika peeking out from behind Kuroro shoulders

"Yes..." Kuroro heard the cried again and for a moment that wall turned into hallway and in the middle there is a black-haired woman covered with blood. She looked at Kuroro sharply.

The woman drawing something in a sketchbook that Kurapika found in library, suddenly that hallway become long. Kuroro didn't want waste time lunged toward her. That woman was still drawing.. increasingly long hallway. And then comes a lot of iron pipe from the wall hit them. Kuroro managed to avoid it. Then from the back appear the fire and almost hit Kurapika backs. Kuroro noticed immediately accelerate the movement and ran very fast approaching that woman. But suddenly the walls narrowed and both sides become one squeeze them both. That woman saw the two walls that have been sealed and then feel relieve.

"Feel relieved?" said someone from behind that woman and success make her surprised

"You... how can?!" Said that woman saw Kuroro and Kurapika were still alive. Kuroro hands holding his Skill Hunter. Yes, if he little late did teleport they both could die.

The woman was issued her sketch book again and make the hall lengthwise to make herself away from that man. Kuroro sighed, he immediately teleport again and appear right in front of the woman, with a quick movement Kuroro directly pierced her chest. That women fell down. She then disappeared and turned into a right leg that most of the flesh is also disappearing.

Then he hear a loud cried from nowhere and the hallway where Kuroro was back normal into the dining room where that girl was burned. Kuroro out of the room and find a way to where Charlie.

After a long walk Kuroro glanced at Kurapika that still hugged him tightly with his head leaning on his back. He smiled a little "Hey, are my back is so comfortable for you. You're really calm in my back." Kuroro words successfully made Kurapika release his hand and fell. "Oh .. areyou okay?" Said Kuroro lend of his hand.

Then from behind came sound of women "Danchou!" Kuroro then turned toward the voice.

 

Machi surprised to see that door is fully open now "Ah.. so the three of them were dead..." Said Edward. Machi rushing off to meet with Kuroro, before she looked at Edward. Edward just smiled, "Go... it's time for this all to be over." Said Edward waved to Machi. Machi went.

In the main room Machi saw Kuroro and Kurapika together and spontaneously called him "Danchou!".

"Oh.. Machi, are you okay?" Machi just nodded toward them.

"Danchou, I know who did this all.."

"Yes.. I also know and now want to find that child. Machi, when I go can you look for this boy." Said Kuroro point at Kurapika. Machi nodded and he quickly binds Kurapika.

"Hey! I'm coming with you!" Protest Kurapika

"No.. you're just going to bother me." Said Kuroro

"Isn't it no more except that child!"

"We don't know what will happen Kuruta."

"That Charlie's left arm was still alive, and he said there's still one more person ... I forgot to ask who" Interupt Machi.

Kuroro nodded then turned towards Kurapika. "I told you we don't know what will happen, now there is one more... ah two opponents we have to face again.. therefore be a good boy and don't bother me." Said Kuroro as he left them.

Kurapika shouted as saw Kuroro go "Hey! Don't you dare kill that child!" Kuroro ignores Kurapika as he go. Machi could only sigh.

Kuroro went to the left door on the second floor and meet a hallway. Kuroro passed the room with the door shattered that Kurapika told. And it turns out at the end of the hallway there is a door again. Kuroro open then there are stairs. 'It turns out that there is still one more floor' though Kuroro. Kuroro climb the stairs and enter the door. Kuroro arrived in a dark room and at the corner there a light and under it was the door. Kuroro saw the figure of a person in front of the door.

The man has black hair that covered his left eye and there's burns in his left cheek.. he was different from the others he complete with both arm and leg. "Are you Charlie?" said Kuroro. Wait, isn't it Charlie lost his arms and legs, then who is he.. he looks like a boy in the photo that Kuroro saw in the parents' room. Is he also part of Charlie limbs?. Kuroro remember the contents of that diary. The left arm is a brown-haired young man, so "You... is Charlie's eyeball?"

The black-haired young man was smiling. "It looks like it's a the time to end this... but I have to protect him with whatever I could," said the young man was sad. It was true, he's one part of Charlie too.. but why he took the figure of Charlie? are Charlie eat his own eyes... Thought that man. Lost in thought that young man in front of him vanished.

Kuroro walked toward the door.. suddenly from his behind appear a hand holding the knife, and glide towards Kuroro. Kuroro managed to avoid it, the hand disappeared again. Kuroro stay still. Kuroro realized that hand emerged from under and wanted to stab Kuroro's feet, reflex Kuroro stepped on that hand. And again the hand disappeared. Kuroro increase alertness, he uses en, that young man doesn't seem as good as that old man, but still a dark room makes it difficult to see moreover Kuroro didn't want to linger here, he want to finish it a.s.a.p and he must treat Kurapika... Wait, since when Kuroro be more attention to the boy.

While drifts into his mind a hand emerging from the top of Kuroro's head and about to stab his head. Kuroro noticed immediately take out pens from his pocket and stab that hands stuck it in the wall. The young man also reveals his form, and with fast movement Kuroro pierced a pen to his other arm until he couldn't escape.

That young man then smiled 'It's time' thought the young man, "Kill me..." says the young man, closing his eyes.. and without hesitate Kuroro kill him, shortly room becomes bright and an eyeball rolling at Kuroro feet. Kuroropun hear the cried of the only door there and get into it.

Kuroro was in the room that rather dark, Kuroro saw someone sleeping on the bed, "Charlie?" Kuroro saw a young man who didn't have both arms and legs, his eyes are closed and Kuroro bet he didn't have his eyeball. The young man curled up in pain. "Charlie... where the Scarlet Eyes." Charlie was surprised and turned toward the sound source.

"I'm not going to tell you, you've destroyed all I have.. I won't let my precious things.. the only thing that I got from my family you destroyed it again!" Snapped the young man named Charlie.

"I'm not going to destroy it, I don't want be scolded by someone because I ruin it.. it's not yours. That belonged to someone who comes with me and very stubborn, anyway ... it's not a gift from your father but you who forced him. What good from a gifts that be obtained from half hearted? That's why they're doing this to you." Said Kuroro, Charlie can only be silent to hear what that man said. Kuroro feel bad at Charlie, unfortunately he have unique capabilities and if he can develop it, it'll be great ability, but... his sacrifice is too great. Just like his ability.

Charlie then moved and fell out of bed "No.. I won't let you take it..." said Charlie, crawl and bite Kuroro's leg. Kuroro who don't have any feeling, felt sorry with Charlie now. Charlie kept fighting with what he could.

Kuroro sighed.. "Actually, I don't want to kill you because someone would nag at me.. but you got me no choice. I'll look it where The Scarlet Eyes is.. I think it's hidden in this room." Said Kuroro took out his Ben's knife and drew it towards Charlie.

JLEB

"Ukh.."

Kuroro was surprised. Because It's not Charlie that stabbed, but a brown-haired young man who didn't have a left arm, he protect Charlie.

"Charlie... just give him that eyes... it's time to stop.. isn't it.. there one desire that you wanted before you die... forgive us... because have done cruel thing to you, and please forgive me... who didn't have the guts.. to stop them. I failed... became your older brother " Said the left arm that hugging Charlie.

"Brother..."

"I... I love you Charlie..." The left arm was closed his eyes and then turned to his form.. a left arm that is still intact.. only it's finger disappear..

"Ukh..." Charlie moaned in pain, now his whole body ached .. arms, legs and his eyes bleed. Charlie bring his face to his left arm and then kissed it "I love you too.. brother..." Said Charlie quietly.

"Then... where the Scarlet Eyes?" Asked Kuroro again still hold his. Charlie just turned towards the closet. Kuroro directly examine the cupboard and mussed it. And he finally found Scarlet eyes that kept inside a glass ball.. Kuroro immediately retrieve and save it.

"Are you going to kill me now?" Asked Charlie.

"No.. I've got the Scarlet eyes.. I don't have to kill you, after all I already told you I didn't intend to kill you.." said that man.

Charlie paused. Kuroro was about to get out from the room but Charlie called him "Hey..." Kuroro stop his movement and turned. "In exchange of Scarlet eyes... can you help me..." said Charlie.

"What?" Asked Kuroro.

"I want... to do something... before I die." Said Charlie.

"Danchou!" Says Machi who saw his Danchou back.

All the room in this house has changed completely, really like an abandoned house. It looks like it is back to normal. Kuroro also shocked when he out from Charlie's room Charlie, the room all changed. Full of dust and cobwebs .. the walls are also fragile.

Kuroro saw Kurapika that lying unconscious "What happened to him?"

"Ah .. sorry, because he can't stand still so with forced I make him sleep" said Machi. Kuroro could only snort of laughter. Yes, typical of Kurapika. No way he remained silent while tied up. "Danchou..."

"Hmm?"

"What did you carry?" Asked Machi saw Kuroro carried something that wrapped in a blanket filled with bloodstains.

"Oh.. this... nothing... There are things that I must be done first. Can you go out first along with Kuruta. Explain to Shalnark everything. Understand?"

"Okay Danchou." Although curious Machi won't force if Kuroro didn't want to tell. Machi carried Kurapika out of this house and was greeted by Shalnark together with Feitan and Phinks out with anxious faces.

"Hey.. what happened... why you guys can't be called, and when I wanted to enter to the house I couldn't enter it?" Asked Shalnark.

"Then where Danchou?" Asked Feitan

"Are Danchou die ?! Hey, what happened with this damn kid?! why he passed out?! "Asked Phinks.

Machi just signed and finally explain everything.

Inside the house, Kuroro carried Charlie toward the basement, he then go into a dark room and then put Carlie in the corner of the room that contained piles of something ..

"Is it true, you want me to put you here?" Asked Kuroro.

"Yes..." Charlie turned his face to the left and right to feel something was nearby, he then smiled.. "Yes.. it's right here.."

Kuroro then turn back was about to leave... "Thank you... thank you so much... brother... now... I could die... in peace..." Said Charlie to Kuroro. Kuroro turned his head back, caught sight of Charlie who was lying and then smile a little. 'Since when I can have a pity to him' Think Kuroro, they're same.. They're both not being loved.

Kuroro finally out of the house ...

"Danchou!" Said Shalnark and Phinks who saw Kuroro out of the house. They went straight to that man. Kuroro see Kurapika still unconscious, maybe he was tired.

Kuroro holding Kurapika "We're back, it seems we still have to stay here until tomorrow." Said that man. Then they all returned to their base.

Arriving at the headquarters, Kuroro told Machi to treat Kurapika wounds. Although reluctant, She do it because it's her Danchou's command. Because Kuroro also exhauted, finally Kuroro also fell asleep. Without realizing it, he was lying on the bed where Kurapika also slept on it. Really exhausting day... thought that man before completely falling in his deep sleep.

 

That night in a abandon house... there was a young man who slept surrounded by his father, mother, sister and brother. Finally before he died .. that young man could sleep with his family, it was his wish since he was kid. They never slept with him together. Although they are now lifeless, that young man was already happy.. Now, that young man also will gone. He smiled ...

"Good... night." Said that young man quietly. That young man then hummed with his soft voice.. until it no longer hear sound anymore from the boy.

 

_'Why is everything that I want I can't never have. Even my birthday too .. always a brother and sister preferred. They don't want to come near me, is that because I'm ugly? and my little wish they also can't give it... '_

_'But this time I'm happy because my little wish finally fulfilled'_

_'Thank you.. for that people who helped me... I really glad you visit my home'_

 

TBC ..


	8. Chapter 8

_'Kuroro...come here... ..I want to show you something, you love beautiful things, isn't it?' a red-haired girl calling a little boy with black hair._

_'What is it?' The boy approached the girl_

_'Look... it's beautiful right?' that girl shows something to the boy_

_'Yes... very beautiful... " The boy smiled._

 

Somewhere in the morning there's two young man that gather together. One young man was walking around the place and look anxiety, another young man put his sister to bed.

Suddenly a young man who walking around shouted "Arrggggg! Killuaaaa!"

"What?! Don't screaming you stupid.. you can wake Alluka!" Killua said as patting his sister who was sleeping.

"Killua! Can't we do something to save Kurapika?!" Gon sitting directly in front of Killua and looked at him "Can we save Kurapika? You said your sister can grant any wish right?... maybe we could.."

"Gon.." Killua immediately interrupted.

"Nanika probably could saved Kurapika. But to release the nen that put in a person body I never tried it. Maybe the process will be same when Nanika heal you Gon.. if that so we had to call Kurapika came here to touch hands with Nanika. And when Kurapika succeeded be teleported here he would immediately die because of rules that prohibiting he is in touch with his friends. " Killua try to explain.

"But.. what if we try first..." Gon said softly

"With betting Kurapika lives?" Killua asked. Gon's eyes immediately widened and silent.

"I.. I really worried with Kurapika. The last time I called. He said he would focus seeking his Kuruta's Eyes and tried to forget abaout his revenge. He also even out from Nostard family. And now he was arrested by Genei Ryodan's leader.." Gon said quietly.

"Gon... do you know.. that Kurapika being chase by the mafia?" Killua asked

"Eh ... why?" Gon was surprised

"It seems that his identity as descendants of the last Kuruta's clan uncovered.. and many mafia were aiming for his eyes. Maybe that's why he out from Nostard family."

"Huh ... don't tell me Genei Ryodan capture him and intends to sell him to the mafia.. Kurapika more danger now!." Said Gon panic. His hands squeezing tight his fabric pants while shaking. "What should we do... we can't even contact Kurapika." Gon's eyes had started to watery. He was very worried about his friend. Killua tried to think some idea to relax Gon

"Ah ... I know. He maybe can help us" Killua said as flick his finger.

...

In the early morning, heard a sound of birds and sunlight penetrates the windows that were broken in the old buildings. In the half conscious Kuroro heard like something was falling, Kuroro opened his eyes and little dazzled by the sun. Kuroro get up and sit down. He looked at the clock it's 7.00 am, he sighed .. how long he was here. Kuroro remembered he accidentally fell asleep next to Kurapika. He wonder, why he could fall asleep beside Kurapika, Kuroro don't really like to sleep with another person at same bed. At that time also, although Kuroro moved Kurapika from the couch to the bed, he didn't sleep with Kurapika. Perhaps he was too tired. He saw laterally seek Kuruta figure, but Kurapika didn't at his side. Then where he.. was he in the bathroom? But the bathroom door open and no sign of anyone inside. Did Kurapika run away, thought that man. Kuroro immediately moved from his bed, but before he set foot on the floor yet, he paused. He again occupied the bed and crawled toward where Kurapika slept. Kuroro saw something on the floor and smiling. Kurapika was asleep on the floor. So the sound of something falling that he heard before is Kurapika who fell to the floor.

Kuroro immediately approached Kurapika and shook him to wake up "Hey, wake up Kuruta... we have to get out of here." But there was no response from Kurapika and he stay asleep. Kuroro patted his cheek, still no response. Kuroro tried to slap him, Kurapika remained no respond.. Kuroro forced himself to slapped Kurapika many times but Kurapika only frown his eyebrows and muttering something, Kuroro could hear the words 'bastard' from Kurapika's mouth , as if he cursed that man. Kuroro then let out his breath. He lay back Kurapika on the bed. Kuroro rushed to the bathroom and washed his face and gather with his comrade.

"Ah.. Danchou, good morning." Shalnark said as he busy playing with his cellphone. His comrade already gathered together. And Kuroro taking a place to sit and read a book.

"Danchou... so when will we going from here?" Phinks asked.

"That kid is still not awake, so we had to wait a little longer until he wake up.." that man said.

"Tch so troublesome.. Why don't you wake him?" Phinks said as he annoyed.

"I already wake him, but he still didn't wake up. I even slapped him many times but he still didn't wake up. That kid even called me a bastard, and many other abusive word" Kuroro sigh. "Why don't you go first I'll wait Kuruta, yet we still will go separately. " Kuroro said as he looked at his men.

"...No, I'll wait you Danchou." said Phinks re-assemble together with Feitan and Shalnark. Kuroro back to his book, but before that he called Machi.

"Machi..."

"Yes, Danchou." Machi approached Kuroro

"I wonder why Kuruta still unconscious. How strong you hit him?" Kuroro asked.

Machi silent, she thinks for a moment "I think... I hit him strong enough... because he didn't stay still, I hit him right on his belly, I don't know his stomach injured and he fainted in agony" Machi explain. Kuroro only nod a bit.

 

Kurapika awake. Again, he had to feel the pain all over his body as he awake, especially in his stomach and his cheek... cheek? He wonder why his cheeks feel hurt and little hot.

"Oh.. you're awake. Just now I want to wake you again." said someone who just entered the room where Kurapika was.

"How long have I slept?" Kurapika asked

"Long enough... you fall asleep from the events in that house until now.. it's 5 pm now" Kuroro said as he look at the clock on his cellphone.

Kurapika eyes widened, he was surprised why is he can sleep for so long. He remembers the last time he struggled to catch up Kuroro but suddenly he felt so much pain from his stomach pain and his consciousness fade away. Are Machi did it?

Kurapika remembered one important thing "How... The Scarlet eyes..." Kurapika said softly. Kurapika actually wanted to ask about the boy. But he wanted to choose the right time to ask.

" I've already got it." Kuroro said as he walking and sitting on a small couch not far from the bed. He put out his book. They two in the silence, actually Kuroro want to tell Kurapika to get ready. But seeing his expression he still looks tired and Kuroro guarantee his stomach and cheeks still hurt. Cheek.. yes, Kurapika cheeks still red and there's a little injury in the corner of Kurapika lip because Kuroro slap him so hard. Kuroro felt a bit guilty.

"Hey... are your cheeks still hurt?" asked Kuroro.

Kurapika just frowned. "Why do you know my cheeks hurt?" Kurapika holding his cheeks "don't tell me it's you who cause the sore on my cheek huh ?!" Kurapika stared at Kuroro sharply.

Kuroro chuckled "You know.. you are falling out from the bed, that may be the cause of your cheek hurt. Cheeks so red now." Kuroro lie, although not entirely wrong because Kurapika true was falling out from bed and Kuroro slap him.

"You're lying! I think you're punch me or slapped me because I didn't wake up remembering you wanted to go from here" Kurapika stroking his cheek. Well, of course he is smart enough to be fooled. Kuroro could only shrug. A moment of silence back in the room. maybe it's time to tell Kurapika to get ready.

"Hey.." Kurapika and Kuroro said together. They had paused for a moment. Kuroro held out his hand as a sign to tell Kurapika to spoke first.

Kurapika was responding Kuroro sign, "the boy... did you kill him?" asked Kurapika.

"No." Kuroro straight answer.

"Is it true?" Kurapika asked doubtfully.

Kuroro sigh, "ha-ah, you tell me to not kill him, but when I obey you.. you doubt me."

Kurapika frowned "Even if I told you, you're not truly will do as I told right?"

"But in fact.. I do as your told" Kuroro counter him.

Kurapika paused then asked again "Why didn't you kill him?"

"...I don't know, maybe I feel sorry for him as you say" Kuroro said in flat tone.

Kurapika bit surprised "Didn't you don't have any feelings ?! It's really strange if you can feel sorry for him."

Kuroro let out his breath again "You're the one who strange Kuruta, you told me not to kill him, said to have little sympathy for him. But as soon as I do that you don't even believe me."

Kurapika became quiet again "...So he's still alive." he said relief,

"He is dead" Kurapika immediately turned to Kuroro and glared at him. Kurapika open his mouth to ask again but Kuroro already cut him "When I found him, his condition was really worse, cuts on his hands and feet bleeding and fester. Maybe because I defeate his limb that attack us." Well, at least he died in piece, thinks Kuroro

"Is it true?" Kurapika asked again didn't trust him

"You're really didn't trust me huh.. Well, when you're feeling better quickly get ready.. we'll get out from here" Said that man.

"Of course not" Kurapika finally got up out of bed and go to the bathroom. Kurapika finished getting ready, he still wore that shabby clothes were given by Machi. But it's getting more shabby because torn and full of his blood.

Kurapika and Kuroro gathered in the main room they were getting ready to go, but Kurapika holding them "Hey.. Can I go to my apartment first to pick up my clothes and my disguise tools. How could I hang around looking like this. Considering I was still be chased by the mafia. "

Kuroro stared Kurapika for a moment and then sighed "Okay but we'll be with you". Kuroro along with the other Ryodan's members went to Kurapika apartment first. Phinks and Feitan waiting outside the apartment. Machi and Shalnark waited outside Kurapika room. Kuroro was in the room with Kurapika and he was in the bathroom change his clothes to disguise. He wears elbow sleeve shirt collar and dark jeans. He wear red wig and hat to disguise as he used in his disguise before. As a precaution to avoid similar cases previously, he also wears a contact lens.

Kurapika came out from the bathroom and took his backpack filled with many books and clothing. And walk toward Kuroro. Kuroro stare at Kurapika disguises that exactly like before except his clothes and then slightly squinted. Without realizing Kuroro continuous stare at Kurapika.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" Kurapika feel uncomfortable by Kuroro stare.

"Ah... it's nothing... let's go" Kuroro said.

They both came out greeted by Machi and Shalnark. Machi and Shalnark in silenced saw Kurapika disguises that like their first meeting. That four came out from the apartment and went over Phinks and Feitan that was waiting outside. Phinks and Feitan who saw Kurapika disguises also surprised. The one who most showing the surprise expression is Phinks. Feitan only frowned. Phinks then looked at Kuroro. Kuroro that being stared at Phinks only silent. Then the six of them went to the airport.

"We can parted from here. You all can go anywhere you want. Just don't follow me and this kid. If I need anything I'll call you guys." Kuroro said to his men. The Ryodan members nodded and left respectively. Leaving Kuroro and Kurapika.

"...So ...where will we go next?" Kurapika asked after a pause because he can't stand the silence atmosphere between them especially Kuroro continued stare him.

"We're going to Zaban City, Shalnark said there are three pairs in there ...but before that we will go to Miha first." Kuroro explain to Kurapika

"Miha? Miha Tribe? Why should we go there first if we must pass Zaban City before we go there. Why don't we take the three pairs in Zaban city first." Kurapika confused

"You'll know later.. just silent and obey me." Kuroro said. Kurapika could only grunt annoyed by Kuroro's word. Yes, indeed Kuroro help him... but what's wrong if he ask, Kurapika thinks. But even more annoying is Kuroro attitude that had been continuously stared at Kurapika from behind. When Kurapika stared at him back, Kuroro just turned his face away.

 

But not long they walk, Kuroro suddenly hold Kurapika's hand. Kurapika makes a little surprised. Kuroro then pull him away from airport. "Hey... where are you going... the airport.." Kuroro continued to drag Kurapika and Kurapika could see Kuroro heading toward a hotel near the airport there. Kurapika suddenly felt afraid, yeah.. he promised he would pay with his body If Kuroro help him get tha eyes. But are he must now do it, because this time his body wasn't in good condition, especially his stomach and Kuroro knew it.

Kuroro and Kurapika walk into the hotel. Kuroro check-in while still holding Kurapika's hand. And then he pulled again towards the room. Kuroro immediately threw Kurapika's body on the bed. Kurapika didn't understand Kuroro attitude that suddenly like this. Kuroro didn't say anything along the way until now.

Kuroro approached Kurapika went up the bed and took off his hat.

"Wh... what... are we really need to do it now... my body is still not well..." Kurapika said with a tone of fear. Kuroro didn't say anything but just stared at him. Kurapika realized the meaning of Kuroro gaze then turn his face away from Kuroro face.

Kurapika tried to push him "Listen, this time my condition is not good. So can we do it next time. Anyway this is too sudden, I'm not ready to do it."

However Kuroro immediately grasped Kurapika hand "No .. I want to do it now. I will not let you run away from me... anymore." Kuroro said. Kurapika had turned his face again to saw Kuroro and wanted to say 'eh' but Kuroro was already kissing him. Kuroro lick his lips and his tongue forced to enter Kurapika mouth. Kurapika reflex bit that man tongue but it makes Kuroro also bit Kurapika tongue dan suck it firmly make Kurapika groaned in pain.

Kurapika let go of the kiss by turn his face "Wai... Kuroro stop!"

Kuroro unbuttoned Kurapika's shirt and trousers, with a quick movement he release it make Kurapika naked. Kurapika was shocked and reflex turn his body facing back, his back now facing Kuroro and he buried his face to pillow because of embarrassment. Kurapika then felt something enter his back, a finger. He winced in pain.

"Hu... Hurts.. Kuroro stop it.. ..please." Kurapika sounds shaking, Feeling wanted to cry.

But his suffering not finish yet. He felt something touching his backside. Suddenly Kurapika felt a really sharp pain in his back as Kuroro start thrust into him with no preparation. Kurapika's eyes widened and start watering, his mouth also open with saliva that out a bit. He grip the mattresses so hard until it's torn because he withstand the pain. Unfinished, Kuroro start moving that add more pain to Kurapika. He could feel the cold liquid flowing from the source of the pain and he could smell blood.

Kurapika couldn't make any sound, could only withstand the pain. Moreover, Kuroro movement make Kurapika's stomach more sick. Kurapika tears unconsciously flowing out withstand the pain on his back and stomach. Kurapika hopes to finish this as soon as possible. But then he thought it's better to hurt than to be enjoyed. His pride can be crumble if he also enjoy it like before. Yes, let this pain take over his body.. Kurapika just needs to hold. Suddenly he remember Kuroro's gaze before...

"Akh!" Kurapika back to feel more pain when Kuroro increase his movement. Later, Kurapika could feel the warm seeds scattered in his body.

Kuroro lay down above Kurapika's body and whispered something in Kurapika's ear "Valentine..." it was the word that came out from Kuroro mouth. Kurapika heard it then just kept silent.

Kurapika saw strand of his red hair wig in his cheek, Ah... Kurapika realized he was still wearing a wig on his head. But he didn't have the energy to take it off now, his whole body feel ached moreover Kuroro lay down on his top body make more weight. Kuroro also still no sign to move. The atmosphere of the room was silent only the sound of panting breath can be heard. Are they will fall asleep in this state. For nearly five minutes they were in silent, Kurapika finally felt a little sleepy because of fatigue. But suddenly Kuroro move. He get up went to the bathroom.

A while later Kurapika heard Kuroro out from the bathroom then immediately go out from his room. He could also hear the sound of the door was locked. Are Kuroro think Kurapika would run away. Who can run away in this condition, his legs could't move now. Moreover where Kuroro going after doing this cruel things to him, He just left Kurapika alone. Bullshit when he say he's not into rape, aren't his action this time as same as rapist, thinks Kurapika... but not long Kurapika consciousness fadded away.

BRAK

BRUK

In his half conscious Kurapika could hear something. he suddenly felt something wet and warm on his skin. Kurapika opened his eyes for a bit.

"Ah... you wake up. You're can sleep again" Kuroro said while wiping Kurapika's body with that wet clothes. Kurapika was surprised when Kuroro start clean up his ass to take the seed that Kuroro plant in Kurapika ass. "Ah... Stop.. I ...could clean it myself." Kurapika said as he turned his body toward Kuroro. Kurapika voice sounded hoarse.

However Kuroro didn't listen Kurapika and continue clean him. Kuroro then grab a glass of water to Kurapika mouth to drink.. Kurapika then drink it. Kuroro also apply something in Kurapika hole make him flinch, perhaps medicine. Kurapika was about to protest again but suddenly Kuroro said something he couldn't believe it. "Sorry... I'm sorry I hurt you." Kurapika could only stare in suprise hear what that man said. Kurapika was about to ask the strange behavior Kuroro earlier. When he opened his mouth to ask Kuroro immediately stare him with the gaze that mean there's no need to be discussed again.

Kurapika bit his lower lip. "It's okay. It's better to feel pain, than at that time I feel plea..." Kurapika paused, he couldn't continue his words. It's same as he admit that Kuroro give pleasure at that time. Of course Kuroro also know from Kurapika's body reaction. But he really objected if he must say it.

Kuroro then smiled see Kurapika that suddenly in silence "Ah yes.. I forgot to give you the pleasure too." Kuroro said. He move closer to Kurapika

"...What do you want... no.." Kuroro kissed Kurapika gently and also put his tongue into Kurapika mouth. However Kurapika still hasn't ready reflex biting Kuroro's tongue again make Kuroro release the kiss.

"Why every time I kiss you, you always bite my tongue " Protest Kuroro although can not be called to protest because he said in toneless.

"I don't like you kissed me!" Kurapika countered.

"Hmm.. then I'll kiss this part here." Kuroro said kissing Kurapika's neck that had once he bit it until bleeding before, the mark still slightly visible. Kuroro lick and suck it back make Kurapika moan softly and grab Kuroro hair. Kuroro also kissed Kurapika shoulders and suck it. Kuroro then down his head and kissed Kurapika's chest.

Kurapika tried to pull Kuroro's head by tugging his hair. However Kuroro continued to kiss his chest, his lips run into his nipple and sucking it. Kurapika then groaned. His hand stop tugging Kuroro hair instead he kept hold of Kuroro hair with trembling hands. Kurapika let out a hard groan when Kuroro touch his member. Actually Kuroro wanted to touch his belly first, but remember his stomach still in pain when be touched then Kuroro thought he better avoid to touch Kurapika stomach.

"Ha... ah.. don't... stop it..." Kuroro moves his hand, stroking his member slowly and gently. Kuroro mouth still sucking his nipple. He suck Kurapika nipple so hard then pull it, he also do the same with another nipple. When Kuroro bite his nipples Kurapika immediately tugging Kuroro hair so hard until Kuroro lips apart with his nipples. Their two facing now and their eyes both met. Kuroro could see Kurapika eyes had changed to red.

"No... Ah.. no.. sto.. a..sto stop it.. Ah... why... why did you do this to me?" he said, closing his eyes with his hand trembling with embarrassed because he accidentally met with Kuroro's eyes earlier. Kuroro's hand still stroking his member gently.

"Why... I do it because you don't like it.." said Kuroro with a little smile, "hmp.. You look so miserable Kuruta .. even if you don't like it but it looks like your body do otherwise. I really like to see that your miserable state.. and you.. " He bring his head close to Kurapika ear "you... really stubborn." Kurapika can feel Kuroro breath on his ear and makes him shiver, he immediately pushed that man's head.

Kurapika moves his body up off the bed and tried to sit. But Kuroro pulled his legs and make he lay back. "Don't run away Kuruta, remember this is our deal. You must do it." Kuroro said. "One day you will get used and loved it.. and you just admit it" He kissed Kurapika's lips and push his tongue again. Kurapika bit it again but Kuroro didn't care, even deepened the kiss.

After a few minutes Kuroro finally let go their kiss makes Kurapika panting harsly with saliva flowing from his mouth. Kurapika could see Kuroro pour something on his finger and rub it. Kurapika flinched when Kuroro suddenly touched Kurapika's ass hole and rub something there. "!" Kurapika immediately sat up.

"Calm down.. it's only medicine before, I just reapplied in your wounds. You don't want to get infected, do you?" Kuroro said while lay down Kurapika back. Kurapika saw Kuroro add fluid in his hands and directly insert one finger into Kurapika make Kurapika gasped.

"Hu.. Hurt!.. didn't... you said... you just... " Kurapika said as he winced in pain, although not as painful as that before that like hell.

"We don't know if there another injury or not. I also have to apply medicine to the inside." Kuroro chuckled. Kurapika knows this is just his trick.

"Ha... don't... pull it out.. Ah!" Kurapika moaned as Kuroro pressed his sensitive spot.

"Hmm.. it's seems there's also injured here and need treatment." Kuroro continued press and rub it make Kurapika feel pain and also the pleasure. Kurapika thought in his heart to focus himself to the pain just like before so that he didn't need to feel another other than his pain. But he failed, the pain and pleasure mixed together make Kurapika felt a new sensation.

"Haa.. don't ..." Kuroro rub the head of his member makes Kurapika throw his head back and bit his lip to prevent his moan but the effort failed. Kuroro also closer his head to Kurapika chest and started sucking his nipples. Kurapika panting harshly, Kuroro increase his hand movement around Kurapika member. While his other hand rubbed Kurapika's sensitive Kurapika. Kurapika knew he couldn't stand long, he wants cum. When Kuroro bite his nipples again Kurapika can't hold anymore then he cumming wih hard groaned.. his cum all over Kuroro's hand. Kurapika felt weak and gasping for breath.

Kuroro wiped his hands with a tissue and stared at Kurapika that still panting, his hand reach Kurapika shirt and want to put it to Kurapika but Kurapika brushed off that man's hands. Kuroro then grinned "Are you satisfied?" Kurapika glare at Kuroro and threw a pillow at him. Kuroro manage to captured it by his hands and threw back that pillow towards Kurapika and hit his face.

Kurapika wasn't admit he being hit back then threw another pillow towards that man. Kuroro capture it again then sighed "Stop acting like a child Kuruta, aware of your age.. just go sleep now." Kuroro threw that pillow into Kurapika side.

Kuroro get up from the bed then went out form the room heading toward his own room. Kurapika staring Kuroro left then sigh of relief, perhaps it's time to sleep. He touched his head. His wig not his head anymore.. maybe Kuroro take off when he fainted. Kurapika intends to take a bath before go to sleep. Kurapika button his shirt back and took the pants from the floor. He groan in pain when moving. While withstand his pain, he went into the bathroom with his legs trembling.

After a few minutes he came out from the bathroom. He saw a medicine that was lying on the table. He smeared again his wound with that medicine and then put on his pants. Kurapika climbed into his bed and lay down. When lying, he remembered Kuroro previous gaze. The same gaze when Kuroro met Kurapika in his disguise that time. The one that in Kuroro eyes is not Kurapika. He didn't look at Kurapika. Kurapika could see the rays of sadness and loss in that man eyes. How could heartless human like him can feeling sadness... he still can't believe Kuroro didn't kill that boy.

And then when Kuroro unconscious whisper word 'Valentine'... He remembers there once a time that Kuroro said that he had a relationship with someone before. Is Valentine that person. Is she/he really similar to Kurapika...

Kurapika let out his breath again, his hands covering his eyes and he muttered "Haaah.. so I'm just a substitute... huh?". Kurapika initially didn't really believe Kuroro words before, but apparently people like Kuroro could love someone as well.

Meanwhile in another room Kuroro wondered why he could lose control like that. For the first time in his life he felt himself really embarrassing. Kuroro lay down on the bed, her back remembering that person. A girl who has Scarlet hair. Kuroro then closed his eyes and whispered "...Valentine..."

Now Kuroro just want to sleep and hope he can forget about that.

 

_"Hi.. what is your name? My name is Kuroro." Said a boy to a girl who has bright red hair._

_"I don't have a name," the girl replied with cold._

_"Hee.. then what I have to call you?" the boy asked._

_The girl let out her breath little annoyed with the boy "Whatever."_

_"Hmmm.." the boy was thinking while holding his chin. "Ah! What if I call you Scarlet.. like the color of your hair."_

_The girl was silent. She then looked at the boy sharply "No... I don't like that name."_

_"Didn't you say it's up to me.."_

_"But not by that name" the girl replied curtly_

_"Hmm.. well ..." the boy was thinking back._

_After a while the boy thinking and then "Ah! What if I call Valentine." The girl was slightly turned to the boy. "I once read in a book, there is a tradition called Valentine's Day where is the day of love and have many red and pink colors on that day..ah..." the boy stop his talk after realizing that the girl kept looking at him sharply. "Sorry.. you don't like it too.. I can't think another name that isn't related to the color of your hair.. because your hair so beautiful." the boy said as he lowered his face feel guilty._

_"No... I like it.." the girl said softly. The boy immediately turned toward her. He saw theside of girl's face flushed until her neck. The boy then smiled._

_"Okay.. for now your name is Valentine. Nice too meet you." Said the boy held out his hand to shake hands._

 

Kurapika woke up from his sleep, he felt the extreme pain from his waist to his lower. He intends to apply the medicine to his wound again. However Kuroro straight get into the room "Hey.. how long did you intend to sleep it's already noon.. hurry get up and have breakfast and then we'll go."

Kurapika was irritated with Kuroro words "Can you be patient for a little bit. My body feels hurt.. and I want to apply medicine to my wound first."

"Well.. do quickly" Kuroro said as he leaning his shoulder against the wall of the door.

Kurapika was still staring at Kuroro who didn't want to go. "Then can you go out? I can't put it if you're still here."

"Why you have to be shy like that. I've already seen all of your body." He smiled teased. Kurapika immediately threw the pillow towards that man. And Kuroro straight out "After you put your medicine quickly.. we don't have much time" the door was finally closed.

Kurapika sighed. He then opened his pants and applying medicine to his wound at his ass and his stomach he gave a little jolt because still sore. Afterwards he got up and he wanted to go to bathroom to wash his face. His legs still shaking as he walked. Slowly he finally made it to the bathroom and wash his face. He also tidy up his clothes, changed his clothes to another. He was looking for his wig that he wore yesterday but he didn't find it. Kurapika finally came out from the room and met with Kuroro who was sitting in the living room while reading a book. On the table he could see a cup of coffee and a glass of milk "Sit down.. it for you." Kuroro said, pointing to a glass of milk on the table but his eyes still fixed on the book.

Kurapika came and sat on the sofa across Kuroro place. He took that glass and drank it. "Thank you." Kurapika said... even though he didn't want to say it because he wasn't asked for the milk but still feel rude if he didn't say it. Kuroro just nodded.

"Hey... Where did you put my wig?" Kurapika asked.

"I already threw it." Said Kuroro his face still in his book.

"What! That wig is the only one I had. Why did you throw it away as you wish!" Kurapika said bit upset.

"We can buy a new one later." Kuroro said lightly.

"What did you say! How can I get out without disguise."

"Didn't you go out without your wig to the bar with me." Reply Kuroro

"Yes! But back then I wear make-up!" Kurapika said with tense

"Why don't you wear it again."

"You!" Kurapika really upset as his eyes already redden he bet his eyes already turn to Scarlet now but thanks to his contact lens it's not too visible...Kurapika can't thinks how can he talk casually like that. From Kuroro done arbitrarily by throwing his wig and now he spoke as he likes. Kuroro behavior toward him also that treats him as he likes.

"We can buy it later.. if you can't get out I can go buy it alone." Kuroro said after realizing Kurapika already upset

Kurapika finally couldn't stand his attitude then let go his anger "Why do you always act and talk all you want.. like yesterday! Thanks to you for what you did yesterday my ass hurt now!"

"Kurapika.. it's just a wig, I can buy it later. And the problem yesterday I'm sorry.. so can we not discuss it again." Kuroro said, his tone now also started bit changed and he looked at Kurapika.

"If it's just a wig why did you throw it! And do you your apology you can relieve my pain huh! You treated me arbitrarily, think of me as a substitute for other people and you just say sorry!"

"Kurapika!" Kuroro glared at Kurapika now

"What!.. you throw it because if I wear that wig I remind you of someone named Valentine right?!." Kurapika said, smiling sarcastically. Kuroro silent as the name of Valentine called.

"I was right, isn't it!... that's why when I wear it, your acting strange and now you throw it! Oh.. don't tell me that Valentine person is the one you said have relationship with you before. I guess she also didn't normally like you and a heartless person like demon that's why she want to be together with demon like you too! "

BRAK

Kuroro immediately grabbed Kurapika neck and pushed him up against the wall. Kurapika and Kuroro face meeting. Kuroro glared at Kurapika and Kurapika could see there's a anger in his eyes. "You... don't know anything about her and about us. So keep your mouth! If you say anything about her again, I will immediately sold you directly to the mafia! Don't forget your position!" Said Kuroro and throwing Kurapika to the floor.

"And you're right.. you're a bit little like her. But only when you're wearing that wig. And that's why I threw it.. are you're satisfied." He said with cold smiled.

Kuroro walk to the door to go out. "I'll go buy you a wig.. and don't try to escape.. you know the consequences right?." he said cold.

"Tch.. although I wanted to run away but I know I can't escape!" Kurapika said and immediately went into his room with his face and eyes were already red with anger. Kuroro then sighed and he go out from his room and didn't forget to lock the door in case.. well even though Kurapika can't get away but he's quite reckless.

Kurapika sat in his bed and think.. he really cursed his fate that never at his side. Although he used to handle everything himself but now he can't stand it. Become the target of mafia, was arrested by the most hated person, sell his body to someone he hates for the sake of Scarlet eyes, his pride has been shattered. and now he make his most hated people happy because he looks miserable. Kurapika remembered Kuroro's face that always expressionless now shrouded in anger. Yes, It was also Kurapika fault because he didn't know anything about that person but dare to bad mouthed her, now he feel guilty.

On the road Kuroro thinks Kurapika words which say that Kuroro only considered his a substitute for Valentine. Well, Kuroro interested to Kurapika because of his beautiful face and a bit like her, it's true when Kurapika wears that red wig makes Kuroro remembered about her. But... to considers him as a substitute for her... Kuroro never thought about it. Because by the nature, both of them very different. But it is natural for him to thought Kuroro just take him as a substitute for that woman because it's Kuroro own fault to out of control. To be honest, Kuroro still thinking about that woman. But she was already leave him.

He smiled a little "Looks like my action was too much." He said softly.

Kuroro finally back to hotel and he saw the empty living room. He knocked Kurapika door and there was no answer. Kuroro knocked again, still no answer. Kuroro finally intend to open it. When his hand approaches the doorknob suddenly the door opened. Kurapika appear from behind the door with a face like he was thinking. Kuroro then handed some plastic bags to Kurapika "It's for you."

"You... how many do you buy... ah this is definitely stolen." Kurapika said shocked with many plastic bags that given that man.

"Not just a wig, there are also some clothes for you to disguise." Kuroro said. Kurapika opened that plastic bag. He saw some women's clothing, skirts, shorts pants, jeans, and an some of wigs in different colors and models.

"Why did you buy women's clothing." Kurapika said a little frowned.

"Didn't you just like to crossdress as women.. The first time I met you, you wear woman clothes, isn't? I choose the good for you because your sense of fashion is bad. And true I stole it." Kuroro said lightly as he walked to the couch and sat down.

"Well... I was wrong, and where you stole it. I will go there and pay for it later." Kurapika said as he fold up the clothes and put it in plastic bag again.

"No need.."

"Why.. I don't want to use the stolen goods. Quick say where did you stole it.. I'll pay it." Kurapika said insistent.

"If you don't want to wear that you can dispose it. After all are you really can pay it? I stole it from some famous boutiques." Kuroro said as he opened the book.

Kurapika paused. Well true he didn't have much money, his money almost gone for get that five pair of Scarlet Eyes before. He was ever stolen before but that what he stole only that five pair of his eyes because it does belong to his tribe. And now he had to wear stolen stuff. But it seems he impossible to refuse it. Because he sure, all the burden of travel costs will be borne by Kuroro with stolen money. He bet the dress he wore at bar also stolen. And this hotel room also paid be out of by stolen money.

Kurapika sighs, looks like he should be get used to use the stolen goods for a while. Kurapika then choose the clothes and a wig that he will wear then enter into his room. Kurapika feels his eyes sore, he took off his contact lens and replace it with glasses. He already long enough wear that without taking it off while sleeping. Kurapika wash his face and get ready to go. He came out from his room and Kuroro directly stare at Kurapika. Kurapika wears a short shaggy black wig, glasses and a newsboy cap. He also wears a pants through to his knee and short-sleeved T-shirt covered by a jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and backpack that looks heavy because his luggage increase with his new clothes. Kurapika purposely wear clothes that don't look feminine because he didn't want to be tease by Kuroro.

"You look like a kid.. but even though you're beautiful, you sure more suitable to wear men clothes because you look nicer." Kuroro said teasing.

"Of course I am a man!" Kurapika said upset

"Okay, are you ready? Nothing is left behind right.." Said Kuroro while close his book and take his bag also.

"Yes.." Kurapika said as he tightens his bag.

"Do you want me to help you bring some your clothes?" Kuroro said after seeing Kurapika bag looks heavy.

"Uh... Ah.. yes..." Kurapika put off his bag to the floor and take out some clothes and give it to Kuroro.

"Hey..."

"Hnn"

"I'm sorry for my previous words.. that said bad about her.."

"Well, it's okay..." Kuroro said. "You just simply don't discuss it anymore. And I'm sorry I do rude things and said rude to you." Kuroro said as he touch Kurapika's neck that bit redden because his grip before.

"Well... even so I still hate you." Kurapika said with his eyebrows frowned.

Kuroro smiled, he zipping his bag and put it. Kurapika also put his bag and they were getting ready to leave.

Kurapika walk first with Kuroro behind. Kuroro stared at Kurapika's back. Kurapika then opened the door.

"Actually, you don't need to say sorry cause what you say is not wrong..." Kuroro whispered.

"Huh... did you say something." Kurapika turned around looked at Kuroro

Kuroro smiled "No... let's go.."

They both went to the airport. Kuroro buy tickets with stolen money towards Zaban City. They will enter the forest that are in Zaban City to go to Miha.

.

.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miha tribe actually from Kurapika's reminiscence in manga that he said in exam that Miha tribe touch each other butt for greeting. It's so funny and interesting for me that's why I inspired from it but I just use they greeting only.. the left only my essay.

Kuroro and Kurapika already reached Zaban City. They both walked into a forest to go into Miha. On the way Kurapika thought something. He glanced at Kuroro luggage. Kuroro felt he being stared finally asked.

"What's wrong?"

Kurapika muttered "Scarlet Eye ..."

"What's with Scarlet eyes?" Kuroro asked confused.

Kurapika immediately bit his lower lip and immediately cast a blow to that man. Kuroro quickly hold Kurapika hands before hitting his face. "What the heck, why you suddenly want to hit me?"

"Hmp let me go .. damn you! I'm so stupid to believe in you, I was only be played by you .. I'm sure there is a specific purpose you brought me here!" said Kurapika upset

"You mean? Of course we are here to seek your Scarlet eyes, right?" Kuroro more confused

"Liar! You said you'd help me find Scarlet eyes as long as I pay you..." ...Kurapika paused "...with my body..." Kurapika spoke slowly in that word and then back normal "You showed me two Scarlet eyes! But when I wake up, it wasn't there! We went to the bar said you've got that eyes but I didn't see it, and went to that house, you also said get the eyes but I had never seen it and you're also didn't have a sign to brought it! You just tricked me! " Kuroro just listen Kurapika angry word, and then he chuckled.

Kurapika getting annoyed "What's so funny! you're only toying me, right!"

"You're the one that funny Kuruta.. don't worry your eyes save in me I put it in Dor**man's bag" He teased Kurapika.

"Huh? Are you teasing me?!" said Kurapika. Kuroro increasingly chuckled.

"No nothing.." He grinning and making Kurapika increasingly irritated. He wanted to argue but very lazy to argue with this man. Eventually he chose to remain silent and look away.

"Don't worry.. I keep it in Fun-fun Cloth.. we will collect 19 pairs it's impossible to carry it everywhere.. maybe some I will tell my men to keep it in Ryuusegai." Kurapika glanced at Kuroro as if still in disbelief. "You can come and you may see it in Fun-fun Cloth if you don't believe." Kuroro said as if understand Kurapika stares.

"This time you have to keep it in front of me." Kurapika said.

"Okay princess" Kuroro still teased and Kurapika give him a glare.

Kurapika then thought about Kuroro's words earlier. 19? he confused. he already have 5 pairs of Scarlet eyes. and from Kuroro also 5. if in Miha hasn't been calculated, didn't they should collect 26 pairs of Scarlet eyes?

"Hey, you said we would collect 19 pairs of red eyes. Instead we should have 26 pairs? Where are the rest again?" Kurapika asked him.

"Hmm.. I don't know. Shalnark also don't know the location of the rest of your eyes, but he was still seeking information, let's hope he gets good news." Kuroro said. Kurapika just nodded. Somehow he was little worried about the rest of the Scarlet-eyes that hasn't been detected.

They both walked back in silence. Kurapika suddenly stopped moving "Hey... why do we have to Miha first? Why aren't we looking for Scarlet eyes here first.. didn't you say there are 3 pairs of here?" Kurapika asked again.

Kuroro stared Kurapika then sighed because since before he always asks "4 days later in this place will be held a circus and that circus owner has 3 pairs of Scarlet eyes. That's why we better go to Miha first until show begins" Explain Kuroro.

"Why didn't you explain from the beginning I asked, you make me think about it you know ?!" Kurapika said as like he's sulked than annoyed. Kuroro chuckled.

 

They walked toward the woods. Arriving there, Kuroro surprised because the forests where the entrance to Miha has been fenced by a high iron fence. And in the middle there's hanging sign saying 'No Entry! Beware! Danger!'. Kuroro looked at with confuse. He's been to Miha a few years ago, but there's no fence. But why now fenced?

"Hey.. is that really entrance to Miha?" Kurapika asked confused. Although he knew about and where the Miha's location but he has not been go there.

"As I remember it was here.. because some years ago I went there through this forest." Kuroro said while holding his chin and thinking.

Kurapika was surprised by Kuroro's words"You've been to Miha..? For what?"

"I just wanted to see like what is Miha, is that strange if I go there?."

"Eh.. Ah... no..." Kurapika didn't know what to say anymore. Truly he is also interested coming to Miha and had plenty of opportunity to go there. But he discourage if remember the way their tradition greeting to each other.

"So.. you... do it... the greeting..." Kurapika said it softly with embarrassment mention that word.

"Of course, it's their way of greeting. Of course I had to do it and also want to be do by them for honor of them." Kuroro said flatly. Kurapika then blusing, it's mean if he had to do there he must do that greeting and also want to receive greetings from them. He couldn't imagine it.

"What are you thinking? Why is your face blushing?" Asked Kuroro saw Kurapika red face. "Ah.. are you imagine how you will receive they greeting or you do they greeting?" Kuroro said grinning as he teased Kurapika. Kurapika faces more blushing while he glare at Kuroro.

"They just touch your butt, it's something that didn't need to be embarrased, why you're acting like a virgin?" said Kuroro lightly. "Ah.. I forgot that you were still a virgin, you're just not virgin at your ass." Kurapika face more flushed with embarrassment and anger.

"You bastard! Didn't this all because of you!" Kuroro laughed at Kurapika reaction.

 

When they busy making a fuss, an old man saw them standing in front of the fence towards Miha. The old man approached them.

"Hey, young couples over there, what are you doing?" that old man said with a friendly smile.

Kurapika eyebrows went up when he heard the word couples. He now wears men's clothes, how can he still mistaken as a women especially mistaken as a couple with that bastard man. He glanced at Kuroro. He didn't want Kuroro back to tease him because of this misunderstanding.

"Sorry sir, we are not a couple. He's a male.." Kurapika relieved because Kuroro cleared that misundertanding to that old man. That old man saw Kurapika with a little suprise to know he is a man. "We're only companion to travel along around the world and now we want to visit Miha tribe. I was told by someone that here is the way to Miha but somehow the place is fenced..." Kuroro said wtih friendly smiled to that old man. Kurapika disgusted with that man's fake smile.

"Ah..." That old man scratched his head and walked toward the fence. "The road to Miha already impassable. Miha's tribe was destroyed. And in order to prevent spread to outside, people build a fence to isolate Miha's tribe" that old man explain while staring at the forest-covered fence.

"Destroyed?" Kuroro's face showed an expression of confusion. Even though he didn't really care and just want to find a way to go there.

"You don't need to know.. just don't pass this fence." The old man looked at them sharply and then leave them.

Kuroro sighed "It seems we can't get past this fence for a while." Kuroro saw people passing near the fence. As much as possible Kuroro want to go in there without being seen by anyone. "We'll wait until night then we back here." Said that man

"Well.." Kurapika nodded.

And they returned to Zaban City. And walk around waiting for the night.

"Hey.. how long we will arrive at the Miha from that entrance?" asked Kurapika.

"Hmm.. I took two days to arrive by walking.."

Kurapika was surprised "What?! Two days!" It's not because he didn't strong, but because of what previous Kuroro do to him, his bottom still sore until now. He wont be a strong enough to walking for 2 days in his condition now. For now just to walk he had to sweat and endure his pain, his stomach also still not fully recovered. "is there no other way to get there faster?.. I can't walk to long for my current condition"

"Ah.. I forgot, you're still hurt." Kuroro holding his chin to think. He might not get into the forest through the car because the roads are narrow and uneven. "We can ride a bike there, maybe if you through the bikes will take one day..." He spoke while holding his chin "All right!" Kuroro patted his hand "We'll find the bike first." Kuroro turned towards Kurapika.

He studied Kurapika's face that look exhausted. And his walking movements also slow. Kurapika must have to rest a little in order to get better condition. Kuroro didn't want Kurapika troubling him again, and he sure there will be problems in Miha from the view of the cities covered all entrance to Miha with a fence and a ban to entry. "I'll look for a bike.. you just rest in that park. Do you need anything? Medicine? Or a drink?" Kuroro asked.

Kurapika bit surprised by Kuroro's words who told him to rest because honestly he was tired but he did't want to say because didn't want to look weak. "Eh.. Ah, yes.. Well, I didn't want anything. I'll be waiting there," Kurapika said as he walked toward that park. Are his face looks tired that Kuroro knew he was exhausted.

"Remember don't try to run away. I will be back soon." Kuroro pointed towards Kurapika. Kurapika just can annoyed grunt "Yeah~ I know Lord Lucilfer." Kurapika teased. Kuroro chuckled because Kurapika teased him without conscious.

 

Kurapika sat on the park bench, he let out his breath and put the bag in his lap. He took off his hat because he feel hot. He can't stand having to wear wigs and hats together during the day. Fortunately, now he wears a short wig so it is not that hot. He sees at the central part of the park that being bulid something like a tent. Perhaps this is where the circus will be held later. He also could see a clown was hand out brochure. Seeing the clown he remembered to Hisoka. Ah, but he didn't want to think about that psychopathic clown, he took this book out of his bag and read it.

After a long enough he read the book, suddenly someone handed him a brochure about the circus.. He picked it up and wanted to open his mouth to say thank you, but how surprised Kurapika saw who giving the brochure to him.

"It was unexpected to met you here ~ I barely recognize you because your hair is black" that man said with disgusting tone that makes Kurapika skin crawl.

"You!" Kurapika immediately holding his chest. His heart pounding and he have sweat drop. He instantly remembered Kuroro rules that forbid contact and meet with his friends. He was silent for a few seconds while still holding his chest, and after nothing happened to him he took a deep breath "Hisoka..." he still sweated see Hisoka in front of him. He was relieved because it seemed like he didn't consider Hisoka as his friend so that he doesn't violate the rule. Yes, who wants to be friends with a psychopath like him.

"Ouch~ you know.. you hurts my heart ~ because you don't consider me as a friend" Hisoka said with his smiling style.

"...How do you know" Kurapika said confusedly. Hisoka could only smile that Kurapika thinks it was disgusting.

Hisoka opened his mouth to speak, but a hand grip Hisoka's shoulder. Hisoka turned back and saw Kuroro was staring at him. "What are you doing Hisoka" His tone and expression flat but can be seen there a darkness in his eyes.

"Oh~ Kuroro-chan how are you... I really miss you, you still look delicious as usual" Hisoka chuckled see that man. He grab Kuroro's hand that at his shoulder and licking his lips as he stared at Kuroro with eyes that can make the hair stand out..

"Bad until I saw you.. so what do you want?" Kuroro glared at Hisoka and brushed his hand.

Hisoka laughing "Nothing~ someone asks me for help in tears to see Kurapika's condition.. I can't stand see his crying face hehehe" Hisoka said as remembering Gon crying and begging for help. It's really cute, thinks Hisoka.

"Someone? You mean Gon and Killua?"Kurapika asked. Although he was sure it was them who asks Hisoka for help. Well, who else would dare to deal with Hisoka besides the two of them.

"I heard from them that you captured and become prisoner to be sold to the mafia but in my view as look your condition it's seems like they misunderstand"

"...How do they know... I was being chase by mafia?" Kurapika asked softly to Hisoka. He was somewhat surprised that it turned out that his friend know that he was targeted by the mafia. Are mafia really want him thus they spread everywhere to search him.

"Well I don't know.. but I know your name appears in some website as the most searched item by mafia and who gets it will get the big prize." Kurapika can heard clearly Hisoka said in joked but he knew Hisoka not joking. Kurapika really cursed that mafia because considered him as a item.

Oh, if they're asked Hisoka for help maybe he can leave a message to Gon and Killua to find an exorcist to release nen in Kurapika's heart. But how Kurapika asks for help when Kuroro here. He must find a reason to be alone with Hisoka, but the usual reason certainly doesn't work for Kuroro. Oh, maybe he can use this method.

"Urgh..." Kurapika curled in pain while touch his stomach.

"What happen Kuruta?" Kuroro asked as saw Kurapika curled up in pain.

"What did you do to him Kuroro~ " teased Hisoka.

Kuroro didn't care to Hisoka and approached Kurapika. Kurapika immediately grasped Kuroro's sleeve. "St.. my stomach... My stomach hurt again..." he said with a pain. "It's.. looks like I need the medicine... Ukh" he said, reaching into his bag for medicine. "Ah... I forgot to brought it... ukh" he was holding his stomach again.

"You forgot to brought your medicine?" Kuroro asked Kurapika. He just nodded "You wait here, I'll buy you a new medicine." Kuroro said and immediately left them.

Inwardly he was relieved that his plans succeed. He didn't think he could lie to that man. Kurapika directly facing Hisoka and looked at him seriously.

"What.. isn't your stomach hurt? Why do you look at me like that" Hisoka said with smile as he taking out the card and play it.

Kurapika take a breath "Hisoka, can you help me to leave a message to Gon and Killua?" he asked.

"What message? Are your stomach doesn't hurt anymore"Hisoka realized Kurapika was lying be in pain

"You know I only pretended it right. Please convey my message to the..."

"What message?" there's a voice interrupted from behind and Kurapika could feel the cold aura from his behind. Kurapika slightly turned and saw Kuroro already behind him with a glare, black aura emanating from all around him.

Kurapika gulped "No... no, I just want to say that I was fine and was collecting Scarlet eyes with a bastard man so they don't have to worry." Kurapika said as put a poker face to hide his nervousness. Inwardly he was very upset his plans were destroyed.

Kuroro stared straight sharp Hisoka "Yes, please say that to them." Kuroro said. "Ah, and please pass my message too for them to didn't do funny thing. Especially that silver-haired boy. Don't try to use his brother's power. I will not guarantee his safety if he dared try it." Kuroro pointing at Kurapika. Kurapika didn't understand. What's with Killua's brother Killua?Did he mean Killua's brother who entered as a new member of Ryodan. Although Kurapika didn't know his name but he still remember his faces that he had met him before with his mother in Zaoldyckk's residence back then. But what Kuroro mean about use Killua's brother power, is Killua's brother already joined Ryodan even though Kurapika didn't know why. Are Kuroro mean another Killua's brother. But how can Kuroro know about Killua's family? Kurapika thought

Hisoka laugh "Well, I'll send your message to them... but, how do you know about his brother?"

"Well, you could ask Illumi." Kuroro replied, pulling Kurapika leaving Hisoka that were waving to them with a smile.

Kuroro took Kurapika to a small alley. Kuroro pushed him to the wall and grip his shoulders tightly. Kuroro looked at him sharply "You know... you have a bad acting Kuruta." Kuroro said cold. Kurapika just kept silent while bit his lower lip. He lowered his head, didn't dare look at that man.

"I already warning you to don't do funny thing. Once again I caught you want to try escape or call your friend to help, I will not hesitate to directly sell you to mafia and kill your friends" Kuroro said as he tighten his grip on Kurapika's shoulder, make Kurapika bit grimacing in pain.

Kurapika was upset that his plan failed, Kurapika stared at Kuroro sharply but didn't say anything. He didn't want to give up, someday he hoped to find an opportunity to be free from this man and his cursed... Ah, When the fate will be kind to him? Since he met this man, caught by this man. Since that, everything not run smoothly. Moreover he always hurt, when his wound almost heal Kuroro will make another wound again. Kurapika hopes someday luck will turn around and be kind to him. And then he would punch Kuroro's handsome face again like back then. Kurapika remembered when he punch that man face. Although his face without expression and his reaction flat but Kurapika was quite satisfied.

Lost in though Kurapika unconsciously smiling himself. "Why are you smiling." said Kuroro frowned.

"No.. I just remember a funny thing." Kurapika said that immediately put poker face again when he realized he was smiling.

Kuroro took his hands off from Kurapika's shoulders. "Remember what I said just now" Kuroro said with a threatening tone.

Kuroro and Kurapika walked out of the small alley. Kuroro then handed a plastic bag without saying anything to Kurapika. Kurapika took it hesitantly and looked inside. "You can go to the toilet first if you want to use it." Kuroro said.

Kurapika looked at Kuroro "..yes."

They both go to the toilet. Kurapika entered and Kuroro waited outside. He smeared his medicine to his wound. Kurapika wondered why Kuroro bought it if he knew just acting. Actually Kurapika brought that medicine but he was hiding it. Kuroro acts like this make Kurapika more annoyed with him. Because unconsciously Kuroro perform acts that show he was care to Kurapika. He knows Kurapika exhausted and told him to rest and now buy medicine and drink to Kurapika. Ah, although he believes this is all use by money stolen. Kurapika was afraid that one day his hatred of this man will slowly disappear. He shook his head, trying to rid his mind just now. He should remember what Kuroro done to him and to his tribe. Moreover Kuroro also only assume Kurapika is no more just a replacement for the person named Valentine, don't let the small attention affect him. Yeah, it was only small attention compare to his bad thing that he done.. yeah, he must think about all Kuroro bad thing so he can keep hating him.

After establishing his thoughts and feelings Kurapika came out of the bathroom. Kurapika saw Kuroro waited outside and Kuroro also saw him comes out of the bathroom, Kuroro walked toward him.

"Hey. Are you hungry? What if we seek something to eat first while waiting for night." Kuroro said while giving Kurapika's bag that Kurapika leave to him when entering the bathroom.

"Ah.. yes" he nodded. They go looking for a comfortable place to eat while waiting for the night.

"Hey..." Kurapika called Kuroro and Kuroro turn his face to Kurapika. "Thank you." Kurapika said looking down. He was reluctant if he should keep said thank you to that man. But it was impolite if he didn't do it.

"You're welcome. Ah! How about we eat here" says Kuroro as he walked toward a family restaurant. A restaurant can also be used for relaxing. Kurapika also runs follow that man.

 

Kuroro and Kurapika went into the restaurant and took a seat near the window. And they ordered food. And once in a while they chat or read a book while waiting for dinner.

"Hey.. How much do you know about Miha tribe?" Kuroro asked.

Kurapika take a glance at Kuroro from behind hiss book. "All I know just they greeting by touching each other butt. And their clothes are unique and so opens in butt's part so allows them to touch each other to say hello. They are also not very open to the outside world but are very happy to welcome tourists. And before and after sleep they will sing to greet morning and night and many other thing.. I'm tired of explaining, you also know more about it than me why do you ask me?! " Kurapika said with frown in his face as he look at Kuroro

Kuroro chuckled "No, I just wanted to open a conversation alone with you."

"There's nothing to talk." he went back reading his book. Kuroro shrugged and soon he opened his book to read as well. Kurapika glanced at the little book that man read. The book that he had never read before and a little interested.

"This book can be perforated if you keep stared it." Kuroro said. Kurapika unknowingly stare to the books that Kuroro's read and after hearing Kuroro's word, he returned to his book.

Kuroro then closed the book and thrust it toward Kurapika. "What?" he looked back at the book that proffered him.

"I lend it to you. Just don't get damaged." Kuroro said putting the book on the table right in front of Kurapika.

"I'm not telling you to lend it to me" Kurapika said as he returned to focus to his book. Although he is more focused towards books that put in front of him.

"Oh... so you don't want it" says Kuroro while leaning to his seat and take a coffee in front of him.

He smiled as he observed Kurapika that pretends to focus on his book but his eyes were clearly more focused toward the book placed in front of him. Kurapika remained stubbornly unwilling to admit that he wanted to read it. Kuroro then put the coffee cup back on the table and take the book that he put in front of Kurapika earlier. "If you don't want it's ok." Kuroro said entering the book back into his bag. He smiled at the expression on Kurapika faces that show little disappointed.

They both spending their time reading there. Because it was already night they finally came out of the restaurant. They stopped to park and wait until the surrounding quiet. They sat side by side with the bag in the middle of them. They both spend their time chatting, Kuroro tells a lot about the Miha's tribe that Kurapika didn't know, Kurapika was initially reluctant to talk to him, but gradually he began to be interested and responded.

 

"Hey.. you say you managed to collect 5 pairs of Scarlet eyes.. how?" Kuroro asked.

"...I..." he was reluctant to answer. Because he gained that five pair of Scarlet eyes by stole it. Although he feels natural for him to take it because it's belonged to his tribe, but in other people eyes stealing remains a crime. And he didn't want to Kuroro know that he got to steal the same way as Ryodan do but minus killing. Well, at least he didn't kill people like Ryodan do. "...none of your business." Kurapika said curtly.

"Hmm.. why you don't want to say, lest you did a bad thing to get them" Kuroro said mockingly.

"I said it was none of your business!" Kurapika said with upset.

"You definitely have to earn a lot of money to get that much. Considering you've been out of Nostard.. ah, are you pay it with all your wages so now you have no money again. But your salary as a bodyguard may not be sufficient to take that five pair. And judging you don't want to talk how you get it... What are you doing? Gambling? Or you sell your body?" Kuroro said.

"I didn't do it! I told you this isn't your business." Kurapika said already annoyed. He wants to end this conversation as soon as possible.

"Oh.. perhaps.. did you take it? In other words, you steal it." Kuroro said. Kurapika fell silent. Kuroro had also paused for a while but when he saw the look on Kurapika's face flushed and his hands trembling. He felt his guessed right on target, Kuroro little surprised because he was right. He only kidding when he said Kurapika stole it. For people with high self-esteem as Kurapika, it's immposible to take the property from others. Kuroro more thought that Kurapika did gamble to obtain money in order to exchange with the Scarlet eyes.

"...It's... belongs to our tribe... I.. didn't do anything wrong..." Kurapika said softly.

Kuroro staring him, his hands still shaking and grip his pants tightly. Kuroro then patted his head. "If you think what you did isn't wrong so you did a right thing " said Kuroro stroking Kurapika heads. Kurapika paused to hear what that man said. He didn't think Kuroro would cheer him not to tease him.

"Because I also just did what I thought was right." Further Kuroro.

Kurapika furrowed his eyebrow "So you mean, kill, steal is not wrong because you think is right thing." he said brushing Kuroro's hand from him.

"Hmm.. because I wanted so I took it. If there're something bother me, I'll rid of it. Did it wrong?" Kuroro asked innocently.

"Of course! Taking the property of others. Killing people. Obviously it wrong! Moreover, slaughter a lot of people!" Kurapika said as he glared at Kuroro

Kuroro signed "Well, like I said before. I just did what I thought was right. Although I knew it was wrong I still do it because I think right." Kuroro said.

"Ah.. I forgot, if you consider the killing and stealing is wrong you're not going to be the villain. I feel stupid talking with you." Kurapika said immediately looked away from that man.

Kuroro chuckled. "Yes, you're so stupid."

"What are you saying!" he grunted annoyed, because only this time he was practically fool by others. But on the other hand he was grateful Kuroro didn't discuss him about he steal it again.

"Then where you keep all your five Scarlet-eye?" Kuroro asked.

"I keep it close to my hometown." Kurapika said.

Kuroro paused. Kurapika was also silent. He thought maybe this conversation is over. Kuroro looked at the clock on his hand phone as is shown at 10 pm. Kuroro looked at around that already quite.

"I think it's time for us to go.. let's go" said Kuroro stood up and took his bag. Kupika also did the same thing and walk behind that man.

 

They returned to the front of the fence towards Miha. Kuroro gestured to Kurapika to jump the fence together. And they jumped up and managed to get into it. Although Kurapika little winced in pain when landing because the wounds have not healed. Kuroro issued his Fun-fun cloth and take a bike from there. When Kuroro issued his bike Kurapika could see his Scarlet Eyes in there. So It was true Kuroro kept it there.

"Come ride" Kuroro already ride on bike. Kurapika then also rose.

"Hold tight.. I would be speeding." Kuroro said.

"Why?" Kurapika said probing.

Kuroro sighed "We're already wasting a lot of time. We wont know what will happen in Miha, at least I don't want to miss the circus show." Kuroro said.

Kurapika finally could not help but hold him. He was clutching that man clothes. Kuroro start paddling his bike fast. Kurapika bit frightened because of that speed of the bike that beyond limits. He hopefully the bike didn't broke, think Kurapika. But although Kuroro had paddling so fast. Still takes a long time to get to Miha because the distance is too far away and Kuroro also less able to impose his bike speed because it can be broken later.

Kuroro continued paddling in the silence at the night. Until one sound something falling distract him. Kuroro turn round and find Kurapika fell. Kuroro then stop and saw Kurapika winced in pain.

"I told you hold tight, right?." Kuroro said.

"So what.. I'm sleepy." Kurapika said. The cold air and the silence makes him sleepy. Kurapika involuntarily yawned. Kuroro sigh. More time can be wasted if he let Kurapika slept.

"Hey.. let's go up. We still have the road again." Kuroro said.

Kurapika nodded and rubbed his eyes. He hold Kuroro clothes back.

However Kuroro immediately pull Kurapika's both hand that make Kurapika hit Kuroro back.

"Hey.. what are you doing?" Kurapika said a little confused

"Done. This way you don't fall again." Kuroro said.

Kurapika saw his hands being tied and curled around Kuroro's stomach. Kurapika 's body also lean back at that man back too. Kurapika was about to open his mouth to protest, but he thought he didn't want to waste the energy to argue with this person so he close his mouth again. In his heart he was upset. Kurapika didn't understand him.. Kuroro sometimes cruel, sometimes care. Kurapika didn't like it when Kuroro care to him, Kurapika felt better when Kuroro cruel to him. Lost in thought shortly he fell asleep again.

Kuroro realized Kurapika fell asleep again slowed his speed. Kuroro continues to pedal in the silence of the night.

 

"Kid... oi, kid..." Kurapika heard someone calling him. Slowly he opened his eyes that still somewhat sleepy

"Oi Kuruta.. wake up.. we arrive." Kurapika opened her eyes wide. He actually fell asleep along the rod until arrive. He looked around. Still in the woods, but she could see the shadow of a village in front of him. Kuroro then untied Kurapika's hands.

"How did you sleep prince? It's good?" Kuroro said in a teasing tone.

Kurapika snorted annoyed "No, I actually had nightmares" Kurapika turned away. And fell off the bike.

"Really? I see you sleep soundly through the night. And you also drool in my clothed. Look it's wet here" He showed his back that wet. Kurapika was surprised saw that "Looks like my back was comfortable for you. Back then in that house and now also.. you look so comfortable leaning on my back" Kuroro grinning

"A... what?!" Kurapika face's immediately flushed "No! I'm just too tired!" Kurapika said in high

"Really? It seems like yesterday we were not too much walking and you already resting right?" asked Kuroro doubt

"Still! Since I was injured I was easily tired. Anyway It was you who hurt me." Kurapika folded his hands, his face was slightly flushed. He felt ashamed, already the second time he feels comfortable at this man's back. Especially last night, he was unbelievably comfortable because Kuroro back warm in the cold night air. It's not unexpectedly he would sleep so soundly until drool. Kuroro chuckled heard his answer. It's impossible stubborn people like him wants to tell the truth.

Kuroro put his bike into the Fun-fun cloth again. Kurapika looked around it's little foggy.

"Let's go" says that man.

They both went into the village Miha tribe. The atmosphere is very quiet. Kuroro already wary upon entering the village. He looked at the clock on his handphone at half past 6 passing. According to the tradition of this tribe. Miha tribes will gather together around 6 to sing along to greet the morning. However Kuroro didn't find a single person here. Kuroro looked at Kurapika, there is also confusion expression on his face.

"Kuruta.. it's seems like we must in alert. Remember the warning signs and fences that closed all roads leading to this tribe. Maybe there is something here." Kuroro said.

"Yes I know." Kurapika increases his guard. he also doesn't want to rely on this man.

Kurapika and Kuroro kept walking. Until they found two men, one seemed to draw from the well and the other holding a bucket. Kuroro and Kurapika approached them both. From it's look they were Miha tribal people. Because they clothes are open in backside exposed. Kurapika eyes immediately focused on their buttocks.

"Hey.. look.. they butt ..." Kurapika said as he pull that man.

Kuroro observed the butt both of them.

"They're butt so weird"

 

,

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Warning: I swear it's really OOC

 

"What did you say?! They are looking for Red eyes? Aren't you lie?" Killua said surprised to hear Kurapika and Kuroro's message that Hisoka tell to them.

"Of course... I recorded secretly in case if you don't believe." Hisoka said eject the tape. Killua immediately took the tape and listen it with Gon.

"So it's true... but why?" Gon asked with a puzzled face.

"That bastard dare to threaten Alluka. Why would he know about Nanika?!" Killua said pissed heard Kuroro would threaten the safety of his brother.

"I don't know~ he just told me to ask Illumi. And I don't know why" says Hisoka smiled, taking out the card and then turned to go back through the window because he felt his job was finished

"Brother? Why?" Killua frowned "But how strange... Why Kuroro help Kurapika collects his tribe eyes? Don't tell me this tape is false and Hisoka just want to tease us." Killua said holding his chin.

"But it's really Kurapika real voice, Killua. And he told us not to worry because he was searching his Kuruta's eyes with Kuroro." Said Gon

"Don't tell me he was being force to said that." Killua said again. They two then silent. "Gon, we already know where Kurapika's location right?"

"Yes, he was in Zaban City." Gon replied innocently

"What if we go there to see Kurapika situation directly, as long as he didn't meet and deal directly with us, then he will be okay right. We will observe him from a far without known by him, yet he wouldn't know because he can't use his nen again." Killua said, patting his hand

"Great idea.. but what if it's also not allowed to be. I don't want Kurapika die." Gon said.

"Uh... we try it first.. How about we also invite Senritsu. She's able to know the sound of a heartbeat. If Kurapika heartbeat suddenly strange when we watching him then we will retreat as quickly as possible."

"Good idea! Let's call her." says Gon. Killua immediately pulled out his cellphone and called Senritsu.

"Hello Senritsu hmm.. yes.. so.." Killua tell everything to Senritsu about Kurapika conditions and plans to Senritsu. Senritsu very surprised hear about Kurapika condition. Then Killua shut off his handphoen and sighed.

"How is it? Is she can?" Gon asked.

"She can help.. but not now because she have business. She promise will tell me if she could." Killua said stowing his phone back into his pocket.

"Good.. we invite Leorio also.. lately he's busy with exams but obviously he is worried about Kurapika because he call me several times to asked about him.. Eh .. but.. what if they've already been away from Zaban City?" Gon said.

"We can ask Hisoka again for help track Kurapika whereabout, you can crying again and begged him. He would help us with pleasure." Killua said.

"Heee... I don't want... Do you think I want to cry? After all I'm not sure I could cry again for the second time after hearing Kurapika condition." Gon said sullen.

"Just try it.. anyway you have to seduce Hisoka. Only he who is not considered a friend by Kurapika." Killua insistent.

"Then why don't you ask your brother Illumi. He would be happy to help and Kurapika also not considered him as a friend." Gon said don't want to lose.

"What! No... he has nothing to do here!" Killua more insistent.

"Then Hisoka also has nothing to do!" Gon also do not want less insistent.

"Of course he has! Kurapika knew him but don't considered him as a friend!"

"Your brother too!"

"It's must to be Hisoka!"

"No way! Your brother also can!"

They two then fighting make Alluka that came out from the bathroom was shocked and tried to compose them but failed...

 

"...they butt ..." Kuroro held his chin to think "...so strange.."

"Hey... they're ass so disgusting.. are all Miha's ass like this?" Kurapika said as observed that two men ass.

"No. In fact, I think they butt are pretty nice, smooth and soft.." Said Kuroro make Kurapika looked at him in horror "You talk like a pervert." Kurapika tried to get away "Hey.. I'm just telling the truth".

They both walked slowly approached that two men while continuing to observe they buttocks. "Then, why their both butt fulfilled by disgusting lump like that, let alone why in the right side on that butt there... something like mouth.." Kurapika said, pointing their butt that have something like mouth that attached in their right side butt. Kurapika is still not sure whether it is a mouth or just parts of the wounded torn ass. But that form is really like a mouth. but the mouth is usually attached to the face.. but this stick in they ass.

"I don't know.. you'd better stay close to me." Said Kuroro began issuing his Ben's knife.

"Hey.. for what you take out that knife." Kurapika said as surprised to see Kuroro issued a knife. Kurapika immediately holding Kuroro hand that holds the knife "Stop, they are just ordinary civilians."

"But there's something strange to them... this is just a precaution." Kuroro said.

"The strange thing only their butt, who know they have scabies, or other rare skin diseases on their butts so it's became disgusting like that." Kurapika said insistent.

Kuroro sighed "Well, then please you that oppose them." Said Kuroro keep back the knife. Kurapika snorted irritably and then walked closer to that two men. "Um.. Excuse..." he was stopped briefly because that two men immediately turn they face to Kurapika. "...me .." Kurapika was shock to see their faces. Their faces also filled with lump although not many as their ass but they face also pale that you can see the blue veins in there, and their mouths full of blood and one of them have a mouth foaming, their eyes are white Kurapika can't see their iris, half of their faces were also destroyed and bleeding. Kurapika could also see that not only in their face but their bodies are also have some parts that destroyed and bleeding and some are rotten. But Kurapika confused why they could move normally with a wound like that and the look on their faces... like a dead man. They're like...

"Huh ... don't tell me they're." Kuroro that aware of the strangeness of the two men pulled Kurapika away from them both. Both men turned to confront their back to Kurapika and Kuroro. Then they open their legs wide and advancing their butt towards Kurapika and Kuroro. Kuroro and Kurapika could see something like a mouth that stick their right butts were opened and then something like a viscous fluid came out from that mouth towards Kuroro and Kurapika

"Gyaaa!" Kuroro pulled Kurapika and ran away from them into the forest. They stopped behind a tree while watching that they were not followed.

"Wh... what.. what happened.. hey, you also see it right? it's not because I'm crazy right?" Kurapika said didn't believe that crazy sights he saw.

"Calm down.. I see it too, so we're both crazy." Kurapika grunt by Kuroro words, didn;t believe he can still joke at a time like this. But he really couldn't believe what he saw.

"Their butt.. really strange.. mouth... it's the mouth right?.. in their right side of their ass.. then that strange liquid that comes out from that mouth" Kurapika then examined his body whether or not have contact with the liquid "...So.. what are they? ... they were seriously injured but their body can still move like normal.. and again I couldn't sense any life from both of them.. are they... a zom.." Kurapika paused as he saw a little girl coming closer to them.

The girl holding a basket with some wood in it. Kuroro then pulled Kurapika away far from that girl. Kuroro and Kurapika could see that girl's body was torn and have a lot of injuries, but she was still able to move, that girl's buttocks also same with two men that Kurapika and Kuroro met before. That girl was squatting intends to take a bunch of wood that scattered on the ground, but that girl just taking random items scattered on the ground near that girl. The girl was then about to stand up but her leg was wobble that make her fell to the ground and his luggage scattered. The girl then stood up again, Kuroro and Kurapika could see that girl's ankle twisted, they assure her legs broken, but they are confused why she was still able to walk eventhough staggered.

Kurapika and Kuroro paused "...no doubt, they are living dead or the famous language for them is zombie.." Kurapika said.

"Kurapika.. they are not zombie, there's no zombies here." Kuroro said.

"Then what are they? They're been badly injured but they eas still able to move. You see that girl's body torn apart right there are even some already rotten but she was still able to move like normal people. I also feel they're like dead people" Kurapika said, pointing to the girl who gradually go away.

"No they aren't zombies .."

"Huh..so?" Kurapika bit annoyed with that man insistent.

"Shibito.. they were Shibito.. we're not in the Resident Evil's game Kurapika." Kuroro said.

"Resident Evil? Shibito was that?" Kurapika said confused to hear what that man said.

"Shibito that sort of zombies in the game Forbidden Siren." Kuroro said flatly.

Kurapika more didn't understand. "Huh? Then it's same with zombies. After all we are not in any game. Why do you say crazy stuff anyway." Kurapika said getting annoyed Kuroro talking strangely.

"Certainly different! Because only Forbidden Siren is the only game zombie that I successful finish. I always lost to Shalnark in the game Resident Evil. Therefore they must be Shibito, not a zombie. If they're zombies I can't beat them." Kuroro said with a serious tone.

"Huh?" Kurapika is getting more confused.

Kuroro still continued to talk " But be misunderstand, I'm not afraid of zombies, I just can't beat them. Because they were disgusting and sometimes have many more disgusting forms." Kuroro said as he looked down and closed his eyes.

"Huh? So you're afraid of zombies?" Kurapika asked who had been surprised by the Kuroro's attitude that usually calm now became much talk.

"I said I'm not afraid. I'm just disgusted at them..." He paused for a moment "but if you think about it maybe it's true I was afraid of zombies, maybe they're indeed the zombies, that's why I'm here to finish them so I could overcome my fear. So I can finish the game Resident Evil, then I just assume that I'm in the Resident Evil games and must beat them. But what if I can't beat them? Then I'm game over, in other words I die. But is there will be continue option? Oh yes, I also should look like in the game Resident Evil to adjust the atmosphere, then I have to cosplay? But I have to be who? I should think some cool characters." Kuroro continue said while holding his chin.

"E.. excuse me.." Kurapika lost his word heard Kuroro had been speaking strange thing. Kurapika didn't believe it, because the leader of a most feared group of thieves had something feared it too. Although these guy didn't afraid of death, Kurapika thought. Well, he also a human.

"Well, Kuruta, you also have to participate with me." Kuroro pointed towards Kurapika. Kuroro then issued his Fun-fun Cloth and take out their luggage. Kuroro ruffled his bag and threw a red dress towards Kurapika. A red cheongsam *.

"What do you mean give me this?" Kurapika asked confused while frown his forehead see clothes his holding.

"For you to wear that." Kuroro said while still searched clothes for him.

Kurapika was surprised "What did you say?! Wearing these clothes at a time like this? Are you kidding me?! anyway why you can have a dress like this?!" he said that getting annoyed with Kuroro attitude who had been strange.

"Relax, I'm also going to cosplay with you." Kuroro said.

"Cosplay?! Are you really crazy, at a time like this you want me to wear clothes like this. I don't want" Kurapika said as he threw that clothes towards Kuroro and landed right on his head.

Kuroro picked it up and walked over Kurapika. Kurapika who saw Kuroro approached him reflex walking backwards until he was cornered into a tree. Kuroro then handed these clothes back to Kurapika. "You must be wear this Kurapika.. I help you collect your tribe eye, so this time you have to help kill those zombies." Kuroro close his face to Kurapika, glaring at him. "Anyway you have to help me.. so I can overcome my fear of the zombies and defeat it"

Kurapika pushed away Kuroro's face from him. "So, what it has to do with this dress, this dress will only hinder my movement, you also don't want me just bothering you right." he said. Kurapika felt Kuroro already crazy because of fear.

Kuroro paused and held his chin. "You're right, IT can be difficult if you just be bother too. Besides, I also didn't find clothes that I want to wear for my cosplay." Kuroro muttered. "Well, you don't have to wear it." Kuroro said as he turned back and put that clothes back to the bag. Kurapika relieve Kuroro back to his mind. Kurapika thought to see Kuroro being feared made him also little frightened by Kuroro behavior and his nonsense speech. He didn't know what to say and even angry to see Kuroro like that. Kuroro usually always talk like smart people but now Kuroro look like an idiot.

Kuroro keep all belongings in the Fun-fun Cloth "Let's go." Kuroro said while facing Kurapika. Kuroro and Kurapika entered the village again. Kurapika walk in the front while Kuroro walk far away behind his back, Kurapika only can sigh saw Kuroro like that.. Kurapika thought this time it'll be Kuroro who would be troublesome. Especially at this time he wasn't comfortable moving as though his wound not sore again but the wound was in the process of healing so that he felt a little itch in his ass.

Kurapika stopped walking and turned to Kuroro "Hey, why are you walking far away like that? This place is a little foggy.. What if we get separated?" he said. Somehow he felt unable to leave Kuroro like this, when he could take advantage of this opportunity to escape and find a way to release his curse nen. Kuroro looked at Kurapika, then Kuroro nodded and walked beside Kurapika then hold his hand makes Kurapika bit surprised "Hey! Your hands!" he protested.

"For this time..." said Kuroro with a flat face, though he knows Kuroro was frightened because his hands were shaking.

"So if you can beat the zombies here you can finish that Resident whatever game?" Kurapika asked to break the silence.

"Of course. Then I can go to the next stage... Silent Hill." Kuroro said with sure.

Kurapika couldn't believe it, just not able to finish the zombie game makes this man so afraid of zombies, moreover he also didn't believe Kuroro playing games too. "I don't know that you like to play games too." he said reflex after though Kuroro playing the game.

Kuroro turned towards Kurapika "I don't like it.. only occasionally, when they are forced me to play horror game, but because horror game also requires brains and strategy to finish it so I'm a bit interested, too. But I've never played the game again after I couldn't finish Resident Evil." Kuroro explain it. "Oh, but because I deal with you to help you look for red eye, I don't know if I have time to play again or not. It's a pity" Continue Kuroro.

"I'm not asking you to help me. But is really true in villages like this there is Scarlet eye?"

"According to data Shalnark is yes, but that person who has Scarlet eyes had been disappeared. And the last time that person visiting is this tribe and didn't return until now. Perhaps he visited before all the way to the tribe Miha isolated, that means he's still here... Maybe."

"Maybe? Then you're also not sure?!" Kurapika said. That's means the presence of Scarlet-eye here is uncertain, and if Scarlet-eye isn't here means what they did in vain.

"No, I'm sure he's here. Maybe in one of this zombies here." Kuroro said sure. Looks like Kuroro was back to his old self. "We can try check one by one the houses in here." Kuroro said as he entered one of the houses.

When entering one of the houses, they both could see there was a zombie who was cooking. They searched the house quietly and managed to get out without being noticed. They also do the same thing to the other houses. They also don't forget to mark the houses they've already searched with a red marker. When they check out one of the houses, while on the second floor, they were caught by one of the Miha zombie. That zombie is pointing towards them and shouting. Shortly Kuroro and Kurapika could hear like some people up to the stairs and the one who screaming at them walk approached to them.

Kuroro immediately pulled Kurapika's hand and immediately break a window and jumped from the second floor. When they land on the ground Kuroro and Kurapika see more zombies approached them. Even some who also jumped from the second floor too. "I think we should fight..." Kurapika couldn't continue his words. Kuroro already pull his collar and ran toward that zombie then kicked one of them quickly.

Kurapika surprised "Hey!" he was about to protest, but can't because he saw one of zombie hit him. That zombie was jumping towards Kurapika and gripped his shoulders as he thrust his face into Kurapika. He reflexively covered his nose because of smell and then punched that zombies until it fell. Due to his action, Kuroro let go his collar and he fall alsol "Hey! Can you not always pull me? How can I join to fight them if you keep pulling me around?!" he protested, patting his buttocks.

"Remember Kuruta! Never dare you destroy they head because we don't know what will come out of there!" Kuroro said, still busy beat up some zombies in front of them.

"Huh? What do you mean." Kurapika felt Kuroro start talking strangely again.

"Because when I'm playing and I shot the one of zombie head, suddenly appeared repulsive monster of their heads that are destroyed." Kuroro said.

"Can you stop talking crazy thing like that! We aren't in the game, Kuroro!" Kurapika said that getting really annoyed.

But Kurapika returned being lunge by one zombie from behind until he fell again face down. When he was about to stand up some zombies restrain him. Kurapika was shocked and when he turned back, he saw some zombie opened Kurapika pants and one of the other zombie's butt position towards him. He saw something like a mouth open. He has bad feeling, he immediately beat zombies who hold him, but he didn't had advantageous position because his prone position so that another zombie hold him back. Kurapika returned see that strange liquid is almost out from that mouth.

I'll be over, Kurapika thought. He closed his eyes and suddenly he felt someone pulling him. Kurapika saw that liquid out from that mouth and almost hit his body, thanks to someone who pulled him. "Hey, are you okay?" Kuroro said as he ran while lift Kurapika in his shoulder. Kuroro run as far as possible to avoid the crowds of zombies. After a little far Kuroro lowered Kurapika down and he saw Kurapika didn't wear his pants. "Hey, why are your pants open?" Kuroro asked.

"It was zombies who took it" Kurapika said, tugging at his shirt.

"Eh.. why did they take off your pants? Strange? You really can captivate anyone with your face huh, thus the zombie was captivated by you.." said Kuroro teasing.

"What did you say?! How could I know they intent from take off my pants and don't talk disgusting things like that." Kurapika said little angry. But besides that he was grateful Kuroro help him. He paused, again he had to thank that man. "...anyway, thanks..." he mumbled.

"Yeah.. but more importantly, you're not get hit by that disgusting liquid from them, right?" Kuroro asked.

"Ah.. yes, you pulled me on time." Kurapika said. he then looked at that man.

Kuroro felt his gaze finally asked "What?"

"Can you get away for a while or turn around for a while.. I want to take my pants and wear it." Kurapika pleaded.

"Why are you still embarrassed about it? I told you didn't need to be embarrassed again." Kuroro said as he turn back and sighed.

"I'm still not used to it." Kurapika said as he opened his bag and took his pants from it and wear it. "I am done." he said signaling Kuroro already can be turned back. Kuroro turned back.

"Then.. now what?" Kurapika asked while looking at the surrounding that is still filled with zombies.

"It seems to inspect the home safely, we need to kill the zombies first."

"You... are no longer afraid of the zombies?" Kurapika asked as saw Kuroro that wasn't strange anymore as before when involving zombies.

"Hmm..." He thought while holding his chin. "...Um, maybe... After beating them don't know why I think I can overcome them. But I'm still disgusted with them." Explain that man.

"Well, who is not disgusted with them. Being in touch them I had goose bumps." Kurapika said, rubbing his arm to remember he was touched by many zombies even open his pants before. "But I'm curious about that strange liquid that comes out of their ass, what it was?"

"From something like mouth that stuck in their butts Kuruta. Don't say more disgusting thing like that. Moreover, we should focus only find your Scarlet eye not thinking of the fluid, or the strangeness on their asses.. thinking about it makes me shudder." Kuroro said straightening.

"Oh... yeah, you true." Kurapika said as he saw Kuroro rub his hand because of goose bump. "But you're right, maybe we should clean up zombies first. But I cringe when I have to do it up close, I don't want being invaded like that again." Kurapika said.

"Hmm.. you're right, it's very risky to do it close.. maybe that's why many zombie games have gun.. maybe because it was safer.. but we don't have a gun so we had to do it up close, eh.. but I beat zombies in forbidden siren use mop, iron pipes, and rarely use the pistol.. ah.. maybe because they shibito not zombies... and I had to do it secretly in order to defeat it." Kurapika only stared at Kuroro and silent saw Kuroro began strange again. "Well, we do quietly from behind." Kuroro said patting her back. Kurapika could only nod and didn't want to comment anything.

And they returned to the village, zombies seem already been spread and hide because the atmosphere back quiet. Kurapika and Kuroro increase alertness. When they found a zombie they will finish it as fast as possible before the zombies can scream. They both crept through the back alley. Once they see a zombie walked over towards them, they will finish them quickly. Kuroro cut the zombie's legs so that the zombies fell. Kuroro hands zombie slashing that zombie's hand so it couldn't move again. When the zombie about to scream Kurapika jab it throat with wooden stick that he took earlier. They both repeated the same thing to the other zombies while searching for a Scarlet eye that is between the houses in this village.

They went into a house and they saw three zombies sitting while watching television. Kuroro and Kurapika quickly finish them and then ransacked the house, Kurapika decided oversee zombies that can't move because his view glued to one zombie that face down. He saw on the left side of that zombie buttock there is a small line that had a little fur. Kurapika was curious because the other two zombies don't have these lines and he feel that zombie is different from the others because it don't have anything like the mouth attached to the right side butt but something as a line attached to the left side buttocks. Kurapika poked the hairy lines with his wooden sticks. Instantly he felt the line was throbbing and he was more focused on that line. He noticed the line pulsing, as there is something in it. Slowly the line open, Kurapika suddenly have a bad feeling. Because it turns out that the line is actually a closed eyelids. That eyelids open reveal the eyes on it. Kurapika saw shock. he began to wonder what exactly is happening in this village, first villager were turned into zombies, two something that sticking on their ass.. something like a mouth and can shed a disgusting fluids, and thirdly there is an eye also attached to the butt. He thinks why should butt.. they greetings using the butt, and now a zombie with a strange butt.

Kurapika saw those eye looking at him. Kuroro suddenly approached him. "Kuruta, it seems there's no red eyes here, and we'd better get out of here because I saw many zombies come over this place. It looks like they know we are here because they're surrounding this house."

"Eh.. how could they know... huh, don't tell me.." Kurapika turned to see a zombie who has a eye that stuck to the left buttock and immediately stabbed it.

Kuroro confuse saw Kurapika action "...what happen?" he asked

"This Zombie... he's different from the others... he has no mouth attached to his ass but an eyeball.. maybe those zombies know we're here because of this eye sees us and sends a signal to the other zombies tell them we're here." Kurapika explained to that man.

Kuroro nodded, holding his chin "Ah.. I understand, I guess there must be some zombies are different from the others as in games."

"Can we stop connecting this matter with the game. We are in a serious situation now." Kurapika said angrily.

Some zombies have started to break down the door of the house and some break the window. "This way" Kuroro immediately ran to the second floor and Kurapika followed him. Kurapika and Kuroro ran towards the roof of the house and looking down. The house where they were already surround by many zombies.

"Now what? We're, stuck here" Kurapika said while kicking some zombie who tries to climb up the roof where they were.

Kuroro immediately issued his nen and summoning his Skill Hunter "Haah.. I think I sould use this.. there's no other way " Kuroro said as he opened a page that has a picture of someone who has yellow spiky hair and a black bandana. There are 3 scar on his right and left cheeck. Kuroro stretch and opened his palm. And then comes an aura and assembled together until it form a ball of blue light. Kurapika amazed to see that Kuroro ability.

Kuroro then turned to Kurapika. "Kuruta, hug me .."

"Huh?" Kurapika couldn't believe his ears.

"I told you hug me. I'm going to jump from here while throwing this aura ball to them" Kuroro said. Because I don't know what Kuroro plan, Kurapika obey his order just this once and hug him although he feel awkward.

Kuroro jumped and threw that ball toward them. Instantly all zombies that surround the house and that house also was totally destroyed. Kurapika could only stare ith amazed look.

"Hey.. what abilities is it?" Kurapika reflex asked after seeing ability that Kuroro's release. "Ah.. forget it, you don't need to tell me if you don't want to." Kurapika said realizing what he ask. Kurapika wanted to know ability that Kuroro stolen in case if one day he can release from these curse nen in his heart and must fight with this man. Well, even though he didn't hold much hope now, but he wants to know some of the abilities that Kuroro stolen as seen from the thickness of his Skill Hunter there must be hundreds of ability he stole.

"Why do you want to know? Is it for precaution if you're going to fight me later?" Kuroro said right on target.

"No.. I just wanted to know. And I told you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Kurapika said throwing his face.

Kuroro chuckled see his behavior "Well, this time I'll tell you..." Kuroro said. Kurapika immediately glanced at Kuroro. "This ability is called Rasengin, I got it from a emitter ninja named Narugin from the green leave village. By pilled up aura to my hand as much as possible and then compacting it into a ball and then throw it so that it becomes like that." Kuroro said, pointing to the destroyed house.

"Ah..." Kurapika nodded "Then, why don't you use that from before ?!" he asked

"Eh? You want me to destroy all this village? Are you want to search your red eyes in a pile of debris of destroyed houses?" Kuroro asked,

"Ah, forget it.." Kurapika said looking away and walk again. Kuroro chuckled and followed him from behind. And they returned to continue their searching.

 

Meanwhile in a house located at the end of the village there is an old man who was sitting in his rocking chair while sucking his cigar. He heard a noise out there, "Hmm, did something happen?"

"There seems to be an intruder who entered this village my lord. And they fight the zombies" said a long black-haired girl who have bandages in her hands.

"Really? It's been a long time there was noise like this.. Hmm, and it seems like a lot of zombies that were lost." The girl nodded. "You, lead them to me." She nodded again and then out from that house.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red Cheongsam is Ada Wong costume from Resident Evil 4.
> 
> Narugin and Rasengin idea is from Naruto and his ninjutsu Rasengan.. Naruto is not belong to me too... sorry if I use his technique. I can't create ability because lack of idea


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey Kuruta.."

"Hm?"

"Are you hungry?"

"No..."

"Then why are you making that kind of face?"

"..."

"Kuruta?"

"I... want to go to the toilet."

"There are no toilets here. The grass is available for you to use,” said Kuroro, giving a box of tissue to Kurapika.

"No, I can hold it." The blond replied as he brushed awayKuroro’s hand.

"Hmm. Why don’t you try going inside one of these houses and use the restroom? You could catch some disease if you hold it in.You can also smear medicine on your wound. It hasn’t healed completely, right?" Kuroro asked.  
Kurapika paused for a moment, remembering that one house he went a while ago to check the rest room. It was disgusting and smelly, filled with something that couldn’t be described into words.

"Ah.. no, I’m fine. My wound does not hurt anymore," he said.

"Really? I could do it for you, but your wound has not healed yet,” Kuroro said casually.

"You!"The blond shouted, face flustered with anger. He opened his mouth to protest, but decided against speaking. The longer he stayed together with this man the lazier he got into arguing with him because it would only be a waste of energy. Kurapika sighed, “Then it might be better if I continue to get hurt.” He said softly. Kuroro just laughed as he heard his words.

They were sitting side by side in one of the ruins of the house, looking at the evening sky. The situation was very quiet because they had defeated almost all of the zombies. They also searched the whole house, but still could not find the Scarlet Eyes there. Kurapika was glad Kuroro had stopped acting strange.

"Hey, are the Scarlet Eyes really here?"

"There must be." Kuroro replied, assuring him.

"We've been looking all over the house but still didn’t find one, Kuroro!"

Kuroro paused. He was thinking as he held his chin. "But I'm sure there’s a pair of Scarlet eyes here. We might’ve missed them when we were looking in the previous houses. Or maybe, there are other houses we have not entered yet,” said Kuroro. The blond sighed in defeat and Kuroro could only laugh at his reaction. "You really don’t believe me, right? Why don’t we make a bet?"

"Oh, no thank you." Kurapika immediately answered.

"Why? Are you afraid?" Kuroro said mockingly.

"No. I think it's just a silly thing. It would be a waste of time to bet, and besides I do not know what would be risked for it.”

Kurapika didn’t want to have some nonsensical betting game with him. Moreover Kurapika felt that if he took this bet, Kuroro would ask something strange from him. Although the blond didn’t believe him but the manwas certain that theScarlet Eyes were here. And he would regret it later if the Ryodan leader won, because of that he preferred to stay on the safer way.

"Really? By the way,I want to bet that if you're right, I will release the curse in your heart." Kuroro said.

Kurapika flinched slightly, hearing the man’s words.He must calm himself, try not to get caught in his game.

Kurapika sighed, "So.. what if you're the one who isright?" He asked as he looked at Kuroro.

The man smiled, "You will be a member of the Spider and serve me for the rest of your life. I will change the rules in your heart so that you can use nen without attacking us and use it for Spider, same with the consequences if you betrayed us. Because you're also not afraid of death, the ones who will take the consequences are your friends," said Kuroro.

"Then, no thank you." Kurapika said as he looked away from him.

"Well, I know you wouldn’t want to."

"Then why did you ask me to?"

"Shh.. someone came." Kuroro said as he coveredKurapika’s mouth and pulled him to hide behind the ruins. They saw a little girl who had bandages wrapped aroundher hands. They watched the girl from the rubble. Soon, the girl suddenly fell and stopped moving. They were both still watching over her, looking at each other before they approached the girl. Kuroro took out his knife while Kurapika gripped his stick wood tightly.

Seeing the girl, they felt something strange. The girl had no injury like the other zombies, except her bandaged hand. Her asswasalso smooth and there was nothing likethe mouth or eyes stuck there like theothers.

"Hey.. This girl...is she human? Are there still a survivors?" Kurapika asked. He then moved towards the girl and tapped her lightly, "Hey, are you okay?" said he.  
Kuroro immediately pulled Kurapika’s hand away from her

"Wha―" Kurapika was surprised that Kuroro pulled him."Why did you pull me again?" said he, annoyed.

"Why did you approach her right away? Don’t we have to be careful? That girl might be a new species of zombie, you know?” Kuroro said, sharply staring at the Kuruta.

"But I'm sure this girl is human, I could feel life aura from her." Kurapika insisted.

"Yes, I could also feel it but what if it's a trap? Or maybe the girl is the mastermind of everything that had happened here,” replied the Ryodan leader.

"You think too far. What if this girl was the only survivor? And all this time she was hiding somewhere.And because we eradicated most of the zombies here, she came out hoping for help." Kurapika retorted, not wanting to lose.

"You’re over thinking too, Kuruta. Anyway,we have to be careful.”

"I don’t need to listen to you!" 

They began debating, which was stopped when the girl spoke.

"E.. Excuse me," came her little voice.

Kurapika and Kuroro turned to the girl. The girl was still lying prone, not moving.

"Um, can you help me stand up?" She said.

"So these zombies can talk." Kuroro said while holding his chin.

Kurapika immediately hit his head. "I told you, she is human!"

"You don’t have to hit me," the man replied, responding to the Kuruta’s assault.

"Damn you!" Kurapika pulled his collar

When they began arguing again the girl spoke to interrupt them.

"Um... don’t worry, I'm human."

"See! I told you she's human." The blond said as he released Kuroro’s collar and went over to the girl. "Are you're okay?" He asked as he lifted the girl, to help her stand.  
Kuroro could only sigh, shrugging. He was tired of dealing with Kurapika’s stubbornness so he let the Kuruta do as he pleased.

"Thank you," said the girl.

"You’re welcome," Kurapika said with a small smile. "Um, you're really human, right?" He askedjust to be sure.

"Just a minute ago you were sure that she is a human. So why are you still asking her about it?” Kuroro spoke with sarcasm.

"Shut up. It’s up to me." Kurapika replied.

"You actually believed what I said, right?” Kuroro teased.

"Impossible!"

The girl laughed when she saw them fighting once again. The arguing pair immediately looked towards the girl.

"Ah, sorry. Even though you guys were arguing, you look so close." The girl said, holding her laughter.

"You're wrong, young lady. We are not close," said Kuroro

"Right. We are enemies so we can never be close." Kurapika seconded, as he gave a sharp stare towards Kuroro.

"Well it’s just you who thinks of me as an enemy."

The young girl chuckled. "Ah, thank you for helping me before, big brother. Actually, I did want to meet you two. My master told me to take you to his place because he wanted to see you.” She explained.

"Master?"

"Yes, come here." The girl said as she turned back and walked to where she came from a while ago.

Their eyes followed the girl who was leaving them. Kuroro then decided to go after her, which was the same with Kurapika. Actually there weretoo many questions that they wanted to ask the girl, but they chose to follow her first, and meet up with the person she regarded as ‘master.’ Kuroro felt that this person seemed suspicious, which shared the same thoughts of the Kuruta.

They arrived in the house located at the end of the village. There was no door so they entered the building immediately.

"Oh, please come in." The girl said, as she came inside the house, followed by the two.

Kurapika saw there’s no door in every room. Perhaps because this girl could not use her hands, he thought. While Kuroro continued to focus his attention to the girl who walked in front of him.

"We're here." The girl announced, breaking the silence. She was just standing next to the door, cuing the two to enter the room.

"Welcome, my guests. It's been so long since I had one." The middle-aged man spoke, sitting in a rocking chair while looking at Kuroro and Kurapika who entered the room. "Ah, sorry the place is a mess. Please sit wherever you are comfortable."

"There’s no need. What is going on here? Why is this place full of zombies?" Kuroro asked. "So, are you the one who did all of this?"  
The older man smiled. "Well, it looks like we have a highly curious guest, flooding me with lots of questions.” He chuckled.

"I don’t want to stay here if I don’t find something worth of my time.”

"What are you looking for?"

"Answer my questions first," Kuroro challenged the man.

"Hahaha.. Okay, okay. I'll answer you. After all, I still don’t want to die, because I could feel that you're very dangerous." The man said, staring at Kuroro with a smile on his lips. "I'll tell you everything that happened, but please, sit down first." Kuroro dragged Kurapika to sit in the corner of the room, sitting side by side.

"You don’t need to pull me. I could find a spot where I could sit alone." Kurapika whispered.

"Er.. Are you two lovers?" The man asked.

"What?" Kurapika abruptly asked.

He was about to protest but Kuroro immediately covered his mouth."I told you to answer my questions first, before you ask yours,” said he.

"Hahaha, you're so persistent."

"Not as persistent as this kid." Kuroro said casually.

"What did you say?!" Kurapika gave him a sharp look.

"Hahaha! You're both funny. Well, my name is Marven El Salvador. May I know your names too?"

"Marven. So, it’s you." Kuroro said softly so as not to be heard by him.

"You know him?" Kurapika whispered, after hearing what his seatmate was mumbling.

"Yes. He is the person we are looking for. The owner of the Scarlet Eyes."

"Eh―"

“Hmm,” Marven intervened. “What are you two whispering about?”

"Ah..nothing,” said the Ryodan leader. ”I’m Kuroro, by the way."

"Kurapika," was the blond’s curt response.

"Ah, nice to meet you Kuroro, Kurapika." Marven said brightly. "Well, as you can see, all of the residents of Miha have become zombies because of their tribal traditions of greeting   
each other by touching butts."

"Huh?" Kurapika thought he would hear something that is less crazy than the sight of seeing the zombies here.

"More precisely, since they touched my butt, they became zombies."

"What do you mean?" The Kuruta asked.

"Are you two nen users?" Marven asked.

Kurapika nodded although Kuroro did not, but the older man was sure that the other was a nen user as well. "Then can you open my pants?" He asked as he knelt on the floor. He then grabbed a nearby table while trying to stand up, aiming his butt towards them. Marven’s legs seemed to remain still.

"Fo-- for what?" Kurapika said, while he slowly backed off because of the scenery in front of him. Marven just smiled when he saw Kurapika’s reaction, since the man was secretly attracted to the blonde.

"I will continue if one of you would open my pants. Although I highly prefer for it to be done by the lady over there,” said he.  
(The sound of something falling on Kurapika’s head.) Kurapika felt something hitting his head; it was Kuroro's hand. 

"Oi lady, hurry up and open it," Kuroro demanded.

Kurapika immediately gave him a sharp gaze. "Why don’t you open it? You know I am not a lady!"

"Eh, so I'm wrong." Marven could only chuckle.

The Ryodan leader tried to suppress his laugh. How many people have mistaken the Kuruta as a woman? Fortunately, Kuroro already proved that he is certainly a man despite his feminine face.Kurapika could only give these two a good look of disgust.

"Hurry up Kuruta, you also don’t want to linger here, right? Remember you have to go to the toilet."

"My desire to go to the toilet is gone since this man just said something crazy, and I bet I’ll hear things that are even crazier later." Kurapika retorted. But true, he didn’t want to stay here any longer. Finally, after a sigh he walked up to the man and immediately opened his pants The duo were surprised with the man’s buttocks presented in front of them.

"Well, you can put them on again." Marven ordered, in which Kurapika obliged without saying anything. It was not his first time seeing another person’s bottom, but it did not mean he would ever get used to such display of nakedness. Kurapika was now convinced that it was indeed this man who had caused the oddity in this village.

"My butt is very different from the normal one. I don’t know why, since I was a kid there was something like a mouth and eyes in my butt cheeks. Because of its strangeness, I don’t have many friends and people didn’t want to get close to me. I didn’t realize the unique ability on my butt until I came here. Ah, wait a minute, let me sit down first. "  
Marven said as he crawled back to his stool.

"Haha. Sorry to make you wait.” He resumed. ” So, when the first time I visit here I didn’t know their greeting tradition and I was surprised when they touched my butt. They told me to touch theirs in return. I feel happy when there’s someone touching my butt so I decided to stay here. They are also not afraid to look at my butt and even admire it since it’s unique. Then... "

"Stop!" Kurapika interrupted Marven. "Just tell me why they could become zombies like that." He didn’t want to waste his time to hear useless stories from the man.

"Well, so one day the mouth in my butt began biting someone’s hand when she was about to touch me to say hello to me.”

"Eh..so they became zombies because of that strange mouth in your bottom had bitten someone?”

"No, so that woman was angry when she was bitten, she hit my butt. I rubbed it to ease my pain. Then the mouth down there threw out a liquid and smeared my hand. It was full of disgusting liquid, and smelly at the same time. I was upset with that woman who smacked my butt so I touched her with my stained hand. Since then, she fell sick and before we knew it, she became a zombie and then this disaster happened."

Kuroro was holding his chin, "Oh, I understand. So the liquid that comes out of the mouth on your butt was the one that caused them to turn into zombies. No wonder they want to hit us with that liquid. They wanted us to be zombies, too," he muttered.

"Then why did they even open my pants?!" Kurapika said, frowning.

"Oh that? Because to be infected, that liquid must be in contact with that person’s butt you wanted to pass on." Marven replied to appease Kurapika’s arising anger. "But if it reached other parts of the body, then that person would not be infected. And since this tribe has the habit of touching each other’s butt, the contamination was spread too easily."

"Eh..you must be..hit into the butt...to be infected?." Kurapika said as he began to pale, imagining that disgusting liquid on his buttocks. Apparently his guess was right that he would hear something crazy.

"So what did that have to do with your question a while ago about us being nen users?” Kuroro asked.

"Ah, I just want to make sure you’ll understand what I would say and wouldn’t think I’m strange because what I said was not normal, and also because I’m a nen user as well.”

"Ah, I still feel that you're weird." Kurapika whispered.

"My nen class is manipulation, but I can’t manipulate normal people. I can only manipulate the people who had turned into zombies through my liquid. And as you see, I can’t move my legs. Moreover, I'm stuck here. So I settled here to control them into staying away from me and at the same time get me food.” The man said, looking up at his feet, "And you guys almost killed all of my zombies." Marven continued, sighing.

"I'm sorry, but they are disgusting." Kuroro replied.

"Hahaha. I understand. Well, I've already explained why this had happened now it’s your turn to answer me.” Marven said with a smile and folded his hands under his chin. "What are you looking for in this place?"

Kurapika gazed at Kuroro silently. Should it be him or Kuroro to answer that question? Kurapika thought.  
But after that brief silence, Kuroro finally opened his mouth. "I'm looking for the Scarlet Eyes. I heard people who owned it had disappeared, and rumors said that one of them entered this village before they disappeared,” Kuroro explained. “And that person is in front of me now,” said he, continuing to stare sharply at Marven.

"..." Marven was still smiling. "Why do you need that Scarlet Eyes?" he asked. Kurapika’s heart began to beat fast. It would be necessary to leak his identity to this man now. He gave a glance at Kuroro thinking he would be the one to spill the beans to Marven.

Kuroro who noticed the blond’s stare at him, smiled. "No, actually I am a collector. I want to collect all pairs of Scarlet Eyes," the man lied.

Normally, Kurapika didn’t like it when Kuroro would lie but this was a needed lie, and he was relieved that the man did not say anything.

Marven gave a small nod. "Hoo. You’re a collector. Well, indeed sometimes there are collectors who’s willing to go through any danger just to obtain what he wants, just like you. Then," The man glanced at Kurapika. "Is he your boyfriend?" said he as he pointed Kurapika. The blond was about to open his mouth to protest but Marven interrupted him immediately. "I know you’re a man, but sometimes there is a relationship like that here." He defended, smiling at him.

"We are not lovers." Kurapika said as he suppressed his anger and spoke as natural as possible. Because Kurapika certainly believed this man would ask the nature of their relationship, and the Kuruta would have to answer that they were enemies who travelled together.

"Yes, we are rivals." Kuroro continued. Kurapika then wondered why the man would say that. But he allowed the Ryodan leader to trick Marven with his intelligence to deceive people. "We happened to meet here and he’s also collecting Scarlet Eyes. That's why we always fight."

"I see." Marven said. "Yes, you're right. I did have those eyes. But I've only got one pair. That means I can only give it to one of you. But of course not for free. Moreover, you already killed almost all of my zombies, and it’s a problem for me.” He glanced towards Kurapika again.

The blond is having a bad feeling about this.

"You can give it to me, and in return, I'll give you this." Kuroro said, pointing the blond.

Kurapika was shocked to hear what the man just said. He glared at him and was about to protest when Kuroro quickly tied his hand and legs, unabling his movements. The man even silenced his mouth with a cloth. Kurapika didn’t understand why that man would do this to him. But he knew Kuroro was definitely planning something; a plan he was not aware of. The Kuruta could only give a deadly glare towards Kuroro when he was thrown beside Marven.

"Hahaha, well then, I'll take it. You can have the Scarlet Eyes in the closet of my room.. Ah, Lulu, please show him where my room is."

"Yes." said the little girl.

Kuroro left the room with the girl to accompany him to the location of the Scarlet Eyes, leaving the blond alone with Marven. Kurapika tried to loosen the rope. Inwardly he cursed Kuroro who did this to him all of a sudden. The man had sacrificed him again, and he was upset with that. Before leaving the room Kuroro had given him a quick glance that conveyed the message 'Good luck,' together with a smile that irked Kurapika further.

'Damn! That bastard! What is he planning? I'm really going to punch his face when I see him again!' he cursed.

 

Kuroro with the girl named Lulu walked towards Marven’s room. He watched her as they walked.

"What is wrong?" Lulu asked, feeling that she was watched.

"You're a resident of Miha, right? I assumed by the looks of your clothing" Kuroro said, looking at Lulu’s clothes which were too open that her butt was exposed.

The girl stared at Kuroro, bending. "Yes." said Lulu.

"Why didn’t you turn into a zombie? Did that pervert spare you to become one of his toys?” Kuroro asked.

"Uh..how did you know he's a pervert? Well it is true, he is a playboy. But he didn’t spare me. They've already infected me and I just don’t know why I can’t turn into a zombie." 

Lulu remembered as she was held by her parents who had become zombies and the disgusting fluid comes out from the mouths attached in their butts, falling into hers. "Because I lost my parent, he took care of me. But he used me to satisfy his lust"

"Oh.." Kuroro said. He didn’t want to talk much anymore. He was lazy to listen if it doesn’t interest him. However, his suspicion about that Marven as a pervert was true. He had his theories when he saw that man oftenly glancing at Kurapika with a hunger filled stare, wanting to eat the blond.

Kuroro and the girl entered into a room.

"In here," said Lulu, as she looked towards the closet in front of her. Kuroro immediately walked over and opened the closet. He then the saw a container with the Scarlet Eyes inside it, and picked it up.

"Thank you very much," Kuroro said, nodding. "Then, I’ll go first."

"Eh? You...don’t want to help your friend?" Lulu asked.

"I told you, he is my rival. Moreover, he can become your replacement so you can be free." Kuroro said, wanting to leave right away. "Ah, please tell him that I’m already out from here." Lulu saw Kuroro went outside by window, straight back to where her master was.

Lulu saw Marven who wanted to fondle Kurapika. He crawled over the blond, who was now under him. His hands were above Kurapika’s belly. "Sorry to interrupt you, sir. He had already taken the eyes and left this place," said Lulu.

'What?! So he really left me here! That bastard! What does he actually want?!' Kurapika thought to himself. He was really pissed off; he couldn’t cool down his head. Not only is he tied up here, but he was also about to be sexually harassed by this loser Marven. With all his strength, he kicked the man on top of him with his knee and that man fell down.  
Kurapika was wriggling on the floor, trying to untie the rope. ‘Shit, he tied me so tightly' he thought. The Kuruta had been successful to remove the cloth in his mouth. "Hey you, can you help me take off this rope?" Kurapika asked.

Lulu who still couldn’t believe that his master was now unconscious, didn’t respond right away.

"Hey..you.. uh... Lulu ..." Kurapika tried once again.

Once Lulu heard her name she finally replied, "Uh..what? I'm sorry."

"Can you help me remove this rope?" He plead.

"Um..sorry but my hands.. are... paralyzed.. " said Lulu.

"Ah I forgot..sorry, if can you kick something sharp to me. I'll cut this rope."

Lulu immediately searched something sharp. She saw a beer bottle on the table. Lulu then nudged that bottle with her shoulder until it fell and scattered. She clamped broken glass right away with her feet, jumping towards Kurapika to give the glass. He picked it up with his hands tied behind him, and began grazing the rope. Eventually he managed to be released from the restraints, finally able to untie the ones in his body and feet.  
Kurapika then stood up and was about to go from there to catch Kuroro. He wanted to punch his face so badly. He then looked at Lulu then smiled, "Uh.. Lulu. Thanks for helping me."

Lulu smiled shyly. "Yes, you’re welcome," said she.

Kurapika looked at Lulu for a moment. "What is your relationship with him?"

"Ah..master is the one who took care of me after my parents were turned into zombies."

"Uh, you mean you’re a resident of Miha as well? Why didn’t you become a zombie?"

"I don’t know.. They've already infected me many times but I still can’t become like them."

Kurapika began to shudder imagining that disgusting liquid on his body not just once. "Hey, why don’t you come with me to get out of here? I can’t be with you when we’re in the outside world later but trust me it’s still better out there than this place filled with zombies and that flirty man." Kurapika said, glancing at Marven who was still unconscious.

"Eh..but.." Lulu thought for a moment. "Well... It’s okay,” said she, smiling. "Ng.. but, are you going to kill him?.."

"Ah, calm down he’s just passed out for a while. Let's go." Kurapika said.

The two of them got out of the house and went into the woods. Once out, he was greeted by the night. Before they went inside the forest, Lulu requested to come by her house first, so she could say ‘good bye’ to her parents who had already been mutilated by Kuroro, taking her jacket in the process due to the cool night air. Kurapika helped Lulu into putting on her jacket. When they were almost in the woods Kurapika, he saw the person he wanted to punch the most, Kuroro Lucifer.

"Oh, you’re late." Kuroro said.

"You!" Kurapika grabbed the man’s collar right away. "Why did you do that to me?! Tied me up and left me with that pervert man!" Kurapika said angrily.

"Yes, because I know he’s a pervert then I figured I could use you to get the Scarlet Eyes easily. Well, it’s true right? He really gave the eyes easily, and I don’t know if you realized it or not, but that man had been looking at you as if he wanted to eat you,” Kuroro explained. "Besides aren’t you a Hunter? Handling a man like that must be piece of cake for you. So I'm sure you can handle him easily."

"You could’ve told me your plan first! And if you did believe I could handle him why did you even have to tie me so tightly?! You really want to give me a hard time, right?” Kurapika bellowed.

"Really? I’ve actually been easy on you. If I really want to tie it so tight, you won’t be able to escape it that easily.” Kuroro defended, grinning.

"Tch, you bastard." Kurapika roughly took off his hands from Kuroro’s collar. "Well.. I’m tired of arguing with you. Let's go." Kurapika said as he walked past Kuroro  
The man then looked at Lulu who was behind Kurapika.

"Why are you bringing her?" Kuroro asked.

"Lulu also wants to get out of this village, that’s why she will join us for a while to get out of here." Kurapika replied.

"Well, it does not matter anyway. But our bike fits two people only.”

"Can’t we walk home? So, how many days until that circus begin?"

"Well, we've spent the whole day to defeat the zombies plus listen to nonsense talk of that useless man, plus we also spent a day to reach this place. We have two days left before it opens. And if we want to walk, we’d spend those two days walking out of here. We don’t have much time left, but even if we’re able to get out before it begins, we’ll have no time for rest.” Kuroro said.

Kurapika paused. If he chose to walk, depriving himself of rest, surely his body would not be strong enough to last, especially since he was unaware of yet another strangeness they would facing in that place. But he just couldn’t leave Lulu alone here. Kuroro smiled seeing Kurapika’s confuse face. The man could actually perform teleportation to get out of this forest, but decided against it because staring at Kurapika’s distress amuse him.

Finally, following Kurapika’s idea, the three of them used bicycles. Lulu sat in front because she’s smaller. Kuroro had little trouble driving it because he was forced to share his seat with Lulu. Kuroro heard the sound of someone falling from the bicycle. He looked back to find Kurapika on the ground because he fell asleep again. But this time the boy didn’t wake up and remained asleep. Kuroro got down from his bicycle and approached Kurapika. Kurapika showed no signs of waking up.He allowed the boy to sleep more.

"Hey you..come here." Kuroro called Lulu, carrying Kurapika. “Hold my waist.”

"Eh? bu.. but my hand."

"Oh.. I forgot you can’t use your hands." Kuroro sighed. He lowered Kurapika back to the ground, squatting. "Can you climb my shoulder?" He asked.

"Eh..O.. ok.. I'll try." Lulu said nervously. She then walked towards the man. Trying to lift her legs, she fell. Kuroro then sighed and immediately held Lulu, placing her to his shoulder. "Tighten your legs around my neck." The girl obliged.

"Ng.. not too tight," Kuroro said, a little bit choking due to the tightening restraints of Lulu’s legs on his neck.

"Eh..so... sorry."

Kuroro then lifted Kurapika, summoning his skill hunter. He teleported them instantly, leaving the bike there. They had reached the fence that covered the entrance to Miha.

"Wow..big brother.. you’re awesome." Lulu said, amazed and surprised at Kuroro’s ability.

Kuroro then brought down Lulu and Kurapika. The little girl looked around. Now she was outside, she was free. For some unknown reason, there was a sense of relief and happiness in her heart.

Kuroro gave light smacks on the boy’s cheek to wake him up. "Hey, wake up. How long do you intend to sleep?" He said.  
But Kurapika was still not waking up. Kuroro remembered back then that he must slap Kurapika to wake him up. But at that time Kurapika was not in a good condition because Machi punched him. Kuroro thought maybe this time he would wake Kurapika if he slapped him. Well there was no harm in trying. Kuroro then raised his hand to try to slap, and when he already swung his hand, Kurapika opened his eyes.

Kuroro realized Kurapika was awake but couldn’t stop the movement of his hand. "Upps"

PLAAAKK

The slap was inevitable. Kurapika's eyes widened as Kuroro slapped him. "You! Why did you slap me, huh!" He immediately grasped the man’s collar.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to wake you."

"You don’t need to slap me every time to wake me. At that moment you also slap me many times” He said angrily.

"Well, it's your fault that it’s hard to wake you up. But I didn’t think you were the type of person who can sleep anywhere." Kuroro said with a chuckle.

"What are you saying?" Kurapika brought his face close to Kuroro’s, glaring at him.

The man smiled. "You..if you don’t immediately take your face away from me, I could kiss you here, in front of this girl now." Kuroro said quietly, looking at Kurapika with a smile.

Kurapika immediately took off his hands from Kuroro’s collar. "Damn you!" He said softly.

"Hey, is that the way you talk to people who carried you all day while you’re asleep, holding your body so it won’t fall when we get to the exit, and while riding a bicycle too.” Kuroro said.

"Eh.." Kurapika was surprised. He looked around and his behind was the iron fence, close to the entrance of Miha. He realized that he was already outside the village. "Eh..we.. we’re already outside?” He saw the sky; it was still dark. So he had really gone out and Kuroro had to restrain him from falling during the day while riding a bicycle. He began to feel uneasy towards Kuroro.

"Um.." Lulu tried to tell him about the great ability that Kuroro used to bring them out in no time. However Kuroro who understood what the girl would say, gave Lulu a death to silence her. Lulu was frightened, looking at Kuroro’s dark eyes. She just nodded.

Kurapika looked down. "Well..tha.. thank you. And sorry for troubling you" he said. Kuroro laughed when he heard what Kurapika said. "Why are you laughing?" Kurapika was frowning.

"No..you’re funny," said Kuroro

"What? Funny?! I don’t get it.. Are you teasing me again?!" he said, annoyed. Kuroro can only return a small laugh.

"Ah, come on. Let's go find the inn for us." Kuroro said.

"Lulu, come." Kurapika said as he walked beside Lulu. Because it’s already night and hard to get a room, the three of them ended up renting one room with two beds.  
The girl alone in one of the beds, while Kurapika and Kuroro slept together in other one.

"So, why are you sleeping here?" The Kuruta asked, seeing that the man was sleeping beside him.

"Hmm? Why? There is no couch here, and I was the one who paid for this room. So it’s up to me wherever I wanted to sleep." Kuroro replied.

"Then I'll sleep with Lulu." Kurapika stood up, going out of the bed.

"What? Are you really sure you want to sleep in the same bed with a woman? Have you no shame? Although Lulu looks like a kid, she’s already a teenage girl."  
Kurapika was silent. He was sure Lulu was no longer a kid, considering that she had lived with that perverted man, and it was surely not courteous to sleep on a lady whom they just met that day.But he did not want to sleep with Kuroro.

"Why do you always act like we have never done anything anyway?” Kuroro asked. ”We’ve been sleeping together, having se―”

"Shh.. Don’t you dare you say it. What if Lulu hear us?" Kurapika said while closing Kuroro’s mouth with his hand.  
He finally returned to their bed, sleeping beside Kuroro. Kurapika sighed, he thought of the things that might happen in the circus tomorrow. He had to rest to prepare himself. He hoped he wouldn’t face anything strange again tomorrow.

"Hey, just go to sleep. Don’t think too much. We still have plenty of time to prepare until that circus opens the day after tomorrow. So tomorrow, you can think as much as you want." Kuroro said with his eyes closed, realizing that the boy is already sleeping.

Kurapika sighed "I can’t sleep. Perhaps it was because I slept all day before…eh..” He noticed something strange with Kuroro’s words. “The day after tomorrow?” Kurapika then looked at the man, who just kept silent, closing his eyes.

Kurapika got up and checked the clock on his handphone. He was surprised when he looked at the clock on his handphone; it showed at 23.30pm the date had not even changed from when he left Miha’s village

"What does this mean Kuroro?." He said, furious while providing lethal gaze towards that man. He was sure that Kuroro was really making fun of him, no wonder he laughed a while ago.

Kuroro produced a snoring sound, indicating that he had gone to sleep. Kurapika grasped his collar again and shook the man as he shouted in his ear, "Hey don’t sleep! How dare you fool me!"

Lulu was suprised and awakened by Kurapika’s shouting.

"Don’t shout Kuruta. You know what time it is right now. You're disturbing the other occupant of the room. You can get mad as you want tomorrow." Kuroro said with a sleppy voice and then shortly afterwards a smooth sound of snoring can be heard from that man. Kurapika could only look at him with annoyance; he wanted to kick him out of bed,   
ignoring the fact that it was him who paid for this room.

Kurapika looked over at Lulu who was awake. The girl stared back at him with fear in her face.

"Hey, Do you know what did this guy do to get me out?" Kurapika asked her.  
Lulu remembered Kuroro giving her a death glare. She then decided to not even dare to tell Kurapika. The girl could only shake her head as she answered while freaking out.

"I.. I'm sorry. I was asleep also, so I don’t know anything."

Lulu then turned her back from Kurapika, pretending to sleep.

He could tell that Lulu lied. Kuroro might have threatened her so she would never tell Kurapika. He could not force her if she didn’t want to talk. He was sure Kuroro used one of his stolen abilities when Kurapika was asleep to get away from the village quickly. Kuroro lied to him because he did not want Kurapika to know his ability, or he just wanted to make fun of the blond.

Kurapika laid his back on the bed. He sighed and saw Kuroro was asleep. Well, the most important thing was that they had already managed to get out of there fast and he had so much time to relax. He closed his eyes and decided not to discuss it again.

...

Meanwhile, in Miha’s village…..

Marven was finally waking up from his unconsciousness. "Ukh... Lu.. Lulu Lulu...." He held his stomach in pain. "Lulu! Where are you?!" He shouted, but only silence greeted him.

Marven crawled out of his room, hoping Lulu was in another room. He cursed Kurapika and Kuroro because he felt that they tricked him and took his only possessions. "Lulu where are you ?!" He shouted again but still no answer.

"... Are Lulu.. Ukh... Did she leave me alone too? Damn! That ungrateful girl! I was already nice taking care of her!” said Marven, upset.  
He crawled out of his house. He saw Miha village which had now been destroyed. He could only grind his teeth. He really wanted to curse the duo who brought this disaster on him. Not only did they steal the treasure and Lulu, but they had also destroyed his village and his zombies.

He then realized the fact that he was now alone in this village. His anger turned into fear. He had always been shunned because of his weird ass so he had always lived alone. Because of that he was very pleased that Lulu did not turn into a zombie and could live with him. Moreover, he had the whole village to control, even when they were all living dead. But he felt calm since there were people who accepted him as he is. That’s why he didn’t worry when people on Zaban City closed all access to Miha.

But now, they’re all gone. Marven was alone once again. He was scratching the ground with his ands. He didn’t want be alone, he must look for Lulu. She must be kidnapped by those two men. Marven then crawled into the forest to get out from there and start searching for Lulu in hopes of seeing her and be with her again.

Albeit his wish was never fulfilled because a few days later, Marven was shot dead when he reached the iron fence barrier between Zaban City and Miha Village because people on the neighboring cities consider him as a zombie.

 

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

_'Because I was being thrown by my parents, I don't know how it feels to be love or loving someone... but when I have a chance to love someone, I can't keep her and even lose her.'_

_There's a sound of the boy crying "Sob... sob... why... why did you have to die.. please... open your eyes ... don't leave me alone" that boy with black hair said with sad sob, he was hugging lifeless creature on his hand._

Kuroro opened his eyes, he can see a little sunshine illuminates the dark room through the curtains window. Kuroro can see Kurapika and Lulu still sleeping. Slowly he got up and sat on his bed, he holding his head and sighed "Haah. why I have to dream like that" Kuroro said quietly.  
His face is usually expressionless now look gloomily as he remember his dream.

"Ummmh... Dreaming of what...? Fuh.." Kurapika muttered that made Kuroro little surprised and turned to him.

Kuroro stared at the blond who talk in his sleep "mmmh... a pervert like you... certainly have.. dirty dream... meh"

Kuroro chuckled seeing him. He then pinch Kurapika's nose "Nggh... mmmh... nnhh... waaah!" Kurapika opened his eyes because he feel difficult to breathe. "Wha... what?" he woke up but still half sleepy and trying to collect his soul. Kuroro chuckled again seeing the blond that was still half conscious.

Kurapika realized Kuroro laugh at him "You... Can you wake me up normally?" he said as he was almost fully awake and holding his nose because of pain.

"I didn't slap you this time." Kuroro said with a smile and then moved to stand up, he take a towel and go straight to the bathroom. Shortly there's a sound of shower can be heard.  
Kurapika saw the closed bathroom door with a sleepy face. He lay down again on the bed, and soon he is immersed in his sleep again... Until Kuroro threw a wet towel on his faces.

"Kuroro! I told you to wake me up with a normal way!" Kurapika said annoyed as he took a wet towel on his face.

"I always wake you with normal way." Kuroro said casually as he wiped his face with a towel on his shoulder.

"You said slapping, pinching the nose and throw wet towels on someone face was normal? Then why are you not wearing clothes!" Kurapika said seeing Kuroro wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist to cover himself "After all how many towels you wear anyway! You used lots of towels!" he protested again to see a towel wrapped around Kuroro's head, some hanging on his shoulders and some wrapped around his waist, as well as wet towel that been throw to Kurapika.

"Can you shut up. You're so noisy, it's still morning. After all, what's the problem if I'm naked? I've also already seen you naked. Why are you always shy." Kuroro said as he walked toward his bag and pulled out his clothes to wear

Kurapika glanced at Lulu that still asleep and relieve she didn't listen Kuroro just now. He got up and went to get another towel and went straight to the bathroom.

...

"Killua! Senritsu tell me she can come here tomorrow morning" Gon said to Killua who still sleeping and wake him.

"Hmm... hm..."

"Killua! Did you hear me. Come on.. wake up!" Gon said as he saw Killua still close his eyes and didn't response him

"Yeah Gon.. I heard you. Don't shout in the early morning like this. Can you see Alluka also still sleeping?!" Killua said upset.

"Tch.. brother complex. Well, you can sleep as long as you want. I want to call Leorio first." Gon said as he pull out his handphone from his pocked. Killua upset to heard Gon's speech, he then threw a pillow to Gon and hit Gon's head. "Killua!" Gon were upset too and take the pillows that had been thrown to him and thrown back at Killua. Killua managed to avoid it but it hit on Alluka's face.

"Glek.." Killua and Gon stiffened seeing Alluka were slowly wake with sour face.

"Bye, Killua I want to call Leorio first" Gon said as he immediately out of the room to escape.

"Hey Gon wai- Alluka wah.. stop.. stop.. sorry.. don't cry.." said Killua who viewed Alluka almost want to cry and immediately tried to calm him.

Outside the room, Gon press the button on his handphone to calling Leorio

"Hello Leorio? Tomorrow morning, Senritsu said she can come here.. after that we are going to Zaban City where Kurapika is.. Can you come too tomorrow morning?"

'Is that true?! Well tonight, I will immediately come to your place ' Leorio said from the other side.

"Okay! I'm glad you can come too, be careful on the road. Bye" said Gon cheerfully and immediately turn off the cell phone. He then smiled happily to think he can meet his friend again

"So, Leorio can come? When is he coming?" Killua asked from behind the door which slightly open.

"He said tonight he will come here." Gon said happily.

Killua could only smile and sigh as see Gon happy.

...

Srek ... srek ...

Lulu opened her eyes and heard the sound of paper flapping. Lulu found that Kuroro was reading a book on his bed and Kurapika who seemed to be in the bathroom because she can hear a sound of shower.

Kuroro realized Lulu was awake but didn't care about it and stay focused on his book. Lulu struggled to get out of bed and to sat down. After working hard, she successfully sat on her bed, Lulu sigh happily with her hard work.

Shortly, Kurapika came out of the bathroom and he saw Lulu who already sat on her bad"Oh.. Lulu you're awake. Do you want to have shower first?"

"Ah yes, thank you... Uh..." Lulu soon realized the strangeness of Kurapika's appearance. "Uh... Yo.. your hair? " Lulu looked at Kurapika hair that turn to blond hair because he had taken off his black wig and his soft lens "Brother. are you dye your hair?"

"Eh.. ah, no.. actually this is my real hair. Yesterday, I was only wearing a black wig." Kurapika said

"Oh... but why you war a wig?" Lulu asked

"Ah.. sorry, there's a lot of problem" Kurapika said with a small smile "Do you want to take a bath, Lulu? Ah, but.. you can't use your hands. Are you really can take a bath alone?" Kurapika ask while he seek a clean towel in the closet for Lulu to wear.

"Hmph.. You want to help her take a bath, Kuruta? I can't believe you're a pervert too" Kuroro teased the blond.

"I never said that. I'm not same like you"

"I'm not a pervert"

"If you're not a pervert you're not going to do that to me..." Kurapika paused to think whether to continue this conversation or not, because he knew where this conversation will be going. He glanced at Lulu who saw them. He didn't want his relationship with Kuroro being known by Lulu "Ah... Forget it." Kurapika took a clean towel and go to the bathroom to hung it for Lulu to wear.

Kuroro saw the blond hanging a towel and clean clothes for Lulu to wear in the bathroom "You like a mother, you know." He said with smiled

"Shut up!"

"Hahaha.. ah sorry, I'll take a shower now" Lulu immediately rushed off to the bathroom. "Ah.. please don't closed this door." She said again.

Kurapika left the door open a little. He was looking around to find a place to sit, but the room didn't have any chair, only two beds and a closet. Kuroro shifted a little from his bed because he saw the blond who still standing in front of the bathroom door, "sit beside me" he said as he pat the bed. Kurapika still stood silent. Kuroro sigh as saw him still standing, he then threw a book to Kurapika. Kurapika caught it and saw it was the book he want to read back then before go to Miha, but due to his high pride, he didn't want to borrowed it from that man.

"For you.. I'm bored of it. If you don't want you can throw it away." Kuroro said as he still read a book in his hand. "But if you want to read it, sit next to me." said that man again.

"I'll read it later." Kurapika said while walking and sitting on the edge of the bed, his back facing on that man.  
"Hey, back then... what are you doing to get away from the village so fast?" Kurapika asked him. He remember they manage to get out from that village so fast and then Kuroro teased him.

Kuroro looked at Kurapika's back that facing him "Didn't you know? I've already used it while carry you in the House of Trap."

"Eh?" Kurapika turn slightly to glance at that man.

"Why? Don't tell me you didn't notice at the time? It was when I fight a women who don't have a left leg. Well, I can't blame you. You're too relaxed on my back." Kuroro said with a chuckle.

Kurapika face's suddenly feel hot. He then pull Kuroro's collar and make a book that is held by that Ryodan Leader fell on the bed. He stared at Kuroro sharply, the blond then clenched his right hand and was about to punch that man. However Kuroro grip Kurapika right hand before the blond could punch him "What are you doing?" Kuroro asked.

"I forgot. I really want to punch you before.. So let me punch you now!" said Kurapika upset with his red face.

"Why?" Kuroro asked innocently while he stared back at Kurapika.

"Because I hate you!" He said angrily

"Hmm" Kuroro smiled, then he suddenly pushed Kurapika until the blond lay on the bed and Kuroro on top of him. Kuroro grip both Kurapika hands tightly and brought his face close to the blond "You can punch me, but... after we made love right now." Kuroro said as he kissed Kurapika's cheek  
"You're crazy! Lulu is here." Kurapika said as try to let go his hand grip and push Kuroro's face.

But Kuroro grip his hand again hard enough "So if Lulu doesn't here.. we can have intercourse? Ah, or maybe if she doesn't back from bathroom" Kuroro said with his terrible smile

"You want to kill her! I really want punch you now!" Kurapika said and blushed furiously.

"Then let's do it now."

"Wha.. t" Kuroro silencing Kurapika's mouth with his mouth.

Kurapika tried to release his hand from Kuroro's grip, but he didn't succeed because Kuroro physical strength more powerful than him. The blond thought that his physical strength wouldn't win against Kuroro's strength. He really needs to physical exercise now. Beside he had to protect himself without nen, he also needs to protect himself from this fucking guy. Well, although it probably wont be because the agreements he made with Kuroro that he would pay Kuroro with his body, but at least if there's a chance he could punch that man. True, now at least prioritize how to punch that bastard man's face, think Kurapika.

Kurapika woke from his daydreaming and slightly moaned when Kuroro licking his lips. Kuroro smiled at Kurapika reaction "You know what the other thing I also liked from you?" Kurapika closed his lips tightly "You're too sensitive.. especially this part" Kuroro said again as he bit Kurapika lip and Kuroro fingertip brush over the blond's nipples throught the shirt. Kurapika gasps at the touch and reflex open his mouth. Kuroro take that chance to push his tongue, deepen their kiss. He brush his tounge against Kurapika's as he still keep rubbed the blond nipple. Kurapika really cursed this man.

"Well.. too bad you're such a bad kisser and we should stop here now." Kuroro said as he ended the kiss and wiped saliva on Kurapika's mouth with his thumb.

Kurapika could only glare at Kuroro with his panting breath because lack of oxygen and then he brushed Kuroro's hand who touch his mouth "Damn you someday.. I'll.." he stopped when he notice a small shadow on the corner of his eyes. He then turned and found Lulu who watched them both with a red face.

"Ah.. sorry.. I'm bothering you..." Lulu said nervously with her red face.

"Don't worry. Sometimes, there's some children that accidentally peeking their parent do something pervert in bed." Kuroro said with his serious tone.

"Hey! What are you talking!" Kurapika said as he throw a book to Kuroro which he took from somewhere. However Kuroro manage to capture the book and stare at Kurapika, Kurapika immediately cover his face with his hand to shield it from the book that will probably be throwing back by Kuroro "What.. do you want to avenge me?" said Kurapika with little peek from his hand and saw Kuroro still stare him

"Are you hungry Kuruta? Let's have breakfast ans you also Lulu.." Kuroro said and he walking away from the top of Kurapika's body.

Kurapika's face still red as well as Lulu. "Eh, co.. come on Lulu get ready." he said nervously

"Ah... Ye..yeah .." Lulu also responded nervously.

Kurapika immediately got up from the bed and took the wig that he wear before from his bag and wanted to wear it again. He looks like more comfortable to wear this black wig because it is shorter than his previous red wig. Oh, talking about that red wig, he remembered when he have quarreled with Kuroro for throwing his wig and also about a woman named Valentine.

Kurapika actually a bit curious with Valentine because Kuroro so angry when he talk about it before, well.. even though it was his fault for badmouthing her. But it was unexpectedly because a cold man like Kuroro can have feelings too, and maybe Kuroro still love her so he saw Kurapika as her subtitute. When Kuroro touch him, that Ryodan Leader look him as that woman.. a woman that has left him. But Kurapika didn't care because it's better that way.. yes, it's better that way so he could continue to hate Kuroro..

Yes.. hate him..

Kurapika actually wanted to ask one question about that woman, is she already dead? or still alive? But he didn't dare to think Kuroro will angry back at him like before and Kuroro also already said to not discuss it again.

"Hey.. hurry. What are you daydreaming about Kuruta?" Kuroro stare at Kurapika who still motionless at the front of his bag.

"Eh.. ah" Kurapika saw Kuroro already open the door and getting ready to go with Lulu behind him. "Ah... yes, sorry" Kurapika said as he put the wig back into his bag.

The three of them finally go out and walk to the town.

In the middle of walk for searching a palce to eat, Kuroro stare at Kurapika that walk beside him "Hey, Is it okay?" he asked.

"About what?" Kurapika asked again because he didn't undestand what Kuroro asking about.

"You didn't use your wig today." Kuroro point his finger at Kurapika head.

"Eh.." Kurapika touch his head and realized that he forgot to put on his wig. Because too much thinking he forgot that he wanted to wear that wig and instead he put the wig back on his bag. 'Oh no.. ' he thought.  
Kurapika didn't say anything but his face seen that he was panicked. Kuroro aware of it "It's Okay.. as long as you don't do anything funny I'm not going to hand you over to that mafias.."

"What do you mean?" Kurapika asked and he glancing at Kuroro with frowning.

"Are you stupid? of course I mean I'll protect you. Well indeed sometimes someone too clever can be look idiot too." Kuroro said with a sigh.

"Then you're an idiot too" Kurapika replied

"Oh.. it's means you admit that I'm smart?" Kuroro said with a teasing smile.

"I didn't say that... you idiot, idiot and an idiot"

"And you're the one who be caught by this idiot means you're more that idiot." Kuroro said with a chuckle.

"Damn you.. whatever.. I'm lazy to argue with you" said Kurapika annoyed because he felt he always lose argue with that man.

Lulu could only stare didn't understand what they were talking about. Although Lulu wanted to ask because of curiosity why Kurapika uses a wig and Kuroro sayings that he will protect the blond from the mafia, but Lulu didn't dare to ask. She confident they will not tell Lulu, because Lulu are outsiders for them. Actually, Lulu doesn't know what she would do when she came out from her village because she didn't have anyone out of her village. She only feel happy for a moment when she look the sight of the outside world. Lulu though that she bit regret to get out from her village. She thought maybe she should continue to live with Marven even though she only be treat like his sex slave, but at least Lulu wont be alone.

" Lulu" Lulu wake from her daydreaming and saw Kurapika called her.

"Ah.. sorry.. what is it?" Lulu asked.

"We will eat here. Come on" Kurapika said as he point at restaurant in front of him.

"Ah.. ye. yeah." Lulu said with a smile.

They three get into that restaurant.  
,

"After this.. I want to see that circus place." Kurapika said as he closed the book menu

"Well, okay. Then after this what would you do?" Kuroro asked to Lulu.

"Eh.." Lulu looked at Kuroro

"Ah.. yes, I forgot. Now what will you do, Lulu? Do you have any relatives who live outside Miha's village?" Kurapika turning toward Lulu at his side and asked.

"No.. I don't have.. I also don't know what should I do here." Lulu said with her face looking down

"Uh... so are you have someone who you know well out here?" Kurapika asked again. Lulu did't replied him but just shook her head.

Kurapika immediately pulled Kuroro that sitting in front of him "Sorry Lulu.. we want go to the toilet, please wait a second." he said as he forced pulling Kuroro who refused to leave his seat. Lulu looked at those who went away with sad and thought maybe this time they would leave her alone here.

Kurapika and Kuroro entering the toilet "Hey.. what should we do about Lulu.. we couldn't take her in our journey?" Kurapika said as he looked at Kuroro

"You're the one who take her out here so it's your responsibility." Kuroro said flatly.

"I also want to take responsibility, but can you help me thinking for this? I don't know if she didn't have anyone here." Kurapika said while holding his chin

"Just send her back to her village." Kuroro said

"You! How could you said that.. you're heartless." Kurapika glared at Kuroro

"Thanks" Kuroro responded it with smile

"I didn't praise you!" Kurapika was getting annoyed. "Maybe I can introduce her to Gon and Killua. They can make a good friend for her" he said quietly.  
"Yes.. and you will be die when you meet with your friends." Kuroro pointing at the blond's heart.

"Then remove this curse." Kurapika said as he glared again to Kuroro

"No." Kuroro turn his face to the left, he didn't want to see Kurapika face that glared at him. He tired of it.

"Then.. try to help think of something." Kurapika said as he didn't aware that his tone almost pleading to Kuroro.

Kuroro turn his face to Kurapika again and stare at the blond. He then sigh as he saw Kurapika give him pleading face. "Haah. Well... I'll order one of my men to keep her."

"Are you going to kill her?!"

" I said I'll order them to keep her not to kill her. After all, It's you who want my help. I already help you so don't make any protest."

"All right, but if you kill Lulu..."

"I will release that Judgement Chain on your heart. Satisfied?" Kuroro give the blonde cynical smile.

"Tch.. Okay."

Kuroro put out his cell phone and called one of his men to come here. "Who are you calling?" Kurapika asked when Kuroro already end his conversation with his man and closed the handphone.

"You'll know.. we'll meet him on that park near that circus place. You want to see that circus too right. It's happens that he in this city too." Kuroro said stowing his cell phone.

"Why didn't you just tell me now. After all it's same because I'll meet him later." he said annoyed and Kuroro responded only smiled at him make he more annoyed. Soon they returned from the toilet and found the food already served neatly on their table.

"Ah.. you guys back.. thank goodness I think you leave me here." Lulu sigh relieved see them back.

"We won't leave you alone, I'm sorry we left too long." Kurapika said with a guilty smile and returned to his seat, Kuroro also sat back down without saying anything

"Ah.. it's okay." Lulu smiled at him. Soon they all enjoy their meal. Kurapika helped Lulu eat by feed her, and after a while she then paused "Lulu? Come on open your mouth," said Kurapika while Lulu didn't open her mouth again, her face was down "Hey.. maybe... I'll just go back to Miha." Lulu said softly.

"Eh.. Why?" Kurapika asked surprised.

"I.. don't have anyone here. I also don't know where to go and what to do." Lulu said with sad voice

Kurapika immediately stroked Lulu's head "Calm down.. you don't have to go back. That man will introduce you to his friends later and he will go with you." Kurapika smiling softly.

Kuroro chuckled "You really like a mother."

"Shut up!" Lulu laughed again see them fight. She didn't know why she feel relaxed see them fight.  
Finally the three of them finish their meals. They went into the park where a circus being held later, they saw many clowns have been handing out a flyer to local residents, they saw a circus tent already finish be build. When they wait Kuroro's men to come, one of the clown give them that flyers too.

"Eh, this circus.. is where my friend's work." Lulu looking at the flyer that Kuroro throw on the floor.

"Oh" Kurapika said as he thrown that flyer too.

"Hey.. tomorrow.. can I go with you to this circus too. You want to go here, right?.. I want to meet with my friends." Lulu said with pleading.

"Uh..." Kurapika gets confused what to say. Should he forbid it? But he'll feel guilty if he forbid her. But he might not bring Lulu when he rob his tribe eyes there. Moreover, he didn't know if there will be happen anything strange.

"It's Ok. You can take her, she'll be okay if I told my men to keep her." Kuroro said.

"Oh I forgot.. Kuroro's men will come here, Well you can come Lulu."

Lulu smiled happy "Really?! Thank yo-"

"Aah... Darling look who's here!" there's an adult female voice who interrupted Lulu. Kurapika and Kuroro surprised to see who approached them. One of the people who approached them also suprised like them.

"You!" said one person with long silver-haired person who approached Kurapika and Kuroro.

"Wh... why they are here?" Kurapika said quietly with worried face and glancing towards Kuroro while Kuroro expression still emotionless.

In front of him now there someone face that Kurapika knew, it was from Killua's family.. yeah it was Killua's father name Silva Zoldyck, and Killua mother and younger brother named Kikyo Zoldyck and Kalluto Zoldyck. Silva stared at Kuroro and Kuroro stare him back. Kurapika could feel the killed aura rose between them. Kalluto only hide behind his mother and stared at Kuroro wished that Ryodan Leader not say anything to his parent. Kuroro turn his face to Kalluto because he realized Kalluto stare at him.

Silva give him deadly glare "Why are you looking at my son?!"

"Nothing" Kuroro shook his head and then he back away and stand beside Kurapika.

Kikyo abruptly holds Kurapika's shoulder "Hello, do you still remember me.. you are the young mother back then, right?" Kikyo said cheerfully.

"Eh.. what did you said?" Kurapika simply shock and he couldn't understand. Sliva and Kuroro was also a bit surprised to hear Kikyo's words and immediately looking at the two. Kurapika tried to thinking if he ever meet with this woman beside in the Zoldyck's resident and why this woman mistook him as mother.

"Ah..." Kurapika finally remembered. Back then when Kurapika, Gon and Killua Leorio wanted to approached Killua who return to his family and wanted him to get out of there. When they take a break from exercise to open the gates for enter Zoldyck's residence, Leorio go shopping in the town leaving Gon and Kurapika alone. On there Gon and Kurapika met with this woman and she assumed they were mother and son. But back then he still doesn't know that this woman is Killua's mother until they meet again at the Zoldyck residence.

"How are you, I never thought I could see you again.. you still remember me right? How are your sweet son?. Do you remember with my son Kalluto who playing with your son at the time?" Kikyo babling nonstop "Ah, I don't see your sweet son you today, Are you not take him... upsss." Kikyo saw Kuroro who stand beside Kurapika who can only look at them strangely.

"You..." Kikyo came to Kuroro "Oh my, you got a handsome husband.. so lovely." Kikyo cheerfully clenched her hands.

"Huh!" Kurapika, Kuroro and Silva was shocked again hear Kikyo's speech.

"Hey.. what if I kill your wife and then you marry me, Mr. handsome?." Kikyo leaning into that Ryodan Leader.

"De.. dear.. why.. why did you said that?!" Silva said in shock

"I'm just kidding darling, hohoho" Kikyo pulled Silva "Ah.. let me introduce you my husband, even though he is not handsome like you but he is very good at killing.. Darling! Come on introduce yourself" Kiyko pushed Silva forward to Kurapika

"Eh.. ah.." Silva so confused about what to say. "I.. I.. I... I didn't think you want to marry someone like him.. well although I admit he was handsome and good at killing like me, ahem .." Silva said shyly let out little cough. "Wait.. but it seems I've already seen you somewhere.. hmm.. let me think where is it. I forgot." Silva said as he lifted his face up and hold his chin thoughtfully.

Kurapika also could only gape and lost his words. Kuroro also silent and expressionless although frankly he wanted to laugh.

"Darling! Introduce yourself properly! You don't even ask her name!" Kikyo said as she hit Silva's head with her fan. "Hohoho please forgive my husband.." said Kikyo with smile

Kurapika thought that this woman certainly also don't know his name, because at that time she also didn't ask his name. "Oh my, you also have a sweet daughter here. Hi, are you want to play with my children." Kikyo said as she approaches Lulu.

"Eh?" Lulu could only smile confused and step back when Kikyo approach her. Since then she just see the excitement that made by those older men from far.

"Ah.. No! No! Sorry this child can not move her hands." Kurapika step between Lulu and Kikyo as he hide Lulu behind him with panic, he remember Gon being flew 20 meters when he play swing with Kalluto and especially he's also Ryodan member.

"Oh.. what a pity.. Well, okay.. We must say good bye now. Because I must go to shopping and I don't have much time.. Good bye, hohohoho." Kikyo said as she pull Silva into shopping place and Kalluto follow behind her. Finally, the strom passed and the only left is annoyed Kurapika because he heard the laughter sound beside him.

"Hey.. can I laughing now" said Kuroro who already hold his laughing.  
"Didn't you already laugh" Kurapika said annoyed.

"Um... so you two.. husband and wife?" Lulu asked again that make worse situation. And in flash, lightning strike on Kurapika head.

"Of course, Lulu. And not long we'll make a sister for you. Do you want a sister or a brother?." Kuroro unconsiously pat Lulu's head while holding his laughter.

"Hey! Who's your wife! And since when Lulu became our child?!" Kurapika said angrily "Ah.. no.. I mean your child.." Kurapika correcting his word.

"Eh.. but didn't we already done something on the bed like husband and wife.. what is the difference."

"WAAAAHHH!" Kurapika screamed. Maybe this is the first time in his life he was screaming this hard and didn't care about the people who see him screaming. He grab Lulu's shoulder "Lulu! Don't ypu listen to him.. Don't listen to him! Okay" Kurapika said and show a cool smile on his face as he tried to calm down but he can feel his face is red.

"O.. okay" Lulu face also as red as him. Of course, Lulu understand what the Ryodan Leader said but Lulu decided to keep quiet because scared by Kurapika's reaction. Kurapika knew Lulu must been heard and understand that man speech as he saw Lulu's face also red as him and he give Kuroro sharp glare and swear someday he really, really will punch this guy.

"Oh.. it looks like he's been here" said Kuroro who viewed his cellphone. "Ah.. it's him." Kuroro waved his hand to a person in front of him.

"Wh.. why did you call this guy. I though you call Shalnark or Machi." Kurapika bit suprise.

"I wanted to call Machi, but she can't. Ah, Lulu.. from now on he will be accompany you. Come introduce yourself." Said that Ryodan Leader.

Lulu was surprised and bit frightened to see that person strange appearance "Ah... hello.. I'm Lulu, nice to meet you."

"Yes. Nice to meet you too. I'm Bonolenov" Bonolenov said with a slight bow. Bonolenov stared at Lulu "So.. what should I do to her Danchou?" asked Bonolenov  
"Eh .. Da..." Lulu shocked Kuroro be called as Danchou because she thought Bonolenov are his friends.

"Please take care of her.. she can't use her hands and didn't have anyone anymore, she also didn't know what should she do. You can threat her as your sister or whatever you like"

"...as long as you don't hurt or kill her." Kuroro said again as he could feel the black aura from Kurapika which seemed to said that his men must not do anything funny with Lulu.

Bonolenov about to open his mouth but Kuroro already cut him "What? Do you want to protest? It's you who said that you are bored and didn't have anything to do. So I give you something you must do. Since you ask me to give you something to do, right?" said Kuroro.

"Well... It's Ok" Bonolenov said without portes.

"Let's go back.. I'll order one more room for you and Lulu will share a room with you." Said Kuroro to Bonolenov "And you finally can pay me tonight, right.. Kuruta?" Kuroro smiling at Kurapika.

"Wh.. What did you- ah.."

"Oh.. sorry." Kurapika accidentally bump to a tall woman who have bandage on her eyes. She also wearing a robe that covered her head and most of her body filled with bandages.

"It is okay. I'm sorry too" The woman smiling and then walk away.

"Hey Kuruta. Come on, you're so slow" Kuroro waved his hand to Kurapika.

"Can you bit patient, Kuroro!" Kurapika said annoyed and immediately walked up to that man.

The tall woman was look back at them "Kuroro?" said her

The four of them went back to they apartment. Lulu and Bonolenov room's are beside Kurapika and Kuroro's one.

"Can you please not do this to me today?" Kurapika said as he stood on the corner of the wall, closing his chest with his both hands.

"Why... I already help you and now I want you to pay me back." Kuroro close his distance and sticking both his hand on the wall to lock Kurapika "Besides why do you shut your chest like that.. you're like women, you know." Kuroro grab one of Kurapika hand. "Oh I know... because this is your most sensitive part so that's why you always wear many layer clothes, right?" Kuroro said on Kurapika ear and he licking it after that.

"Khh.. Please.. please don't.. just today. I don't want acting strange tomorrow because of the pain." Kurapika said while bit shaking

" I'll be gentle this time." Kuroro kissed the blond cheeks.

"No! Please, for this time.. please. There're Lulu and your friend next to us." Kurapika pushing Kuroro's head away from his face. "After this.. I promise.. I will serve you until you satisfied."

"Really?" Kuroro raising his eyebrow.

"I promise" Kurapika said sure.

"Well.. okay, save your energy until that time. I don't want you to faint again like before when I have not been satisfied." Kuroro immediate release his lock and he walk away to his bed and sit on it.

Kurapika let out sigh of relief and soon he went to his bed "Good night." he says

"Yes.. goodnight" Kuroro turn off the lights before he lay down on the bed.

.  
.

"Why.. why did you have to die.. how can you died.." someone crying in the corner of circus tent.

"All this time you've been a good dog. My lovely dog" that man said again as he hugging the lifeless creature on his arm

"Sorry.. when I found her, she's already died in a devastated state" someone who wearing a white shirt and white capotain said and come closer to someone who crying..

"So .. what should we do with her body?" a woman beside that person who wearing the white shirt said.

a man who hug the lifeless creature finally stopped crying but change to a little sob "We will bury her when we returned after this performance. I'll save her body in her cage first" that man open a small cage near him and put his dog in that cage and locked it.  
The man put the corpse in a cage.

"Goodbye my dear dog."

.

TBC

.

Author Note: that Zoldyck family one is based on HxH radio.. I'm sorry I used it..

Happy reading.


End file.
